


【授翻】值得一搏

by Flash2017



Series: 坚不可摧 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Past Hurt/Comfort, Past Mating Bond, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017
Summary: 五年前，Oliver Queen被推测为死亡。他带着女儿回到星城，比起失踪，这更引发猜测。但Oliver不再是失踪前的那个Omega了。他现在身怀秘密：在夜晚化身治安维护者，女儿父亲的身份，肩膀和手腕上的结合印记。他不能冒险让任何一个秘密泄露出去。但他生命中的重要一员想知道他的秘密，这个人能够看穿他的面具。Malcolm Merlyn不是愚人。他知道Oliver变了，彻底的变了。这个年轻的Omega身怀许多秘密。他或许就是那个差点摧毁Malcolm花了数年时间布置的计划的治安维护者。他不希望自己的调查结果揭示出Oliver在夜里真正干了些什么。他不希望自己的计划毁于一旦，也不希望自己的信念从心底动摇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174986) by [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd). 



> Thanks to author of these series lj_todd give me translation opportunity.I'll do my best.  
> I wish every reader can love these story.  
> 感谢系列的作者 lj_todd给了我翻译的机会，我会努力做到最好。  
> 我希望每一位读者都能喜欢这个故事。

_星城_

__2007_ _

       Malcolm坐在床边，舒展了一下肢体，清晨的一缕阳光透过窗帘照射进来，柔软的光线笼罩在躺在他身边正蜷缩着沉睡的Omega身上。象牙白的皮肤在晨曦中更加夺目，暗金色的头发轻轻落在睡梦中的Omega平滑的脸颊上。

       他的一部分坚决认为这是一个错误。

       看着另一个Omega，让他觉得背叛了他的妻子，和对她的回忆。

       但他的本能，Alpha在大量的训练后也没能摆脱的原始本能，告诉他这很好。他没做错任何事情。是这个Omega自己来到他的身边，渴望他，最重要的是，他并没有让他们彼此结合。但他依然有强烈的欲望，想要宣告，想要标记，想让这个Omega成为他的，这种想法充斥着他。但那只是因为这个Omega正在发情。他已经学会如何忽视这塞壬的呼唤，已经学会了主宰自己一部分的天性。

       至少Rebecca值得他的忠诚。

       深吸一口气，他快速起身，安静的穿好衣服，不想打扰正在睡着的Omega。离开前，他站在床边，深深看着这位Omega，他花了三天和他呆在一起，看到了沉睡中的男人和他的未来。他轻笑着俯身，抚摸着迷人脸蛋上的柔软金发，然后准备离开。可惜，这位Omega醒来后就不会记得他们在一起的时光，毕竟他在热潮到来之前，还喝了很多的酒，如果他还能记得热潮期间发生的事情，Malcolm会很惊讶的。

       摇摇头，他转身离开了，将 _ _请勿打扰__ 的标识挂在门把手上。这对Omega来说是最好的，他会有足够的时间保持隐私，直到离开。

       这间酒店很安静，毕竟现在还很早，但Malcolm依旧小心翼翼的离开这座建筑，然后上了正在等待他的车，告诉他的司机回家，过了一会儿，他拿出手机，快速发了条短信询问他几周以来的计划如何了。回复来的很快， _ _一切就绪__ 。倚在座位上，他笑了，试图不再想起那位被他留在酒店的Omega。

 

__oOoOoOo_ _

 

      几周之后，半夜依然坐在自己的办公室里，看着最近的一些并购报告，Malcolm有了一种最奇怪的感觉。后脑突然一阵刺痛，迅速蔓延到脊柱。他定住了，脑中空白了几分钟，他很确定，非常确定，听到闪电在头上劈过，能够感受到雨水砸在身上，闻到海水的咸味。他突然感受到了一阵意想不到的恐慌和害怕，他的双手紧紧攥拳。但然后，短短一瞬，这种感觉就像它来的时候一样，突然消失了。这从来没有发生过。

       摇摇头，他将注意力集中回了报告，将这种感觉归咎于压力和紧张。 _ _Queen's Gambit号__ 已经离港三天，如果他的计算像以往一样正确，他放在船上的炸药现在应该已经完成了它们的任务。这就意味着Robert Queen应该已经死了，即便没有，也离死不远。这是个可怕的代价，但他的朋友恐怕不能知道原因和理由了，也不会知道他对星城、对棕榈湖地区的计划，因为那对他来说是个威胁。一个他必须解决的威胁，为此他别无选择。

       什么都无法阻挡他的计划。

       即便是他最好的朋友。

 

__oOoOoOo_ _

 

       两天后，Malcolm正在和他的研究部和财务部领导开会，这时Moira Queen出乎意料的出现了，她气冲冲的闯进来。他听到财政部的Jordon询问她理由，但她没有理这位Beta。他看到了她眼中的空洞和心神不宁，而他不用问就知道原因。他曾经见过这种眼神，Rebecca死后，每次看镜子的时候他都能看到。Moira的结合崩溃了，而且是突然崩溃。

       他快速的让其他人出去，所有人离开的时候都关注着Moira。他从桌边站起，想要安抚一下她，但当办公室的门关上，只剩他们俩的时候，Moira伸手扇了他一巴掌。

       重重的。

       他没有还手，也没有说什么，甚至没有看Moira。

       “你…这个混蛋。”Moira吼出声，这很少发生，她的眼中满是伤痛和失落，突然被愤怒点亮。

       “Moira…”

       “我的伴侣！ _ _我的Alpha！__ ”她双手攥拳，放在身侧，眼中满是泪水。“这都是你造成的！”

       “是我。”

       显然她不想听到这个，因为她又打了他一下。

       “我知道…知道你冷酷，但这…”她的声音停下了，他看到了她曾经充满活力的眼中满是伤痛，并不光来自崩溃的结合。“你杀死了你的…你最好的朋友…你还…带走了…我的…我的…”

       泪水快速划过她的脸庞，她呜咽出声，开始颤抖。

       他本能的快速牢牢抱住她，因为他所做的事情，从她身边夺走了许多，但她依然是他的朋友，依然需要被安慰，被怜悯。“抱歉，”他低声安慰着，闻到她发间传来的花香。“我知道这很痛苦。我…我希望能有另一种方式，但…但我别无选择。”

       Moira的呜咽更像是低声的尖叫，她快速的将他推开，摇摇头，看着他，就像在看一个怪物一样。

       “别…你竟敢告诉我…你感到抱歉…”她摇摇头。“你已经…从我身边带走…那么多…”

       “Moira，别，我…”

       她像是一条受惊的蛇一样快速躲开，这次她没有扇他耳光。但她的拳头揍上了他的下巴，带来了强烈的痛苦，但，他依旧没有还手，因为她突然喊了出来，她的愤怒和伤痛清晰的充斥在每一个字中。

       “你别想只是站在那儿…然后…然后感到抱歉，你已经…你已经杀了我的儿子！”

       Malcolm突然间觉得如坠冰窖。

       Oliver。

       Oliver在游艇上。

       他不光杀死了Moira的伴侣，还带走了她的孩子。她的第一个孩子。她也许能够接受失去自己的Alpha，但没有任何一个Omega能够忍受失去孩子的痛苦。她会永远记得失去的痛苦，会永远带着没能保护孩子的伤痛。而这一切都是他做的，他用无法想象的方法伤害了她。

       “Moira…我…”他再也无法告诉她自己有多愧疚，因为这无法弥补她的伤痛，所以他只是走上前将她拉入怀抱。她呜咽着，用拳头不断捶打他，但没有再次将他推开。

       “我的儿子，”她最终哭着停下了捶打他的双手，因为她身心俱疲，无以为继。“我的…我可爱…可爱的小男孩…God，Malcolm，你…你将他夺走了…你夺走了我的儿子…”

       Malcolm闭上眼，不出意料的，想起了最后一次看到Oliver时的样子。明亮得仿佛阳光一样，他在笑，眼睛因为快乐而闪闪发光。只要能走上正确的方向，必然风光无限，而Malcolm让他英年早逝。这本不该让他困扰。人都会死，在他为妻子复仇的计划中，用各种方式死去。但他并没有想让Oliver Queen成为死者中的一员。看在Moira的份上，他会让他活下去。

       但现在他必须带着杀死了Moira的无辜男孩的愧疚活下去，就像他对自己Omega之死的愧疚。

 

__中国近海某处_ _

__2007_ _

      Oliver Queen倚在肮脏的小小救生艇上，感到自己的虚弱，他悲痛欲绝，想象着自己还有多久才会死去，像他的父亲一样。已经没有水了，食物也在几天前告罄。他知道这只是时间问题，无论他的父亲怎样希望，他都不可能活下去。

      他开始感到昏昏欲睡。

      他感到一种令人不安的刺痛感。

      他不知道这是什么，但自从 _ _Gambit号__ 沉了，它就在那里，断断续续。

      他摇摇头，逼迫自己不再想，望着天空，听到海鸥的声音。他看到了一座岛，这让他重新燃起了活下去的希望。阳光透过薄雾，一座巨大的岛屿出现了。那里肯定有人，能够帮助他回家，磨难之后终于有了一个好兆头。


	2. Chapter 2

_星城_  
_…2012…_  
      这座城市，他的城市，在过去的5年中已经变了。  
      更加粗暴，更加冷硬，也更加黑暗。  
      或许它一直如此，只是他从前蒙蔽了双眼，从未看出来。  
      但现在，站在医院的房间里，望向窗外闪烁的灯光，他看出来了。  
      他看到了这座城市已经堕落，像是身负顽疾的病人，而他知道只有一个方法能拯救自己的城市。  
      他已经承诺过要纠正犯下的错误，从堕落中将星城拯救出来，像是割去恶性肿瘤一样，从内部将星城切开。  
      敏锐的听到门外的响动，他收回了思绪。积年的训练让他能听到那些模糊的声音，深吸一口气，努力准备迎接即将到来的一切，虽然他知道即使自己准备很长时间，也无法正常面对站在门外的人。  
      继续看向窗外的城市，他听到了门被小心翼翼地轻轻推开，闻到了气味，他闭上眼睛深深吸了口气。这是5年来，他第一次闻到站在屋里的Omega的味道，5年来第一次闻到他的香水，稀薄的花香，当他听到高跟鞋踏在地板上的声音时几乎要撑不住跪倒了。  
“Oliver？”  
      甜美温暖的声音，像温柔的海浪一样冲刷在身上，他缓缓转身面对她，看到她眼中含着的眼泪，她的嘴唇轻颤，克制着呜咽的冲动，他轻轻笑了一下，然后感到眼泪已经充满了他的眼眶。  
      “妈妈。”  
      她笑了，既欣喜又悲伤，眼泪快速的滑落，有几滴滑下她的脸颊。“我漂亮的孩子。”  
      她抱住了他。  
      五年来的第一次拥抱，他希望这个拥抱永远不要结束。他从不敢想自己还能再次见到母亲，不敢想还能拥抱着她，听着她的声音，紧紧抱住母亲，他将脸贴在她的发间，贪婪的吸着她的香水、洗发水以及Omega天然体香的味道。  
      当他们终于分开的时候，Moira一只手放在Oliver肩膀上，另一只手抚上他的脸颊，她贪婪的看着他的脸。她看到了儿子身上的变化，但并不想承认她的吃惊。  
      她记忆中的男孩已经远去，不再像她梦中一样了，现在她身前站着的是一个她几乎不认识了的男人。一个经历了5年时光，变得更加坚强的男人。她赶紧抛下这种想法，不想让这种想法破坏了她和自己宝贝儿子的重聚。5年了，她以为他已经死了，5年来，她觉得自己再也见不到他了，所以无论有什么变化，他依然是她的儿子，依然是她的Oliver。  
      “Oliver，我…”  
      她突然停住了，他们听到了一些响动，是不远处床上被单发出了窸窸窣窣的声音，Oliver立刻转头，他的本能让他去查看，去确认睡在那儿的小家伙是安全的。这是他几年来的老习惯了，无论过去多少年，他知道自己肯定改不了了。然后他走道床边，将滑落的被单盖了回去。  
      小姑娘翻了翻身，身体轻轻动了一下，他的手指抚上她的头发，轻轻哼起了一首古老的摇篮曲，这是他几年前学会的，那时候小女孩甚至没有出生，但是，这次摇篮曲并没能起作用，小姑娘没有重新睡下。他知道她处在陌生的环境中，更知道这让她难以入睡。看见小姑娘困倦的眨眨眼，接近蓝黑色的深蓝双睛凝视着他，他温柔的笑了。  
      将一缕碎头发梳回她的耳后，他将她抱了起来，坐在床上，她在被抱进怀里的时候将头放在了他的肩上。他缓缓的转头看向吃惊地看着小女孩的母亲，小女孩揉揉眼睛，嘴里嘟哝着什么依偎向他。  
      “Oliver…”

      Oliver看到了母亲眼中的疑问，她没有问出来，他只是冲她微笑了一下。  
      “妈妈，”他温柔的说着，怀中的小女孩看向Moira。“这是Robbie。”他低头看向Robbie。“她是我女儿。”


	3. Chapter 3

      Malcolm坐在自己的办公室里，听着关于Oliver Queen奇迹般未死归来的消息，在桌子上轻轻敲着钢笔，又看了一遍新闻。

      5年来，他一直生活在杀死年轻男人的自责里。

      现在Oliver安全的回家了，而且生机勃勃。

      但这也带来了更多的问题。

      Rorbert是不是也活下来了？他将真相和名单的事情告诉Oliver了么？Oliver会像他的父亲一样成为他的计划的威胁么？

      放下笔，他专注的看着电视上重复着的新闻，努力忽视后脑怪异的欣喜感觉。他按下遥控器将电视静音，然后拿起手机翻找他的通讯录，轻松找到那个人之后，按下了通话键。铃声响了几次之后，电话就被接了起来，有些不悦的女声。“如果没有什么重要的事情，Malcolm，我就挂电话了。”

      “我不能打电话问候一下你的儿子么，Moira？”

      Moira叹息着，他几乎能看到她脸上的不耐烦和痛苦。“我不觉得你打电话来是因为关心Oliver的情况。”

      “告诉我，你没有担心Robert是否告诉了他什么。告诉我，你不怀疑Oliver会是我们计划的威胁。如果你能确定，那我现在就结束通话。”

      Moira发出了愤怒的声音。

      “我的儿子还什么都没说，”她的怒吼让他想起了她因为Gambit号冲入他办公室的时候。“他没有说任何关于他的父亲，或是游艇，还有你那该死的计划的事情。现在，如果你不介意，Malcolm，我得回我儿子身边了。”

      她放下电话后滴滴的声音回响在他耳边，一会儿他按下了结束通话的按钮，放下手机。叹了口气，他倚上椅背，思绪回到他最后一次见到Oliver时。

__他刚刚和他的一个不那么讨喜的客户见面，正在离开酒吧，正在这时遇见了一个醉得轻飘飘的Oliver Queen。_ _

__他抓住Oliver的手臂稳住他，年轻的男人抬起头，露出了一个迷人的笑容。“Hey，Mister…”一个酒嗝，“Merlyn…”_ _

__Malcolm闻到了Oliver呼吸间的酒味，但那气味中还混着一些别的味道。甜蜜的味道，像是蜂蜜和醇香的黑巧克力。这让他的本能开始蠢蠢欲动，他以为很早之前就已经控制住并且埋葬的本能，正在跃跃欲试，他几乎要控制不住自己。他的思绪在__ 他是Omega，一个接近发情期的Omega _ _和__ 愚蠢的男孩，在接近发情的时候出来，还喝醉了 _ _之间摇摆。__

 _ _“难以想象的相遇…”有一个酒嗝，“你…在这儿…”Oliver傻笑着，Malcolm咬紧牙关。知道自己无法将Oliver留下自生自灭。也许是因为他是Omega，而且难以置信的是Oliver隐藏了__ 这点 _ _这么多年，也许是因为他现在接近发情期，Malcolm不能放任他自己在外面，他知道Oliver现在的状态会引起一个Alpha，或是更多的Alpha的欲望，他们会想支配他。Malcolm知道星城大部分的Alpha都没他那么能自我约束。__

__给司机打了个招呼，Malcolm在Omega又要绊倒的时候扶住了他的手臂。“Oliver，听我说，我现在带你回家。”_ _

__感觉这是个错误的选项，因为Oliver正在摇头，试图将他推开。“不不不，”他呻吟着，用那双狗狗眼恳求地望着早就不看漫画和孩子的Alpha。“不…我不想回家。家…不…好…”Oliver摇头。“想…想找一个地方…一个喝酒的地方…寻找…不错的Alpha…帮我…在…愚蠢的发情期期间…弄坏我…”_ _

__“Oliver。”Malcolm知道Oliver清醒的时候绝对不会做这么愚蠢和危险的决定。“Oliver，听我说，我不在意你想做什么，但我要把你…”_ _

__“我不想回家。”Oliver想从Malcolm的力道中夺回自己的手臂，提醒这个Alpha他已经不是当初的那个和他的儿子在花园玩的小男孩了。_ _

__Oliver想要跌跌撞撞的走开几步，Malcolm又一次抓住了他，这次Alpha的手指环住Oliver的后颈，Alpha向Omega宣告着权威和力量。这是赤裸裸的本能，这让Oliver停下，Malcolm控制他走向等待着的车时也不再挣扎。和年轻的男人坐在后座上，Malcolm让他的司机将他们带到Queen大厦。_ _

__沉默紧张的气氛持续了很长时间，随着之间的流逝，Oliver接近发情的气息随着他的每一次心跳逐渐变得浓烈，正当Malcolm考虑要不要摇下窗户呼吸一些新鲜空气的时候，Oliver，毫无疑问的被醉酒和热潮的早期征兆折磨着，令人惊讶的，突然爬上Malcolm的大腿。_ _

__他的双手不受控制的伸出，在Oliver摇晃的时候紧紧抓住他的屁股让他稳定住，同时抬头看向年轻人。_ _

__“Oliver。”Malcolm的声音中带着警告，手指收紧，像猫捏爪子一样捏住Oliver的屁股，正好Oliver的屁股在Malcolm身上摇晃。“现在，停下，Oliver。”_ _

__Oliver呻吟着摇头，双手撑在Malcolm的肩上，屁股依然在摇摆，Malcolm的下腹能感受到他硬起来了。“想要。”他呢喃着，“Please…我需要你…”_ _

__甜甜的蜂蜜和巧克力的味道变得更加浓烈，Malcolm能感觉到自己硬了。“Oliver，”他的声音变得低沉，更加野性。他应该将Oliver推开，应该强制Omega坐到车的另一边，但他发现自己的手指收紧，将年轻人拉得更近。“Oliver，我不想…不…我会带你回家，而不是别的地方。”_ _

__Oliver大声呻吟着摇头，在Malcolm身上磨蹭。“不，不我…我想要你…please…”_ _

__“这只是因为热潮，Oliver，”Malcolm的声音依然冷静，虽然他现在很想压住Oliver，给这个Omega他想要的。“还有酒精。当你清醒的时候就知道这有多愚蠢了，你也会知道我做了正确的选择。”_ _

__Oliver喘息着。“带我…带我回家之后…我不会呆在那儿…我会…继续回到这里…然后…找…找其他人…继续我的打…算…”_ _

__当Oliver离开他的腿时，Malcolm思绪中断。他小心筑起的防线在Oliver决定将自己随便丢给第一个Alpha的时候崩塌了。这个Omega太轻视他自己了，甚至草率的接受随意的一个Alpha，而不是细心挑选，去确定这个Alpha会感激他奉上自己。Malcolm一直知道Robert不太高兴他的儿子和继承人是Omega，但他不知道Robert的观点会对Oliver造成这么大的影响。_ _

__深吸一口气，Malcolm知道只有一种方法能解决现在的问题。_ _

__紧紧握住Oliver的屁股，让年轻的Omega继续坐在他的大腿上，他按下按钮和司机通话。“Wilfred，带我们去Aston酒店。”_ _

__酒店中人来人往，但没有人注意到他们的经过。Malcolm从未庆幸过自己一直在这家酒店预定了一间总统套房。到达酒店房间之后，他刚刚努力关门上锁，然后Oliver就转身整个人猛扑在他身上。亲吻一点都不温柔，他们不顾一切的深吻彼此，谁也不肯放松，Malcolm心中的野性都被唤起，Alpha低沉的咆哮一声，抓住Oliver的肩膀，将年轻男人推在墙上。_ _

_Oliver气喘吁吁的呜咽着，Malcolm将脸放在他的颈部，深吸一口气，用鼻子爱抚着他，用嘴轻轻亲吻他。“Malcolm…”他呻吟着，手指插入Malcolm发间，屁股向前贴住他，感受着Malcolm的硬挺和他的摩擦在一起，又呻吟了一声。_

__Malcolm发出含混不清的声音，既像呻吟又像吼声，他将Oliver重重压在墙上，双手滑入Omega的衬衫，享受着他温暖、平滑、柔软的皮肤。然后他的双手不由自主的抓住Oliver的衬衫，用经年训练得到的技巧，他撕裂了衬衫，布料散落在地板上。Oliver呻吟着仰头，暴露出他的颈项。这也许是个无意识的姿势，但这也一样勾起了Malcolm的原始欲望。_ _

__他的力量肯定让Oliver震惊了，他用双臂的力量抬起Oliver的双腿，举起了Omega，将他带到床上。_ _

__小心的将Oliver放在床上，Malcolm快速的脱下衣服，伸手去帮助沉浸在热潮和酒精中有些困难的的Oliver，Malcolm脱去剩下的衣服，爬上床，撑着手臂俯视正在渴求地呻吟着的Omega。Oliver被本能驱使着打开双腿，Malcolm轻松的趴在了他的双腿之间。_ _

__俯身到他的身体中间位置，Malcolm的之间逗弄着Oliver正在不断颤抖的小洞。他已经湿哒哒的了，天然的润滑已经流到了腿间，甚至湿润了Malcolm的手指，滴到了床单上。Alpha充满占有欲地低吼了一声，两指探入Oliver，让年轻的男人喊出声，挣扎了起来，Malcolm被迫用另一只手将Oliver按回床上，他开始用手指不断的抽插、扩张和翻转，Oliver的呻吟声更大了。_ _

__当手指摩擦到Oliver的前列腺时，他情不自禁的得意笑了，Omega在他身下虚弱的连声呻吟着。_ _

__“Malcolm…Malcolm请…请…操我…我已经准备好了…已经准备…请…操我…现在就操我…”_ _

__Malcolm低吼一声，再也禁不住野性欲望的呼唤，决定遵从内心，无视Oliver抗议的呻吟，将手指离开了Oliver，他俯身用手扶住自己的阴茎，对准了Oliver的洞口，阴茎的头部插入的时候感受着湿淋淋入口的颤抖。他知道自己应该满点，应该温柔的让Oliver放松，但看着Omega在他身下完全敞开自己，蠕动着、呻吟着要求被插入，让他猛然的插了进去。凶猛的硬挺插入Oliver，野蛮而饥渴。_ _

__Oliver，看起来并不在意。他大声的呻吟着，屁股动了起来，试着迎合Malcolm的饥渴，他的阴茎也硬了，贴在他的肚皮上，Malcolm的腹部在每一次动作时都调戏地擦过它。内心的饥渴、对Oliver身体的掌控、Omega的每一次呻吟，Malcolm逐渐迷失了自己，他的整个世界只剩下了Oliver，只剩下了他们彼此的碰触，Oliver的双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，甜蜜的蜂蜜香味让他咬上Oliver的颈项，彼此结合。_ _

__在要成结时犹豫了，他抗拒自己的本能。发现自己想要结合时，Malcolm的手环上Oliver的硬挺，轻抚着Omega，及时解决了他野蛮的欲望，让Oliver叫出声，完美漂亮的嘴唇中泄露出毫无意识的呻吟。_ _

__“Malcolm！ 哦…哦操…yes…please…快了…粗暴点…Malcolm，please…please…操！”_ _

__Oliver射了出来，种子洒在了自己的肚子上，Malcolm紧紧握拳，身体紧绷，身下人的洞口紧紧环住Malcolm的阴茎，Alpha低沉的吼了一声，他的阴茎被整个吞了进去，结锁在了Oliver的身体里，他的种子填满了他身下低声叫着的颤抖的Omega。_ _

      Malcolm眨眨眼，回忆逐渐退出脑海。他在那个酒店房间中和Oliver共度了三天。男孩的热潮在第三天的一早就结束了，Malcolm在他醒来之前就离开了，希望热潮和酒精的混合作用能够让Oliver永远不会记得发生了什么。然后他就知道Oliver也在 _ _Gambit号__ 上。

      杀死这个甜美的Omega的愧疚感啃食了Malcolm很多年。

      但Oliver还活着，已经回家了。

      很可能和Robert一样，是Malcolm复仇计划的阻碍。


	4. Chapter 4

回到Queen宅邸，Oliver本该有回家的感觉，但他还是情不自禁的觉得自己不属于这里，感觉到失落。Robbie开始哼那首古老的摇篮曲，这让他的心像是被紧握住一样，他强迫自己不去回忆之前那些事情，差点没听到他的母亲告诉他，他的房间依然还是老样子，就像他从未离开过。他低头看看Robbie，她正在睁大眼睛看着四周，试图将一切收入眼中，他温柔的握了握她的手，无声的安慰着她。  
一切都发生的很快。Walter Steele，这个Alpha的身上充斥着Oliver母亲的味道，Oliver知道这个男人已经和Moira结合了。再次见到Raisa，她温柔的脸上带着一个充满爱意的微笑。Thea的性征已经显现出来了，一位Alpha，真不让人意外。她拥抱了他一下，眼泪似乎要掉落下来，直到她看到了Robbie。  
将Thea介绍给Robbie的过程十分顺利。Thea刚刚才震惊的知道自己已经升级成阿姨了，想要抱抱Robbie，但是小女孩对于她的新家人依然有些抵触，她躲开了，藏在Oliver的双腿后。他看出了Thea眼中试图掩藏起来的受伤，开始道歉，但Moira说这完全可以理解，Robbie还需要一点时间才能适应。  
Oliver点点头，礼貌说晚餐前他要带着Robbie休息一会儿。Raisa说她已经特地为Robbie准备了一个房间，他点头致谢，带着女儿走到了自己以前的房间。当天走进房间的时候，感到的只有陌生。他几乎在这间屋子中度过了人生大部分的时间，长时间以来这里都是他的神圣庇护所，但现在，这一切都对他不再有意义了，他感觉到自己在这个曾经是他庇护所的地方格格不入。  
将从车里带出来的盒子放下，他看着Robbie慢慢的从他身边离开，她环视这个房间的所有物品。她看着床，过了一小会儿爬了上去。她陷在柔软的床上，眨眼睛看着他。他看着她微笑起来，然后小心翼翼的慢慢站起来，像是其他孩子一样，在床中间开始蹦蹦跳跳。她开始咯咯笑，然后就变成了开心的尖叫，他也情不自禁的轻笑出来。  
她上次表现得像是孩子一样，像是一个普通的小女孩，是什么时候了？  
Robbie蹦了起来，向后仰着落下来，笑着着陆在了枕头中间。  
Oliver笑着走到床边，坐下，将Robbie抱在怀里，在她轻轻拉住他的衬衫时将她抱得更紧，她喜欢用手指卷他的头发玩。  
“我们会在这里呆很久么？”她凝视着他，Oliver知道她肯定很困惑。  
“这是我们的家，Robbie，”他一边说一边将她的头发拢回耳后。“我们现在住在这里。”  
Robbie安静的看着他，然后移开了视线，看了看这个屋子。他知道她和他都需要一段时间来习惯住在这栋房子、这座城市里，特别是在他们经历过一些事情以后。他亲了亲她的太阳穴。  
“一切都会好起来的，小小鸟，”他笑着说，她回头看着他。“一切都在变好。”  
Robbie用那双蓝色的大眼睛看着他。  
“你曾经对马西欧和塔苏说过这句话。”【1】  
Oliver的心跳漏了一拍，他抱着自己的女儿，亲吻着她的脸颊，她蜷缩在他怀中。他不知道如何回答自己的女儿，所以他用最不会出问题的方式。  
“想让我在洗澡前唱你喜欢的歌么，小小鸟？”  
Robbie点头，他笑了，至少他能给她一点点的安慰。  
“嘿，小笑翠鸟【2】  
坐在树上  
你不想过来  
为我唱首歌么

歌唱森林  
歌唱海洋  
嘿，小笑翠鸟  
为我歌唱

尽管狂风肆虐  
尽管风暴来袭  
唱起来吧，小笑翠鸟  
不用时间太长  
直到风暴过去  
直到天空晴朗  
歌唱吧，小笑翠鸟  
忠于信仰”  
他唱着，直到Robbie坠入梦乡，然后他小心的将她放在床上，为她盖上毯子，温柔的将她的头发拢到耳后，然后他起身去了浴室。他洗了很长时间，比往常所用的时间都长，但他已经很久没有这么满足过了，在安全的地方，洗个长长的热水澡。当他最终结束并走出浴室的时候，只在腰上围了一条毛巾，他在镜子前停住，审视着自己在镜中的映像。从前被宠坏的亿万富翁花花公子，那个天真的男孩已经消失了，取而代之的是经历了五年磨难的坚强男人。  
他的视线扫过浑身上下的刺青和伤疤，这是他所忍受过的事情的证明。经历了所有之后，他活了下来。深吸一口气，思绪牵引他回到Gambit号出事的那一晚，他迅速的转移了注意力，穿上衣服，想要把那段回忆锁起来。现在他必须把注意力集中，他已经回家了，但他的家人们都彻底的改变了，而几小时后，他最好的朋友回来和他一起共进晚餐。他不觉得一起吃晚饭或是马上再次见到Tommy是个好选择，但既然他已经经历过更糟糕的事情，并且活了下来，所以他觉得一顿晚饭不会是什么大事。  
他穿衣服的时候看了看开始翻身的Robbie，他脸上露出一个笑容，走到床边坐下，手指伸入她的头发，她深深吸了口气，双眼像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀一样颤抖了一下，困倦的眨眨眼。  
“嘿，小小鸟，”他语调温柔，手指继续为女儿顺头发，将暗金色的头发梳起来“准备好洗澡了么？”  
Robbie试图不要打哈欠，但是失败了，她点点头，Oliver轻笑着起身，将她抱在怀里。  
这个澡像他期待的一样顺利，感谢Robbie兴奋的玩水活动和恶作剧，他的衣服吸饱了水，但他和她笑得一样开心，他用墙角架子上的一条大浴巾包住女儿，将她带回卧室，让她坐在床边，自己在他们从香港带过来的行李袋中翻找衣服。  
Robbie穿好衣服之后，Oliver给自己换上了干衣服，她坐在床上，面对着父亲，让他擦干她的头发，他扔开毛巾。她转头看着他，“你会把我的头发编起来么，爸比？”  
Oliver笑着亲亲她的额头。“当然。”  
当他编到发尾的时候发现自己没有能绑住辫子的东西。他曾经在岛上用过一条皮革去固定Robbie的头发，但那条发绳已经断了。他皱了皱眉，思考着他还能用些什么，然后想起他们已经到家了，他完全可以直接找Thea去要一条发绳。他缓缓起身，敏锐的感觉到Robbie在好奇的看他，不知道他为什么突然离开了。  
“我需要去找Thea要一条发绳，小小鸟，”他说着走到门口。“我马上回来，好吗？”  
Robbie点头，他冲她笑了一下，然后离开了房间，安静的关上身后的门。  
Robbie等到门关上之后就跳下了床，走到他们从炼狱带来的盒子前。轻松的打开了锁，她曾经很多次见过她的爸爸往里面放东西，所以她牢牢记得，有一次她打开盒子，翻动了一些东西，然后她发现了那个她爸爸用来安全隐藏东西的小黑盒子。看了眼门口，她小心的打开了盒子，拿出了那条项链，将它系在脖子上，藏在衣服下面，现在她感觉好点了。她将黑盒子放回原处，关上并再次锁住了大盒子。  
快速的回到床上，刚坐下她爸爸就回来了。她笑着看他走到她身边，坐在她身后，慢慢的开始给她编辫子。她依然不确定他们会不会在这里呆很长时间，他们从不在任何地方呆很长时间，但她的爸爸说这里是家，所以至少现在，她接受了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】马西欧和塔苏：第三季出现的夫妇，塔苏就是武士刀，马西欧现在在刺客联盟。  
> 【2】Kookaburra：澳洲土著语。


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver在玄关等待Tommy的到来，看到了小桌子上的照片。他拿起一个，是他在孩提时代和父亲一起照的，没有了痛苦记忆的影响，他情不自禁的笑了。他的父亲也许是个难相处的人，作风老派，但Oliver从不怀疑这个男人爱着他。他听到餐厅里Robbie甜甜的笑声，然后他笑得更开心了。  
出乎意料的，他听到门打开的声音，闻到传来的气味，温暖又熟悉，来自他一直以来最好的朋友。  
“我说什么来着，”Tommy的声音传来，仿佛五年的分离从未有过。“坐游艇弱爆了。”  
Oliver轻笑出声，他放下照片，转头去看他几年未见的朋友。Tommy看上去和从前一样，骄傲自信的笑着。他们拥抱彼此，Oliver在他们分开的时候依然在笑，Tommy的眼神有些闪烁，Oliver立刻知道有什么不对。  
“Tommy？”  
“别…生气或是什么的。当他知道我要来的时候，他也坚持要来。”  
Oliver轻轻皱眉。“谁？”  
门口的动静立即吸引了他的注意，多年的训练和经验让他警惕起来。他惊讶的看着Malcolm，Tommy的父亲走进来，关上身后的门。年长的Merlyn脸上浮现一个微笑，Oliver的心跳漏了一拍。他上次见到Malcolm Meryln的时候，经历…十分有趣。  
“Oliver，”Malcolm唤他名字的声音有些复杂，他走近些。“你不知道我有多高兴能看到你。”  
Oliver笑了，Malcolm将他拉入一个怀抱，艰难的试图让自己不再回想这个男人全裸的样子，那样强壮有力，Alpha的气息在他被原始欲望控制的时候更加狂暴。当Alpha的手抚上他后背的时候，Oliver战栗了一下，赶快退开，脖子上感到针刺一样，在他后退的时候迅速蔓延到他的后脑。依然在笑，依然试图扮演那个很高兴回来的男孩，他将他们请进了餐厅。  
他看到他的母亲对于Malcolm的到来很意外，但她很快用一个动人的微笑掩住了，当Walter向另一个Alpha打招呼的时候，Oliver的注意转向了正在和Thea一起玩耍的Robbie，她们正在彼此扔一个旧足球。他笑着走到女儿身边，她注意到他，咯咯笑着投进他的怀里。他抱着她，转身看向正在十分好奇的看着她们的Tommy。  
“Tommy，”他依然笑着，Robbie的手臂环住他的颈项，看看他又看看Tommy。“这…这是Robbie，我女儿。”  
Tommy看起来被这个事实惊呆了，如果不是大家都突然看着他们的话，还会更有趣。感谢Tommy快速控制住自己，他明媚迷人的笑了，像他平常在俱乐部或是酒吧时的那种。  
“很高兴看到你，Robbie。”  
Robbie没有回答，只是看向Oliver的反应。Oliver安抚性的笑着。  
“Robbie，这是我的朋友Tommy。我们在比你现在更小的时候就是朋友了。”  
Robbie皱皱鼻子，看看他再看看Tommy，然后又看了看他。  
“我以为马西欧和阿纳托利【1】是你的朋友。”  
Oliver轻笑，将她抱得更紧，亲亲她的脸颊。“人通常不止两个朋友，小小鸟。”  
Robbie哼哼两声，看起来没有被说服。他并没有强迫她，也没有责备她。他亲亲她的太阳穴，慢慢将她放回地上，当看到她脖子上的东西时他停住了，那是像链子一样的东西。他小心的拿出链子，看见上面的识别牌，他轻轻皱眉。Robbie的面无表情，但是双眼显示出她在担心Oliver冲她发火。  
“Roberta，”他轻声说着，大拇指抚上其中一个识别牌，明白他们最好别用英语交流。那样的话会涉及到太多他不能回答的问题。“Nicong nalidedao ne？”  
你从哪里得到的？  
他知道她是从藏在床下的盒子里得到的链子和识别牌。盒子里保留的是他们炼狱生活的一部分。但她拒绝回答的姿态代表了她害怕卷进麻烦。但他知道她没有问过他就将东西拿出来，代表她依然感觉到不安，想要一些东西让自己平静下来，让自己感到安全。她想让她之前度过的生活和现在衔接起来。她会需要很长，很长一段时间才能感到舒适。Oliver知道这个。  
深吸一口气，他亲了亲她的额头，然后将识别牌和链子放回她的衣服下面。“好吧，”他微笑着，Raisa过来告诉他们晚饭已经准备好了。  
人们落座，Oliver，Tommy，Thea和Robbie坐在一边，Moira，Walter和Malcolm在另一边。这是一顿毫无波澜的晚饭。Tommy侃侃而谈流行文化、足球和政治，Oliver假装很有兴趣的听着，Robbie则是一脸纠结的看着他，不明白他们的话题，他冲她眨眨眼，无声的告诉她这都不重要。他在干这些的同时，还注意着Moira和Walter像其他结合了的伴侣一样的动作，尽管他们在努力掩饰，而他知道这都是因为他，因为他们不觉得他能接受这个。  
然后Thea决定换一个每个人都会避免的话题，尽管他们都想问。  
“那里怎么样？”  
那里，Oliver知道是指那座岛。在座的人都安静了下来，他看着他的妹妹，微笑，试图用一个模糊的回答转移注意力。  
“很冷。”  
听到Robbie愤怒的哼声，他看了他的小女孩一眼，而她只是继续吃晚饭，一遍又一遍的哼那首摇篮曲。  
Tommy笑了出来，然后想要拉着Oliver明天一起去市里，声称要让他补上缺失的一切，然后Moira不假思索的同意了，说这是个好主意，Walter和Thea点头表示赞同，Malcolm发出了反对的声音。  
“我觉得，”Malcolm隔着桌子望向Tommy和Oliver。“对Oliver来说，最好让他休息一下，安顿下来。”  
“Malcolm，”Moira想说什么，但Malcolm没有停下。  
“而且我觉得他的女儿也想待在他身边，尽快适应这里。你们似乎都忘了这点，这里的所有，我们所有人，对她来说都是陌生人。”  
Oliver感觉心脏要跳出胸膛了。他曾经听到Malcolm用这种语调对Tommy说话么？那么的关心？Tommy被他父亲的话影响了，他快速的低头看盘子，手紧攥叉子，Oliver想伸手安慰他一下，但他的注意力被转走了，他的母亲劝Malcolm说她会照顾好Robbie的，Oliver可以跟Tommy一起出去。  
“实际上，”Oliver打断了他们的对话，显然Malcolm正打算诉说他的立场，想要吸引所有人的注意力。“我觉得我也许可以早上去办公室，然后一天剩下的时间陪伴Robbie。”  
这引起了Moira的注意，他从她的表情得知他的话出乎了她的意料。在她回应之前，Walter说话了。  
“你有很多时间，Oliver。Queen大厦不会跑的。”  
Oliver吸了口气，正在想如何回答，这时Raisa绊倒了，险些撞上他，一碗水果倒在他的腿上，但他抓住了她，在她道歉的时候将她扶了起来，温柔的笑着，用俄语对她说没事，这时意外发生了。  
每个人，除了Robbie，都惊讶的盯着他。  
“伙计，”Tommy非常惊讶。“你说俄语？”  
Oliver知道他不能解释背后的故事，但当Walter，这个迷人的Alpha说话的时候，他找到了解决方法。  
“我不知道你大学的时候学了俄语，Oliver。”  
Oliver难以自制的冷冷看了Walter一眼，尽管过了五年，他依然会有点尖刻。  
“我也不知道你想要和我的母亲结合，Walter。”  
所有人都安静了下来，看着Moira的脸，他知道自己过分了。但Oliver没有道歉。每个人都假装这不是事实。当Moira带着疑问的视线看向Thea时，Thea立刻摇头。“我什么都没说。”  
Oliver觉得Moira不该认为他看不到那么明显的事实，尤其是当它被摆在眼前的时候。“她不必说，”他平静的说，很想知道为什么所有人都认为他蠢到不能自己发现。  
“Oliver，”Moira平静的挽起Walter的手，对她的Alpha笑着，然后再次看向Oliver。“没错，Walter和我已经结合了，但我不想让你觉得我们做了任何不尊重你父亲的事情。”  
Walter点点头然后期待的看着他。显然不希望他和Oliver之间存在问题。“我们俩都相信Robert，和你，已经…去世了。”  
Oliver没说什么，也没对他的母亲说什么，但他情不自禁的伸手触摸自己的肩膀，感受着衬衫衣料下的伤痕。Robbie看着他，知道他的衣服下隐藏着什么，尽管她并不完全明白这意味着什么。他知道他该说些什么，随便什么，但他找不到合适的词汇。  
深吸一口气，他站起来，走到桌角附近，俯身亲吻Robbie的头，告诉她自己吃完晚饭，然后他离开了，Tommy问他“我们明天出去么”，他点头答应了，然后离开了房间，无视他母亲用焦急的语气呼唤他的名字。  
他意识到自己在花园里，看着夜幕下广阔的庄园，回忆起在炼狱的那些夜晚，黑暗代表着许多各种各样的危险，他不敢离开营地。深吸一口气，他用手抚住脸，将那些关于炼狱岛的思绪甩开。他必须关注眼下，关注他现在需要做的事情。  
“Oliver。”  
听到Malcolm的声音，他完全僵住了。  
当然了。  
如果有人会从餐厅跑出来追他的话，那只能是Malcolm。  
注：【1】阿纳托利·克尼亚杰夫：黑帮成员，第一季对话中有出现。


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver缓缓转身，勉强自己露出一个微笑。  
“Malcolm。”  
Oliver知道自己冒失了，叫了Malcolm的名字，而不是用礼貌的 _Mr.Merlyn_ ，他从小到大都这么叫，但考虑到刚刚发生的事情，他觉得Malcolm或许不会在意这个问题。这个Alpha的微笑证明了他的猜测没错，他并没有纠正Oliver。Malcolm微笑着慢慢的走到他身边。  
“你还好么，Oliver？”  
Oliver希望自己的笑容还能像从前的花花公子那样迷人。“我很好。”  
Malcolm没有被他糊弄住。  
“承认自己不太好也没关系的，Oliver。”  
Oliver轻笑着摇摇头。“如果有事的话我会说出来的，”他咧嘴笑了。  
“那你为什么在这儿，而不是和你的家人在一起？”  
Oliver的笑容消失了。  
“你又为什么离开呢？”  
Malcolm微微笑了一下。“因为我想看看你怎么样了。”  
“你不必担心我，Malcolm。”  
“你是我最好朋友的儿子，我觉得我应该关心你。”  
Oliver轻哼一声。“不是因为你的愧疚么？”  
任何人都会忽视Malcolm微微的紧张表现，Malcolm微微后退了一点，但多年的训练和生活在地狱里的经历教会Oliver许多，他不会无视这种细小的变化。他什么都没说，只是等待着，想知道Alpha接下来会说些什么，会有什么动作。  
“愧疚？”  
Malcolm想让自己的声音听起来像是他不知道Oliver在说什么，而Omega回以轻哼。  
“大多数的Alpha，至少都会等Omega醒来再离开。”  
Oliver看到Malcolm放松了下来，紧张感已经渐渐消散，他很好奇Alpha以为他要说什么。Malcolm以为他知晓了什么秘密？Oliver的好奇心被提起来了。Malcolm知道他父亲名单的事情了？Robert和Malcolm谈过这些他带进坟墓中去的秘密了么？这两个Alpha曾经是朋友，最好的朋友，Malcolm可能知道一些能帮助Oliver拯救星城，让它不再继续堕落下去的事情么？  
他非常想问，但还是没说出口，知道即便他问了，能得到的也只有否认和转移话题，所以他只是微笑了一下。  
以前那个花花公子的微笑，人们往往将他当做一个愚蠢的孩子。  
“我以为你不记得，”Malcolm也笑了一下。“你…喝醉了。”  
Oliver忍不住笑了。Malcolm对他当时撞上他时情况的描述简直太文明了。“Yeah。”他轻轻点头。“没错。”  
他们又陷入了沉默，几分钟后Malcolm又开口了。  
“你还好么，Oliver？你看起来…和从前不同了。”  
Oliver感到一股直击心灵的疼痛，但他无视了这种感觉。他曾经在炼狱岛和其他地方感受过，但这并没有任何意义。至少他想不出有什么意义，所以他只是将这感觉推开，无视它。将注意力转回到Malcolm的问题上。这个Alpha看着他，注视着他的方式，就好像他以为Oliver马上就要崩溃了一样。他强迫自己露出一个笑容，耸耸肩。  
“我很好。”  
令他惊讶的是，Malcolm突然迫近，他们之间的距离近到Oliver能够闻到他身上的古龙水，以及被古龙水掩盖住的纯粹Alpha的味道。这味道让他脖子后的毛发都竖了起来，手臂上有一股刺痛感。心灵上的古怪疼痛再次袭来，他好几分钟都无法正常思考，也无法集中注意力。他开始深吸气，试图甩开奇怪的感觉，这时Malcolm的动作再次出乎他的意料。  
Alpha动了，目标明确，速度快到久经磨练的Oliver没有反应过来，Malcolm抱住了他，一只手抓住他的衬衫，另一只手抚上他的脸颊，嘴唇撬开了他的。Oliver发出低沉的声音，在本能的驱使下自然而然的向Malcolm靠的更近，手指伸入浓密的黑发中，Alpha的舌头钻入他的嘴唇，在Oliver张嘴的时候伸了进去。  
这个亲吻一点都不温柔。  
无关温柔，也不含爱意。  
激烈有力的亲吻让Oliver回想起自己和Malcolm共同度过的热潮期。  
回忆刺激着他，让他感受到了很久很久没感受过的东西，他更加凑近Malcolm，亲吻封住了他的呻吟声，他已经迷失在了Alpha的气息和有力的怀抱中。他感觉到Malcolm用一只手臂抱住他时的咆哮，他将Oliver抱得更紧，直到两人完全贴在一起。当Malcolm的手划到他的臀部，Oliver又呻吟出声，被牛仔包裹住的臀部本能的向前顶，他的手从Malcolm的头发离开，摸上了Alpha的腰带，这时候一个声音打断了环绕在他身边的欲望。  
“Daddy？”  
Oliver将自己从Malcolm身上撕下来，喘息着，感觉身体像是过了电一样，从一个神经细胞到另一个神经细胞，他看到Malcolm的胸膛剧烈起伏，Alpha试图控制住自己。真奇怪，一个亲吻怎么能影响到他们。但他没时间细想了，或许Malcolm先亲了他，但这时Robbie的声音又响了起来。  
“Daddy？”  
她依然在屋子里，尽管快要过来开门了，他迅速将衬衫理平整，绕过Malcolm走向门边，他的小女孩出现了。  
“嘿，小小鸟，”他走向她，将她抱了起来，在怀中摇晃了一下。“怎么了？”  
“我想回我们的房间，”Robbie说着用手臂抱上他的脖子。她眼中没有拭净的眼泪依然在闪闪发亮。“但是我找不到它了，这间房子太大了。”她看向Malcolm，“我没想打搅你们。”  
Oliver笑着亲亲她的额头。“没关系，”他看了看Malcolm，Alpha正表情莫测的看着他们，“我和Mr.Meryln已经说完了，没事的。”  
Robbie点点头，依偎在他肩上，脸背着他的颈项，Oliver又看了看Malcolm，他理解的点点头。Oliver微笑着回了屋子，轻轻的按着Robbie的后背，让她更加舒适。  
_oOoOoOo_  
Malcolm看着Oliver回到屋里，想忽略那股突然蹿升的疯狂念头，那股跟随Oliver而去的渴望充斥着他的全身，他想要去确认Omega的情况，想去确认Oliver的小女儿的情况。他不知道这股渴望从何处来，也很多年没有这种感受了。他摇摇头，感到了自己的心绪不宁，只能告诉自己这只是天然的保护欲作祟。  
Oliver是Robert的儿子，无论结局如何，Robert曾经是Malcolm最好的朋友。只有本能才能解释他想要弥补Oliver的想法，毕竟5年前他差点杀了他。  
转过身，看着夜晚黑暗的花园，Malcolm将保护欲和突如其来的猛烈愧疚感压下。  
深吸一口气，用大拇指摩挲着自己的下唇，思考着他为什么会那么激烈的秦伟Oliver。他自己知道他并不打算这样，尽管这个吻感觉棒极了。这是他几年前帮助Oliver度过热潮期以后的第一次冲动。  
“Malcolm？”  
听到Moira的声音，他转身，看到她走道门口，他露出了一个迷人的微笑，但她尖锐的表情告诉他这不管用。  
“你和Oliver谈话了。”  
他点点头，Moira走出门外，关上门确保他们的对话不会被人听到。  
“你依然觉得Robert将你的复仇计划告诉了他么？”  
Malcolm露出一个丝毫没有笑意的笑容。“你还需要更深入的问问他。”  
“Malcolm…”  
“很明显他在隐藏什么。”  
Moira双手合拢放在身前，脸上和他一样平静。这是她多年来学会的谈话技巧，尤其是对那些认为她是Omega和女性就比他们第一等的商人们。“精神创伤，”她平静的陈述。“我的儿子在隐藏的就是创伤。你不知道他在岛上受了什么折磨，他需要忍耐这一切。我不会让我的儿子成为目标，无论他知不知道计划，他都在试图让不让我们看到他的伤痛。”  
Malcolm深吸一口气。“如果不只是精神创伤呢？如果他知道了什么，或是阻止我们呢？”他摇摇头。“我们 _必须_ 确认，Moira。我们要排除任何的怀疑，你能做到么？找个方式确认一下？”  
Moira眯起眼睛。“如果我能，你会让我全权负责么？”  
他笑了。“当然，好好确认一下，Moira。我们需要快点，我们马上就要豁出一切了。”  
她点头，转身开门回到屋里，然后停下回头，她的声音像是远方的惊雷。“你该走了，Malcolm。”  
他看着她离去，缓缓发出一声悠长的叹息。他不想对Oliver做这些事情，尤其是在这个孩子经历了这么多之后，特别是这个Omega还有了个需要照顾的孩子，但无论他对Oliver的感觉有多好，他都是一个需要处理的威胁。  
无论是哪种。


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver很快就发现回到星城并没有他想象的那么平顺。  
他如Tommy希望的一样，一起去看看这座城市，在路上他看到了许多变迁的地方和没变的地方。他还去见了Laurel，他需要试着和她和好，或许会像他们之前一样好。他发现她现在是位律师了，在棕榈区的法律援助办公室工作，然后，当她看向他的时候，他就知道她依然在恨他。他的话语不会让她有任何改变。他曾是她的男朋友，曾经想和她在一起，尽管他们都是Omega，而他背叛了她，和她的妹妹出轨了。如果这还不够可怕的话，他还导致了她妹妹的死亡。  
在Laurel将他一个人扔在街上之后，Oliver和Tommy一起回到Tommy的车里，想着该回Queen庄园去看看Robbie的时候，一群戴着面具的人袭击并绑架了。面具人似乎非常想知道Robert Queen有没有活着到达岛上，他有没有告诉Oliver什么。他们毫无准备的发现Oliver自己挣脱了出来，冲他们反击。杀死他们非常容易。然后Oliver捏造了一个戴绿色兜帽的人拯救了他和Tommy的故事。幸好Tommy并没有回过魂来，既没有确认也没有否认Oliver的故事。但这并没有阻止Quentin Lance警探，Laurel的父亲怀疑他。这个Alpha就像Laurel一样，认为Oliver应该为5年前的事情负责。无所谓了，他既然能忍受Laurel的恨意，也能忍受Lance的。  
这次的绑架让他的母亲迅速的给他找了个保镖。  
John Diggle是个Alpha，以前是个士兵，闻起来就像枪油的味道，他能感觉到他的愤怒和悲痛。他的举止依然像个士兵，但当Robbie被介绍给他的时候，他的肢体语言变得更加柔和亲切了些，Oliver知道这个男人或许有个自己的孩子，也可能是有个很关心的孩子，他喜爱那个孩子就像喜爱Robbie一样。  
Diggle不像是Oliver年幼时的保镖一样好骗。Oliver在星城的真正工作因为他的存在而变得十分艰难，因为Diggle总是盯着他。他设法从这个男人的眼皮底下溜走好几次了。有一次是在事务所成立的时候，另一次是在Tommy的欢迎回家派对上去处理Adam Hunt，Laurel想把这个男人抓进牢里，因为他诈骗了好几百人，导致他们被赶出了家园，被夺走了救命的东西。这个男人的名字也在他父亲的名单上。  
回到派对，Oliver身前站着Lance和他的警官们，他们看到戴绿兜帽的男人用飞索，从Hunt所在的地方来到开派对的地方。戴上自鸣得意的花花公子面具，Oliver出一亿美元悬赏任何关于穿绿兜帽的疯子的线索。他的话语点燃了派对上人们的热情，也点燃了Lance的怒火。Lance面对着他，眼中闪烁着愤怒和愧疚，责问他是否曾经想要救Sara，Oliver感到撕心裂肺的疼痛。  
日子一天天过去，几周后Oliver已经划掉了名单上更多的名字。Marcus Redman，Martin Summers, James Holder.  
尽管James Holder不在治安维护者的受害人名单上。他被一个名叫死射的刺客杀死了。死射实际上的身份是Floyd Lawton，一位将毒药淬在子弹上杀死目标的Omega。尽管最终Oliver用箭射中了Lawton的眼睛拿下了他，但有什么搅乱了他，让他不断想起从前的回忆，Oliver别无选择，必须向Diggle坦诚自己治安维护者工作的真相。如果不这样的话，Alpha可能会死于Lawton的带毒子弹。Diggle最初完全接受不了，他愤然离去，甚至辞去了Oliver保镖的工作。  
Oliver很感谢他的帮助，也很高兴终于可以和别人吐露他夜晚活动的真相了。  
在帮助Laurel证明了Peter Declan，一个被控谋杀自己妻子的人的清白后，Oliver惊讶的发现Diggle回来了，Diggle说自己并不同意Oliver的所作所为，但他或许可以保证Omega继续活下去，只是看在Robbie的份上。不幸的是，在Diggle回归的几分钟内，Oliver就被官方批捕了，负责这事的人依然是Lance，罪名是妨碍司法公正、故意伤害、擅闯民宅和谋杀。  
坐在审讯室里，戴着手铐等待审讯，Oliver知道警察，特别是Lance，以为他们自己得到了所有的真相，以为自己让他走投无路了。当Lance走进来审讯他的时候，Oliver说出口的第一句话就是“这是一个错误。”  
Lance没有理他，只是坐下开始做记录。“我会问你几个问题，都是报告中的常规问题，”警探的话让Oliver觉得他在奚落他，试图让他生气的做出失控行为或是说出什么能定罪的东西。“你曾经被抓起来么？”  
Oliver不禁冷冷的笑了出来，Lance讽刺了他一句，因为他已经知道了答案。  
“就像我说的，”Oliver冷静而理性的看着他，“这是一个错误。”  
“我至今唯一的错误就是我当初没有在码头上抓住机会开枪打你。”  
Oliver装出恼怒的样子。“我不是你想象的那样。”  
“是的，你就是我以为的那个人。你是危险分子，不关心自己伤害了谁，只是你现在选择用弓箭代替信任和游艇去伤害别人。”  
Oliver摇头。“警探，”他的声音依然平静而理性，“我知道你憎恨我，但你的憎恨不会让我变成治安维护者。”  
Lance同意这点，但坚称他有足够的证据，能够证明Oliver小心编造了一个故事。每一个Oliver试图辩解为巧合的事情，Lance都会要求他提供证据，显然任何话语都不能让他们摆脱这种状态。后来Moira和Walter理所当然的出现，阻止了审讯。Walter告诉Oliver在律师到达之前不要和警察说任何事情，Oliver说只要律师是Laurel他就照办。他的母亲试图劝阻，但Oliver坚持己见，劝她至少问问Laurel。  
奇迹发生了，Laurel接受了这个案子，甚至让Oliver离开了拘留所，但他还是要戴上电子脚镣。他表现得像是发生了什么极其糟糕的事，但实际上他在偷偷窃喜。这也是他计划的一部分，他决定去参加一个极端奢华的派对，作为自己的不在场证明，而Diggle，穿着治安维护者的衣服去挑一个青少年犯罪团伙。他的计划成功了，在Diggle通知他的几分钟后，一个穿着侍者衣服的男人袭击了派对，他的目标很明确 - 杀死Oliver，Lance来了，开抢阻止了这个男人。  
当Lance卸下Oliver的电子脚镣时，他说关于Oliver的一切指控都被撤销了。他的家人们为此松了一口气，警探退后，Robbie扑向Oliver的怀抱，他抱住了女儿。Oliver知道自己刚刚差点被送进监狱，差点被人杀死。但问题是谁雇佣了这个杀手？是名单上的某个人根据警方所谓的证据而采取的行动，还是什么其他事情？  
_oOoOoOo_  
Malcolm坐在自己的办公室批阅文件，门突然被打开，Moira冲了进来，她脸上的愤怒表情大大超乎了Omega一般能做出来的。他多少被她的出现惊讶到了，他认为她在家人经历了前几天的事情之后会选择留在家里。  
“Moira，”他露出一个礼貌的微笑。“我们有约么？”  
“没有，”她冷冰冰的盯着他，表情严肃。“但我决定扔开我的礼节，因为你想要杀死我的儿子。”  
他感觉到被人捅了一刀一样的疼，在他派那个男人去解决Oliver的时候也有这种感觉，他强迫自己镇静下来。“我知道你的礼节，我只是在评估你的儿子是不是那个正在盯着我们联盟的治安维护者，”Moira给他的回应就是继续用想揍他的神情盯着他。“我必须这么做。”  
“那你现在知道你错了，Oliver _不是_ 你的敌人。”   
“我表达最诚挚的歉意，”Malcolm轻笑，Moira危险的眯起眼睛证明他说错话了。她向前倾身，双手撑在他的桌子上。  
“我知道你已经知道我将游艇打捞了上来，就像我知道你杀死了Hudson一样。”  
“危险总喜欢降临在太过谨慎的人身上。”  
Moira点头，但眼中的怒火还没消散。她听到了他没有费心隐藏的威胁。“我曾经是好士兵，”她的语调冰冷但坚毅。“我做了所有你要求的事情，但如果我的家人哪怕手指被纸割伤，我都会将你的整个世界烧成灰烬。”  
Malcolm看着Moira转身离开，她身后的门轻轻关上，他倚回了椅子上，一只手摩擦着自己的脸。他不想将Oliver当做目标，不想派人去杀Omega，但证据都指向Oliver就是治安维护者。只要一想到他差点杀死这个年轻人，他就感到十分难受。他也许会让小Robbie成为孤儿，她会拥有Moira和Theater，但这个失去父亲的小宝贝的人生会变成什么样？  
深吸一口气，他试图无视身体一侧传来的刺痛感，然后做了一个突然的决定，突然但不聪明。他甚至没有多想就起身离开了办公室，告诉他的助理截住所有的来电，然后取消所有的会议。她默默点头，他快步走在走廊上，呼叫他的司机等着他。  
他解释不清为什么一定要去看看Oliver，必须亲自去看看Omega的情况。  
驶向Queen大宅的路上很安静，甚至有些紧张，司机停车并将车泊在一边时，Malcolm深呼吸让自己平静下来。司机不发一言的下来为他开门。Malcolm伸手要敲门的时候，门就开了。他眨眨眼，没有看到任何人，但低头就看到了Oliver的女儿Robbie，她正抬头看着他。  
他笑着冲她打招呼，Oliver在她身后的入口出现，正努力穿着皮夹克，边走边说。  
“好了，小小鸟，我们该走了，不然你上学第一天就要迟到了，而我会听到无穷无尽的唠叨，从你祖…”Oliver的手伸出袖子的时候看到了他，完全呆住了。“Malcolm。”  
Malcolm笑了。“你好，Olvier。”  
Oliver的表情依然友好，但有些疏离。“我…我母亲不在这儿。”  
Malcolm笑了，点点头。“没事，”他笑得更柔软温和了些。“实际上我来是想看卡你。我…我听说了刚刚发生的事情，所以来确认你一下你是否安好。”  
“我很好，”花花公子笑着回答，Malcolm发现自己不喜欢这个表情。Oliver在自卫，可以转移别人的注意，让人不能看到真正的他。“谢谢你的关心，但我不能和你多说了，我还要送Robbie去上学。”  
Malcolm看看Robbie，发现她正用那双蓝色的大眼睛打量他，酷似Oliver的眼睛。但奇怪的是，他想起了Tommy的小时候。他感觉到了一股奇异的保护欲，就像他对待自己儿子那样。他看看Oliver，笑得更愉快了。“如果你喜欢的话，我可以载你们一程。”  
“我…我之后打算去见一个人，我…”  
“我可以把你放在任何你需要去的地方，Oliver。”  
Malcolm不明原因的突然之间非常想劝Oliver接受他的建议。  
“你不必麻烦…”  
“Oliver，”他不知道是他的语调还是Oliver看到他的脸上流露出了什么，Omega安静了下来，让Malcolm惊讶的是，Oliver有些僵硬的离Robbie更近了，这是Omega保护孩子的行为。“一点都不麻烦。现在，我相信Robbie不想开学第一天就迟到。”  
Robbie的表情说她不在乎怎么去学校，但Oliver不想表现得很粗鲁，Malcolm看出他的想法，叹了口气，对他笑了，然后将Oliver和Robbie带向他的车。


	8. Chapter 8

Malcolm坐在车里，看着Oliver带着Robbie走到Moira为小女孩安排的私人学园中。他能看出Oliver肩膀的僵硬，Omega眼中的迟疑让他能想象出Oliver对于要把自己的女儿交给一些不认识的人照顾会有多难接受。他看着Robbie抱抱她的父亲，对他说了些什么让Oliver笑出来的事，突然间，他变成了那个 _Queen's Gambit_ 号沉没之前的男孩了。再次看到回忆中那个男孩的部分，Malcolm情不自禁露出了笑容。  
他不明白为什么看到Oliver的笑容，看到Omega的快乐，会让他的心跳略微加速，自从Rebecca过世后他就再也没有这种感觉了。  
甩开这些思绪，他看到Oliver站在那里看着Robbie走进学校，能够看出Omega对于这些不是很适应，只是在竭尽所能的接受事情略微脱离他的控制。当年轻人转身开始返回车里的时候，Malcolm在座位上动了动，身体直起一些，整理了自己的领带，虽然他不知道为什么要让自己表现出最好的一面。他深吸口气，在Oliver倾身坐在他对面时冲他笑了。  
车开起来的时候Malcolm发现Oliver一会儿紧张一会儿放松，他立刻缩短了他们之间的距离，抚上Oliver的手，感受到Omega开始紧张的轻轻颤抖。  
“我知道离开你的孩子让你感到难受，”Malcolm温柔的说，回忆起他第一天将Tommy放在学校时的感受。“我在第一天将Tommy送去学校的时候受到了三重恐惧的夹击。”  
Oliver发出了一声轻叹。  
“我…从未离开她太长时间，”他轻轻摇头。“五年来我一直都在那里…保护她…让她远离危险…现在我…”他停下了，摇摇头，又能重新控制自己了。“我表现得就像是个保护过度的傻瓜。”  
“并没有，”Malcolm摇头，温柔的握住Oliver的手。“你只是表现得像一个父亲。”  
Oliver没说什么，只是看向窗外。  
Malcolm知道自己该把手放开，应该给Oliver留些空间以示尊重，特别是这个Omega不属于他，但他发现自己只是离他更近了。他闻到了掩盖在香皂、洗发水和古龙水下的Oliver的气息，非常熟悉，五年来它从未改变，只是变得更强烈、更浓郁，这气味属于一个从只有上帝知道的地方活下来的人。但Oliver的气息中还有些别的，属于Alpha的气息，一个Malcolm不认识的Alpha。  
他不知道自己咆哮出声，直到感受到他的手掌下Oliver的手紧张起来。  
“Malcolm？”  
年轻人的声音和表情都没有变化，但Malcolm凭着多次战斗的直觉感受到了Oliver的紧张，并开始变得小心翼翼，在他知道自己做了什么之前，他发出了轻柔的声音，试图去平复和安抚Omega。Oliver皱眉看着他，对于他的动作非常疑惑，Malcolm发现自己又动了，冲向前擒住Omega的嘴唇，亲吻着他。他想温柔一些，但当他感觉到Omega的嘴唇时，亲吻变得更猛烈和强硬。  
他能感觉到Oliver硬了，知道Omega也许会推开他，他现在的行为和几周前在Queen大宅的一样，越界了。他们不是结合伴侣，他不该这么做，也不明白为什么自己要强硬的这么做。但他依然亲吻着Oliver，等待Omega将他推开，要求他保持距离。当Oliver将他推回椅子上并爬上他的大腿加深亲吻的时候，Malcolm有些吃惊。  
Oliver呻吟着，他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，Malcolm的手伸到年轻人的屁股上，将他拉得更近，Oliver摇着臀部，让Malcolm感到他的硬挺，Alpha的身体也出现了反应，他低吼出声。  
Malcolm发出深沉、充满占有欲的声音，一只手离开Oliver的屁股，环住Omega的后脑，固定住他，饥渴的舌头入侵Omega的嘴，他们的唇舌彼此交缠，叫嚣着征服。这次和多年前Oliver的热潮期不同，Malcolm沉醉于此。Oliver溢出一声呻吟，手指插入Alpha的发间，完全硬起来的部分在Malcolm的下腹彰显着存在感。  
他们继续亲吻彼此，相互磨蹭着，直到Oliver决定想要更多。  
他的手离开Malcolm的头发，伸向Alpha的腰带，喘息着断开了亲吻，将前额抵在Malcolm的前额上，笨拙的解决着皮带扣，手指磨蹭着Malcolm西装裤下的硬挺，Alpha呻吟着用鼻子磨蹭Oliver的颈部。  
“那么美…那么柔软…那么温暖。”Malcolm一点点地亲吻着Oliver的颈部，感受着唇下的脉动，这种感觉非常美妙，他从未感到的美妙。“我要你…Oliver…我要你…”  
Oliver用几乎能融化钢铁的火辣眼神看着他，他终于解开了Alpha的腰带，用手将衣料掀开，挑逗着Malcolm的硬挺，让Alpha无法压抑自己的声音。  
“Oliver…”  
车缓缓的停了下来，Malcolm刚摸到Oliver牛仔的扣子，司机的声音从对讲机传来。  
_“Mr.Merlyn，我们到了…吃完饭的地方。”_  
就像所有的魔法都被粉碎了一样。  
Oliver僵硬着退后，双手飞快的从Malcolm的两腿间离开，他的脸还红着，Malcolm不知道自己看向Oliver的眼神中有没有歉意。当Omega离开，从他的腿上离开时，Malcolm本能的抓住Oliver的手臂阻止他，不想让他离开。Oliver的反应很紧张，也很激烈。  
Omega突然用力抓住他的手腕将他扭开，Malcolm的骨头发出一声轻响，他痛呼出声。他立刻松开了Omega，知道Oliver曾经经历了什么，让他会有如此暴力的反应。  
Oliver挪开了，尖锐的喘息着，双手握拳，Malcolm看着Omega正在努力控制自己。  
“Oliver…”他知道他该为想要抓住Oliver而道歉，为…想要开始亲昵行为而道歉，但Oliver立刻打断了他。  
“抱歉，这…本不该发生。”  
“Oliver…”  
Oliver慌乱的摇头，打开门下车。车门在他身后啪一声关上，Malcolm只能从窗户看到Omega离开。  
一想到要把Oliver独自留在这里，留在棕榈区，Alpha的手就紧握了起来。他曾经在这个污秽的、满是下等人的地方失去了他的爱人。他不想在这里继续失去Oliver，眨眨眼，他无法控制Oliver，年轻人也不是他的伴侣，他的Omega，所以他无法阻止Oliver选择在棕榈区消耗时光。尽管他想离开车里，跟随Oliver并将Omega拉回车里，将他平安带回家。  
深吸一口气，他整整衣服，按下对讲按钮。  
“Martin。”  
_“是，Mr.Meryln？”_   
“回办公室。”  
一段时间的迟疑。 _“我们不等Mr.Queen了么？”_  
“不。”  
_“好的，先生。”_   
Malcolm叹气，手掌覆盖在脸上。  
Oliver快将他逼疯了。  
倚回靠被，他发现自己的思绪混乱，无法平静下来，知道自己在这时候回去工作不是个明智的那个了选择，他又一次按下通话按钮。  
“Matin。”  
_“是，Mr.Meryln？”_   
“计划改变，去Zhi修道院。”   
_“好的，先生。”_  
Malcolm轻叹着闭上双眼。他用了一小时试图理清思绪和平复心情，或许和Jansen，这个一直能够提供有用帮助的僧侣谈话会有所帮助。至少能是个好的开始，他需要快速理清这些混乱，在它沸腾起来并让其他人，比如Moira发现之前。


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver想把之前和Malcolm之间发生的事情抛之脑后。  
他甚至用尽了办法躲避了Alpha，以免自己再突然撞进男人怀里。  
幸好治安维护者的工作让他忙得没空。  
他解决了Reston家族，他们一家因为Oliver的父亲多年前的一个决定而不得不改变，走上了犯罪的道路来谋生。这件事提醒了他，自己的父亲并不完全是个无辜的人。  
然后就是Helena Bertinelli，她是一个美丽聪慧的迷人Alpha，瞬间引起了他的兴趣，尽管他的内心深处知道他们是不会有结果的。她的未婚夫，一个叫Michael的Omega被谋杀了，他有点想要向她敞开自己，但他不能。不是因为他不关心Helena，而是因为他自己的一部分尖叫着反对这个决定。她永远不会是他的Alpha。后来他试图帮助她，教她一些更好的方式，然后他自食恶果了。Helena唯一的目的就是为她的Omega复仇，她想要杀死她的父亲，不达目的誓不罢休。Oliver别无选择，只能让她离开。  
在Helena离开这座城市以后，Oliver试图埋头打理好他在基地上边开的夜店，这家夜店能够帮他隐藏夜晚的行动。他会和Tommy一起经营这家夜店，他最好的朋友需要一份工作和薪酬，因为他的父亲出乎意料的切段了他的生活来源。Oliver感觉这是Malcolm试图让Tommy为自己的生活负责的方式，而他明智的没有告诉Tommy。他专注于自己未来夜店老板的工作和治安维护者的工作，彻底忘了即将到来的圣诞节，直到Diggle在一次训练后告诉他。  
Diggle离开基地去和他兄弟一家共度时光，Oliver回到Queen大宅，迎面就看到Thea和Robbie，两个都穿着非常漂亮的裙子，如果不是Robbie正走在他妹妹身边握住她的手，Oliver会以为Thea正打算去参加晚会。  
“你们俩看起来美极了，”他接住了冲他飞来了Robbie，将她举起来抱在怀里。“有什么聚会么？”  
Thea轻轻咧嘴笑了。“妈妈和Walter正在和几个非常讨厌的家伙举行晚宴。”  
Robbie做了个鬼脸，Oliver理解的吹了声口哨。他记得这种晚宴，而且也完全没有要加入的欲望。他看看Robbie，发现她又戴上了那些旧狗牌，尽管它们被藏在了漂亮的衣服下面。“你的祖母哄你进去了么，小小鸟，”听到他的问题，Robbie哼了一声，点点头，双手环住他的脖子。  
“我不喜欢这些衣服，”她坚定的说，听起来一点不像个才5岁的孩子。“为什么不能穿Raisa奶奶给我的那些？”  
Thea被她的话逗笑了，Oliver快速的亲亲Robbie的太阳穴。“因为你的祖母你想让你今晚做个漂亮的女孩。”他对女儿笑了。“你现在就很漂亮，小小鸟。你看上去非常美。”  
“我也是这么说的，”Moira的声音传来，Oliver转头看向他的母亲正在走过来，Thea正在暗搓搓的撤退。“我很开心你回来了，Oliver，我想让你和我们一起吃晚饭。”  
Oliver想说些什么推脱过去，不想过去坐下，在一群正在参加晚宴的，被他认为是这个星球上最无聊的人身边受罪，Robbie做了个鬼脸说她也不想回去，但Moira用那种专用眼神看着他。这种眼神总是出现在他不想做她要求的事情的时候，那时他的年纪和Robbie一样大。  
“Oliver，我没有要求你太多，”她的语调让他觉得更加愧疚，他知道自己会屈服，让她开心。“但如果你能从你繁忙的工作计划中抽出一小时陪我们一起吃晚饭的话，我会非常高兴的。”  
Oliver叹了口气，微笑着看了看Robbie，她叹着气点头，知道自己也不能逃过晚餐。  
“好吧，”他只好说，Moira对他笑了。  
“太棒了。”她转身带他们回到餐厅，Oliver跟着她，假装没看到Robbie拉长的小脸。当他们进入餐厅时候Moira简短的介绍了他们一下，Oliver坐到桌边的时候向冲他打招呼的人们笑了，将Robbie放在他身边的椅子上，他试图假装Malcolm没有坐在他对面，也试图假装他的后脑没有奇怪的刺痛感。自从上次他在Malcolm附近之后就再也没有这种感觉了。  
他无视了大多数的对话，只是试图当一个好家长，劝Robbie吃一些盘子上的她从未见过吃过、并且坚决不想吃的东西。  
“如果不试试你怎么知道你不喜欢呢，”Oliver看着Robbie戳戳眼前拒绝使用的食物，轻笑出声。“它就像粥，你喜欢粥。” 【1】  
Robbie抽抽鼻子，Oliver假装没注意到他母亲和Malcolm都在笑。他的母亲可能想起了他在食物方面让她伤脑筋的时候了，那时候她为了让他吃某种东西而伤透脑筋。毫无疑问她觉得现在的情景非常引人发笑。  
“我也喜欢蛆，爸比，但我不是喜欢吃所有花园里的虫子。”  
Moira立刻被酒呛到了，Malcolm饮下一口酒，明显是在避免自己大声笑出来。每个人都听到了Robbie的言论，所以几乎桌上的每个人都惊讶的看着她。  
Oliver顿时非常纠结，这到底是不是上帝在惩罚他，因为当他和Robbie一样年纪的时候，也是个小混蛋。  
“小小鸟…”  
她摇头。“我不吃。”  
Oliver皱眉。“Robbie…”  
她的表情很厌烦。“我不。”  
“Robbie…”  
“你不能强迫我吃这个恶心的…”  
"Roberta Shado Queen。"  
Oliver叫了女儿的全名后，她缩进了椅子里。说实话，他在她出生的一年半以前从从未想过给她取中间名，在那之前这些真的不重要。但她，像所有孩子一样，知道被叫全名意味着这件事情很严肃，当孩子的父母需要用全名称呼孩子的时候，她知道自己很可能会被责骂。她看了看他，然后用叉子舀起一点食物，将它铲进嘴里。  
他觉得她的小脸上的表情已经说明了一切，她还喝掉了半杯水来冲淡嘴里的怪味，然后她又看着他，Oliver没有忽视她眼中的抗议。  
“好吃么？”他步步紧逼，想看她承认喜欢这种食物。她皱皱鼻子。  
“我宁可吃蛆。”  
每个人几乎都笑了出来，Oliver猜这肯定不是他们之间关于食物的最后一次斗争。Robbie也许很固执，但至少她诚实的表现出来了。  
叹了口气他继续吃几乎还没动的食物，这时警察局长将话题转到了最近降低的犯罪率，坚定的表示这时因为警察机关改变了手段。Walter说或许罪犯只是惧怕治安维护者。Oliver感到了一点骄傲，因为他至少改变了这个城市做了点贡献，但脸上没有露出分毫，只是笑笑表示赞同他的继父，然后有人完全误会了这个微笑。  
“你怎么想，Oliver？”  
Oliver看了Malcolm一眼，发现Alpha正在真诚期待他的观点，Oliver很好奇这是为什么。他觉得最好的方式就是表现得像一个无知又傲慢的花花公子。  
“我觉得，”他微笑着，假装没发现Robbie从他的盘子里偷了一个樱桃番茄。“他需要一个更棒的代号，总不能一直是兜帽或是兜帽男吧？”  
每个人轻笑出声，他看到了Malcolm脸上的微笑。  
“同意，”Malcolm的脸上依然带笑，声音也很愉快。“那…绿箭侠怎样？”  
Oliver觉得这挺贴切的，让大家知道了他的武器和精通箭术，他轻轻耸肩，再次展现他的年轻无知。“无聊。”  
又一阵轻笑，Oliver察觉到Malcolm的目光，Alpha正肆无忌惮的盯着他。刺痛感更强了些，他想移开视线摆脱这种感觉，但在他这样做之前，Walter突然离开桌子接了一个重要的工作电话，Malcolm的目光挪向了另一个Alpha。Oliver正在想电话的内容会是什么，这时坐在Malcolm座位左侧的警察局长的女儿和Robbie聊天，马上引起了他的注意。  
“真是条漂亮的项链，Roberta，”这个女孩夸奖着狗牌。Oliver记得Thea说过现在戴狗牌也是一种流行趋势。“是你爸比买给你的么？”  
Robbie的手立刻放到狗牌上，手指环住它们，紧握着它们摇摇头。  
“这是我爸爸的。”  
很明显她说的不是她的爸比，Oliver，而是他的父亲，那个不知名的Alpha，Moira惊讶的看着她，Malcolm也被Robbie的宣言惊呆了，但局长女儿并不知道Oliver没有说过Robbie的Alpha父亲的名字，这女孩下一句话就是，“哦，这真甜蜜。他是军人么，亲爱的？”  
Robbie低下头，用拇指抚摸其中一个狗牌，Oliver看到她的眼角闪过泪花。  
“我爸爸已经死了。”  
Oliver看到许多人脸上的震惊，但他只关注自己的女儿。他用手抚摸着她的后背，用中文文她想不想离席，但她摇摇头，用中文回答说她很好。Oliver知道她只是装作若无其事，但还是点头答应了，亲了亲她的头发。  
幸运的是，在所有人能够说些什么或是问问题之前，一位警官走进来，走到警察局长面前和他悄悄说了什么。当有人问出了什么事之前，局长解释说治安维护者杀死了Adam Hunt。Oliver很震惊，但他很快找了个方便的可靠借口打算离开，在询问了母亲能不能帮忙照顾下Robbie并得到肯定的答复后，礼貌的离开了餐厅。  
他需要回到基地看看到底发生了什么。

【1】Kayu，估计是日语，意思是粥。


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver追踪Hunt的谋杀案的时候追查到了另一个弓箭手。这名弓箭手为了引Oliver出现，将几名人质绑架到仓库，事实证明他比Oliver的技巧更高明，受的训练更优秀。所以Oliver只能设法逃走，设法溜出了小巷，Diggle发现了受了伤快要失去意识的他，而且急需医疗看护。  
感谢Diggle编出了一个非常令人信服的故事，尽管他还是必须要回答Thea关于他在圣诞派对上失约的问题，本来他在听说了家里自从Queen's Gambit号沉没以来就再也没有过一个真正的圣诞节之后，坚持要参加圣诞派对的。感谢上帝她并没有太过愤怒，只是抢走了他的一块拐杖糖而已。   
不幸的是节日的欢乐氛围被Walter的失踪笼罩上了一层阴影。  
Oliver尽了一切努力去寻找这个男人。Diggle甚至去找了他在FBI和国际刑警的联络人，但没有任何线索。Oliver甚至借助手段去向Bratva求助，希望他们能比法律救助机构找到更多东西，但6周之后还是没有任何消息，他期望确认母亲伴侣位置的希望落空了。  
他的母亲没能从阴霾中走出来，只是将自己关在了房间里。Oliver知道她现在很悲痛，但他实在不知道如何去说、去做或是去试着安慰。尽管他希望陪在家人身边，但他治安维护者的工作让他不能清闲。他必须处理一个名叫Garfield Lynns的消防队员的复仇计划。The Count，一个正在用新型毒品“Vertigo”席卷这座城市的毒贩。Cyrus Vanch，为了找到治安维护者而绑架了Laurel。  
Thea用自己所有的热情设法将Moira从她禁闭的壳子里带出来，让她在Walter不在的时候继续作为Queen集团的领导者。但Thea这时开始怀疑Moira和Malcolm有外遇，他们可能甚至在Robert还活着的时候就开始了。  
太荒谬了，Oliver知道并没有，因为他和Malcolm曾经亲近过，而他从未在母亲的身上闻到那个男人的味道，没有任何证据表明他们有那种关系。但他不能这么告诉自己的妹妹，也不能证明他们的母亲在他们还是孩子的时候，和不是他们父亲的人做过一些不明智的举动。他答应过Moira要保守秘密，保护好Thea对Robert的回忆。  
Oliver把关于Thea的念头放在一边，Diggle在他们处理Vanch的时候自己做了些调查，有些线索揭露了Moira或许和Queen's Gambit号的沉没有关，或许也参与了一些关于这座城市的秘密计划。在和Moira当面对质的时候Oliver不幸中弹受伤，他被迫向Felicity Smoak寻求帮助，回到基地后她和Diggle想要帮他疗伤。Oliver那些他以为已经被埋葬了的痛苦记忆又重新浮出水面，提醒他那些不曾忘却的事情。  
不久之后，他、Diggle和Felicity开始调查一个著名的珠宝大盗，只知道他叫Dodger。他们试图用一条价值连城的传家宝引来这个大盗，在给Felicity的脖子上被系了一条会爆炸的项链之后，这位大盗跑了。幸好Oliver在更糟糕的事情发生之前阻止了Dodger，将Felicity救了下来，并且收获了一个国际刑警组织正在通缉的罪犯。  
然后就是有人试图刺杀Malcolm。  
在撂倒了差点得手的刺客Guillermo Barrera之后，Oliver发现想要刺杀Malcolm的是三合会，他估计是有人要借三合会的手去除掉Malcolm。在保护Malcolm的时候，Oliver发现被认为已经死去的Floyd Lawton从他的箭下活了下来，当时Oliver只是射中了他戴的瞄准目镜，现在三合会就利用这位刺客去杀Malcolm。  
他还是要去救Malcolm。这个人被Lawton的淬毒子弹打中，这意味着他必须和Tommy坦诚他的身份，Tommy很震惊，但还是和他一起抢救Malcolm，他们用Tommy的血稀释了毒药，支撑了足够长的时间，直到救护人员赶到。这段时间里Oliver觉得有什么被从他的身体中扯了出来，他知道这种感觉，也明白这代表的含义，他知道Malcolm可能也感觉到了。这就是为什么一小时后，当Malcolm被安置在私人病房，Tommy给他打电话的时候，Oliver不太惊讶。  
“父亲说…想和你谈谈，”这是第一次Oliver不明白他的朋友Tommy的感受。“那…他知道…”  
“不。”  
他们之间安静了一会儿，Tommy的声音打破了沉默。“62-A房间。”  
在Oliver道谢之前Tommy就挂断了电话。叹了口气，他用手盖住了脸，回到医院。他没有受到阻拦，显然Malcolm已经通知了护士他的到来，当他走进病房关上门之后，Oliver试图假装自己并没有心如擂鼓。Malcolm躺在床上，枕头支撑起他的上半身，那双明亮的蓝眼睛注视着他的时候，他深吸了一口气。  
“Oliver，”Malcolm的声音平静无波，Oliver走近病床。  
“Tommy说你想和我谈谈。”  
Malcolm缓缓吸了一口气，轻轻换气，眼睛依然注视着Oliver。  
“过来，”Alpha看到Oliver没动，轻声哄着。“Please，Oliver？”  
Oliver知道他不该过去，他应该就站在原地，保持着距离谈论他们之间的问题然后达成一致。但他发现自己向前挪动了，站在了床边。Malcolm伸手握住了他的手，拇指摸索着他的手背，他有些紧张。这本该是个安慰人的姿势，但Oliver太紧张了，完全没有用。  
“你有没有打算告诉我，”Malcolm看着Oliver的双眼，Oliver必须克制自己转身离开的冲动。  
“Malcolm…”  
“5年前你没有告诉我，我能理解，但…你已经回家几个月了…你难道从未想过要告诉我我们已经结合了么？”  
Oliver希望Malcolm的声音是愤怒的，他希望Alpha冲他吼，任何形式都比这种平静的态度更能让他接受。他已经准备好了承受怒火，承受Malcolm的愤怒或是不敢置信，但他不知道他要怎么处理这种情况。  
“Malcolm…”  
“你是我的伴侣，Oliver。”Malcolm握紧了他的手，“我应该知道这些。”  
Oliver觉得喉咙有些发堵，但他必须解决，说出来，想想该说什么，如何去回答这个Alpha，他的Alpha，但他毫无头绪。他从来不是个擅长言辞的人。  
“Oliver，”Malcolm的拇指再次轻抚Oliver的手背。“Oliver…我不该这么要求…但考虑到我们…我们已经是伴侣了，我觉得我需要知道。”他停了一会儿，试图从Oliver的眼中看出些什么。“Robbie…她是我的…”  
“不是。”  
Oliver的语调很坚定，也很冷酷无情。  
Malcolm眨眼，被Oliver的尖锐惊讶到了，但Omega完全没有改变自己的立场，他不会告诉Malcolm任何关于Robbie父亲身份的信息，现在不会，以后更不会。  
“Oliver，从她的年纪和…5年前我们之间发生的事情…你得明白我不太相信她不是…”  
Oliver奋力将手从Malcolm手中甩开，后退几步拉开距离，他冷冷的看了Alpha一眼。  
“Robbie不是你女儿，”他怒吼着，双手攥拳。“在这个问题上你只需要知道这些。”  
“Oliver…”  
Oliver摇头。“我不能这么做，”他低声说着转身走到门口。“我…我很高兴你没事了，但我只是…我做不到，Malcolm。”  
他听到Malcolm叫他的名字，而该死的结合让他本能的想要转回去，回到他的Alpha身边，他将这些想法压下，走了出去。走到走廊上，他的肩膀低耸下来，一只手抚过脸，离开了医院。他的手机在回家的途中响了许多次，大多数是Malcolm的，少数几个是Tommy，毫无疑问是来自Malcolm的授意，但Oliver不想接电话。  
到家后，他来到Robbie的房间，发现他的小女儿正坐在地板上画画，听到关门的声音，她抬头冲他笑了。“Hi，爸比，”她在他走近并坐在她身边时打了个招呼，他伸手将几缕调皮的头发梳回她的耳后。  
“嘿，小小鸟，”他温柔的说，看着她拿起另一只蜡笔，在纸上画了一些松软的云朵。“你在画什么呢？”  
“家。”  
他微笑着看着女儿画飞机外面的那片空地，那里在很长很长一段时间内都是他们的家。他看到她画了一个小女孩和两个男人。一个是黄色头发，另一个是黑色。“这是你和我以及爸爸在一起的时候么，”几分钟后他问，Robbie笑着点头。  
“Yeah，”她说着在画上添了更多的草，突然停了下来看，仿佛知道了什么。“爸比…你看起来有些伤心。”  
“我并不是伤心，只是…真的只是精疲力尽了，小小鸟。”  
她不知道他话中的含义，但她了解他的这种语气、他的眼神和他肩膀。她曾经见过，在他们被迫离开马西欧的时候。她慢慢爬上他的大腿抱住他，头轻轻蹭着他的下巴，开始哼唱她的摇篮曲，然后她温柔的开始唱着，手指把玩着他脖子后面的短发茬。  
“嘿，小笑翠鸟  
坐在树上  
你不想过来  
为我唱首歌么

歌唱森林  
歌唱海洋  
嘿，小笑翠鸟  
为我歌唱

尽管狂风肆虐  
尽管风暴来袭  
唱起来吧，小笑翠鸟  
不用时间太长  
直到风暴过去  
直到天空晴朗  
歌唱吧，小笑翠鸟  
忠于信仰”  
Oliver笑着，脸颊贴上了Robbie的头发，用手指梳着柔软的发丝，他将她搂得更紧了一些，不去想那些Malcolm知道他们已经结合之后会带来的变化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得这时候的Oliver一定还是深爱Slade的


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver将Robbie哄睡着放在床上之后，在她身边坐了很长时间，看着她，放在床头柜上的手机偶尔会震动着亮起来。他看了看打电话的人的名字，Malcolm，又是他。这个Alpha很固执，Oliver估计当Malcolm能获准从医院出来以后，一定会出现在这间房子里， 要求谈话。  
他并不期待谈话。  
倚在床头板上，他闭上眼睛，让思绪回到过去。  
_他敏锐的察觉到Slade正看着他吐光胃里的所有东西，吐在他们训练场地旁几棵稀疏的灌木丛里。  
“已经六天了，kid，”Slade在他不再露出疲态的时候说。“你应该想想…”  
“我没怀孕，”Oliver不止一次的否认。“我只是…”  
“这不是食物中毒，不然我也会中招。也不会是其他的疾病，因为，我同样也会得。”Slade在Oliver又一次吐在灌木丛里时摇摇头。“所以只剩下…”  
“我没…”  
Slade突然入侵了他的安全范围，Alpha蛮横的存在感让Oliver险些屈服后退，但他依然没动，直到Slade戴着手套的手掌抚上Omega的小腹。这个姿势让Oliver轻轻颤抖了一下，这足够让他远离Slade。上一个像这样碰触他的Alpha可没那么温柔，那段回忆依然缠着他，幸好这个Alpha没有再按上他。  
“你怀孕了，kid，”Slade双臂交叉在胸前。“你需要想想我们该怎么办了。”  
“我们？”  
“对，kid，我们。”_  
敲门声将他的思绪带回现实，他轻轻挪动，慢慢的离开了Robbie的床边过去开门。令他惊讶的是，他的母亲在那里。“妈，你来干…”  
“Malcolm给我打电话，”从她的声音他能感觉到Alpha已经告诉了她。很可能是因为他联系不上Oliver，而Moira会试着和他谈谈。  
“妈…”  
Moira摇摇头，示意他离开Robbie的房间，他点头答应了，知道他们不该在Robbie能听到的地方讨论这个。他跟着自己的母亲来到主起居室，她倒了些酒，他安静的等待她的反对。深吸一口气，他看着她喝了一小口，然后转向他。  
“你应该告诉我，”她看着他说。“你应该信任我…告诉我你和一个年纪足够当你父亲的人结合了。”  
Oliver皱眉。  
“你在生气，是因为我没告诉你，我的伴侣，按你说的，足够当我的父亲，还是因为与我结合的人是Malcolm Meryln？”  
他看见Moira的手握紧了杯子，她的视线变得严厉。  
“Oliver，我不能想到你和Malcolm那种Alpha结合了。他是…他是…”  
“我知道他的身份，妈。”  
Moira摇头。“你不知道，真的，亲爱的。”她又喝了一口酒。“我本来想让你断开连接，但是5年了…我不想看着你因为这个久远而强大的连接破裂而遭受痛苦。”  
Oliver真的有点惊讶。他真以为她会试图劝他切段连接。“那您有什么建议？”  
Moira叹了口气。“我没有任何建议。”他了解这种语气，这代表 _‘我是你的母亲，你要按我说的做’_ 。“我是说你不该再见他或是和他呆在一起，这对你俩来说都好。”   
“妈…”  
“你们结合了，但步意味着你需要和他发展一段关系，Oliver。他没有资格得到你，没有权利…”  
“他有。作为我的Alpha他…”  
“你们没有被记录在案，”Moira放下酒杯。“只要你们没有被记录，你就没有义务对他如何，没有。”  
“妈…”  
“我不能看着你把自己的生活、未来扔给…Malcolm。Robbie要怎么办？你能想象她有Malcolm作为父亲的那种生活么？我是说，看看Tommy，你希望你的女儿最后变成那样么？就像你的妹妹现在那样？”  
“你是说我想她会像我一样。”  
Moira眨眼。“Oliver…”  
“我女儿不是我，她也不是Tommy或Thea，只是她自己，有自己的想法，不要假设她会和我一样，就因为她像我一样长大。”  
“Oliver，我不是说…”  
“所有人都知道她会更像她的父亲。”  
他停了下来，因为他并不像说这个。他只是因为母亲的话将想法脱口而出。他希望能收回自己的话，但已经太晚了，他母亲正在看着他，想说些什么她知道他不会喜欢听的内容，但她没有转身离去，而是深吸口气，温柔的问出声。  
“谁是Robbie的另一个父亲，Oliver？”  
“别，”Oliver摇头，“别问…”  
“Oliver，我尊重你保密的选择，但…你和Malcolm结合了…现在…Oliver，你能相信我。她的父亲是谁？”  
Oliver摇头拒绝，从母亲身边离开，甚至没想过要回答这个问题。  
“Malcolm是她父亲么？”  
他没有回答，Moira继续要求答案。  
“Oliver，please，”Moira走近了。“Robbie是Malcolm的女儿么？”  
他双手握拳放在身侧，紧咬牙关。  
“Oliver。”  
“停下，”他摇头，冷冰冰的看了她一眼，希望她不要再追问。“别再问了，妈，求你了。我不想…也 _不会_ 谈这个。”   
Moira用难以置信的目光看着他。  
“Oliver，你需要…”  
“我什么都不需要做！”Oliver知道自己不该冲自己的母亲吼，但他不知道该用什么方法表达自己的观点。“我女儿的父亲身份不需要商讨！现在不需要！以后也不需要！就…别再问了！”  
Moira安静了一会儿，只是看着Oliver，但她说出的话是他最不希望听到的。  
“Oliver，亲爱的，你…是被强迫的么？这…就是你不希望谈谈的原因？”  
Oliver眨眨眼，嘴张开了又合上，就像脱水的鱼一样，什么都说不出，他的母亲将他的安静当做了默认。  
“亲爱的，如果…如果真是这样，这不是你的错，那些该死的人在你无助时做的，责任不在你…Oliver！”  
她因为他转身离去喊出他的名字。  
他听到她的呼唤，但还是头也不回的走了。他回到Robbie的房间，看着他的小女儿沉睡中的小脸蛋笑了，她抱着Felicity送给她的毛茸茸的笑翠鸟玩具。他俯身快速在她的头发上落下一个温柔的亲吻，然后他坐在了她床边，不出意外的，她立刻偎依了过来。他笑着伸手抱住了她。  
他坐在黑暗中，万籁俱寂，母亲的话语和逼问回荡在他的脑海。  
他摇摇头试图甩开。  
他不想回忆起任何一部分。  
早些时候回忆起Slade已经让他自以为愈合了的伤口再次崩开。  
深吸一口气，他闭上双眼倚回床头板。他的生活变得越来越复杂了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMC/Oliver预警，不接受可以跳过斜体部分。

_  
他被束缚住，完全动不了，也没法逃跑，更无法反击。  
脸上能感受到呼吸和温度，有人在戏弄他，他颤抖了起来。不是因为高兴和快乐，而是恶心，和恐惧。  
他感觉到一只戴着手套的手来回抚摸他的身侧，手指戏弄着正在愈合的伤痕，于是他躲开了，恐惧阻塞在他的血管中，让他无法出声，让他在黑衣人逼近的时候只能无助的看着他。黑暗而令人难忘的笑声回荡在空气中。  
“谁能想到我能得到一个Omega小婊子，”男人的声音像是惊雷一样，用他无法分辨的口音，有些类似英国的音调，却不是。如果这人不是凶徒，不是一个唯利是图的雇佣兵的话，这声音会很迷人。“如果我知道Fyers会用你来给我支付报酬，我肯定很早之前就换立场了。”  
他挣扎了起来，想要积蓄力量逃走，离开这双不断在他身上游移的手。当一只手放在他的小腹上时他猛的把自己扔向桌子，尽力远离他，不想让这个残忍的人触碰他的小腹。男人又笑了。  
“别担心，兄弟，”男人咧嘴笑了。“当我们摆脱了你肚子里的孩子以后，你会用不同的声音唱歌的。你会湿淋淋的渴求我的老二。”  
他摇头，他永远不会想要那个。只要想到这个人会使用他，他就觉得恶心。想到会失去他的孩子，他体内正在长大的最宝贝的孩子，他就悲痛欲绝，拼命地想通过他的链接去联系在另一方的男人，但另一边只有空虚和黑暗。当一只手抓住他的下巴，强迫行的固定住他的头，他在被强吻的时候紧闭双眼，对方的舌头强制的想要进入他的嘴。_  
Oliver猛然清醒过来，几乎发出尖叫的声音，他快速的看看四周，试图记起自己到底在哪里，当闻到女儿的气息，听到她柔软的呼吸声盖过了他心脏鼓动的声音，他镇静了下来。毫无规律的呼吸着，他低头看向Robbie，依然依偎在他身边，他的手颤抖着抚摸落在她脸上的发丝。很高兴自己没有惊醒她，在回到星城以后，有太多的夜晚，噩梦的降临都会打搅到他和她的休息。  
他不想在这样了。  
他希望她能拥有正常的童年。  
他不想让她想起任何过去的黑暗回忆。  
将头发梳回她耳后，他弯腰在她的太阳穴上落下一个温柔的亲吻，然后小心翼翼的离开了床，没有弄醒她。  
她依然在睡，他安静的离开了这个房间，缓缓的走在房子里。  
每一步都提醒着他，自己过去的生活。  
这种生活在5年前 _Gambit号_ 沉没的时候就停止了。  
一切都变了。  
他走到楼梯边缘，用手摩擦着脸，试图将他的噩梦驱走，他的身侧有些隐隐作痛。深吸一口气，他决定去基地取出装备训练一小时左右。当他想走下楼梯的时候，一股奇怪的感觉刺进他的后脑，这种感觉非常熟悉，他低吟出声，走到门口打开门，看到另一边有个人正要敲门。  
“Malcolm。”  
他唯一能用来描述Malcolm脸上表情的单词就是安心。  
“Oliver，”Malcolm诚恳的笑着。Oliver总能看到这个男人这么笑。  
当Alpha想触碰他的时候，Oliver身上的汗毛竖起来了，他摇头。  
“你不该在这儿，Malcolm，”Oliver握紧门的边缘，用力克制自己将门甩上的欲望。  
“你是我的伴侣，Oliver，你在哪，我就在哪儿。”  
Oliver抓门的力气更大了。  
“Malcolm…”  
“我知道你期望咱们从未结合过，”Oliver没说话，表情依然冰冷淡漠。“你还年轻，在你这个年纪的人，没有人想和一个足够当他父亲的男人结合…但…Oliver…我关心你。不是因为结合才关心。我不说慌，也不会说的结合很容易，但我会尽力去试，我会让你开心的，Oliver。我能成为你最好的伴侣…Robbie的好父亲，我…”  
听到女儿被提起，提醒了Oliver他和Malcolm保持距离的原因。听到Malcolm宣称会成为Robbie的好父亲，想想被他自己忽视的儿子，让Oliver怒火中烧，他愤怒的低声咆哮。  
“你该离开了。”  
Malcolm眨眼，Oliver压下安慰男人的渴望。  
“Oliver…”  
“我要求你离开，Malcolm。”  
Malcolm表情莫测的看了他一会儿，似乎在寻找答案，随后他摇摇头。“不，”他声音坚定，纯Alpha的语气让Oliver感到一阵颤抖。他按下想要屈服的本能，不想按Alpha的指示走，进而取悦他。“我不会走，Oliver。直到我们解决…我们之间存在的问题。我已经失去过了一位伴侣，所以我不能再失去你。”  
听到Malcolm提起妻子，他的第一位伴侣，Oliver感到十分愧疚。  
他该怎么向Tommy解释？向他们的朋友解释？对其他人解释？  
Tommy已经在生他的气了，这件事会摧毁他们已经摇摇欲坠的友情。  
Robbie又该怎么办？他该如何告诉他的女儿？她不会明白，也不会接受Malcolm当他的父亲，对她来说，即使快要不记得那个人，但这个角色还是属于他的。  
所以无论他多么想和他的Alpha在一起，无论他的本能如何叫嚣着要接受Malcolm，和他在一起，他都不能这样做。不只是为了他关心的人，还有他自己。他必须拯救星城，不能失败，如果他和Malcolm在一起，就不能纠正他父亲之前犯下的错误。和这个男人撒谎太困难了，将让他自己不能继续藏身黑暗，去做晚上的工作。所以，无论有多么难过，他都必须将Malcolm推开，必须说服这个Alpha，他不想要他。  
“那我想要的又该怎么办，”Oliver冰冷的问，眼睛眯了起来。“如果我不想要你成为我最好的伴侣，或是我女儿的父亲呢？如果我只想让你…”  
Malcolm动了，捏住他的下巴，在他吃惊的时候猛的亲上他，这个深吻充满了占有欲，毫无疑问，Malcolm正在身体力行的向Oliver传达他的感受。Oliver的一部分想要就此投降，让Malcolm融入进来，但这太多，也太迅速了，所以他将自己从强迫多余欲求的Alpha身上撕了下来，拉开他们之间的距离，Malcolm优雅的脸上混杂着惊讶和痛苦。  
“我不能这么做，”Oliver声音温柔，摇摇头，感觉世界正在倾斜，自己在坠落。过去的记忆笼罩住他，稍早时候的噩梦略过他的心头，如果Malcolm再次碰触他，他很可能会突然崩溃。“很抱歉…但…但我不能这么做。”  
“Oliver，你是我的伴侣，”Malcolm想要接近他。“我们可以解决，我们能…我们能帮助你…只要你需要。我不能让你离开，因为…”  
“Daddy？”  
Oliver转头，他的注意力从他的Alpha那儿转到了女儿身上，她正站在二楼的梯子边，双眼困倦的看着他们。他心如擂鼓，她站在那儿多久了？她看到听到了多少？他感觉胃在不断翻滚，他走向楼梯。“嘿，小小鸟，”他强迫自己在登上楼梯抱住Robbie的时候微笑，“你应该还在睡觉。”  
“为什么Mr.Meryln说你是他的伴侣？”  
女儿直率的问题让Oliver眨眨眼，但真不让人惊讶。Robbie肯定是直率的，因为她还是个孩子，不知道圆滑为何物，也不知道有些事情该被无视。但至少他知道了她听到了多少。他听到Malcolm动了，回头看到Alpha走到楼梯边，温柔的笑着，看起来很友善，但是Oliver注意到她正在用看到讨厌的东西时那种眼光看着Malcolm。  
“Mr.Meryln这么说，小小鸟，”Oliver无视有些堵的喉咙，“因为…因为我是，我是他的伴侣。”  
他将她的手放在他的后颈，Malcolm标记他的地方，她的小鼻子皱了起来。  
“你知道Alpha会用特殊的咬痕，标记的咬痕，去标记自己的Omega。所以…”Oliver叹气，试图冲女儿微笑，让她知道一切都好，什么都没有改变。“所以这个咬痕就是Mr.Meryln对我的标记。”  
Robbie皱着眉问。“什么时候？”  
Oliver知道她在问Malcolm的标记是在她父亲的之前还是以后。  
“很久以前了，小小鸟，”他诚恳的说，“在你出生之前。”  
他知道Robbie开始思考，将一个个细节叠加起来，她就是这么一个聪慧的小女孩。她深蓝色的眼睛又一次看向Malcolm，他知道她正在寻找一些只有她自己明白的迹象，然后她又看向Oliver。  
“他不像爸爸，”她的语气很坚定，Oliver笑了。“他太高了。”  
Oliver忍不住笑了，亲了亲Robbie的太阳穴，缓缓回头看向Malcolm。  
“我知道你想谈谈，”他看向Alpha的视线、说话的语气都很坚决，“但…我不能，至少现在不能。”  
“Oliver，我…”  
“Malcolm。”  
听到Moira的声音，两个男人惊讶的回头，Oliver没有看漏Malcolm的眼睛眯了起来，也察觉出了母亲声音中的冷意。  
Moira从一间客厅门口缓缓走过来，她一直盯着Malcolm。“Tommy刚给我打电话，说你无视医嘱偷偷从医院溜了出来。”她看了眼Oliver，用眼神诉说了一切，她让他带Robbie离开这里。“我跟他说你可能在这里。”  
“Moira…”  
“Oliver，亲爱的，”Moira无视了Malcolm，这让Alpha鼻孔微张。“你要不要带Robbie去公园或是购物广场玩玩呢，嗯？和她一起玩一会儿。我会看着Malcolm回医院的。”  
Oliver点头，Moira打开门让他回去，他听到了Malcolm叫他的名字，试图让他留下。他只是转身快速的爬上楼梯，回到Robbie的房间里为她换衣服，即便他并不会带她去公园或是去购物。他只会回到基地在那儿待一会儿。至少他得等到Malcolm回到医院，他才会做些别的。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：【1】Bill wintergreen，Slade的佣兵搭档。

Oliver坐在基地里，看着Robbie玩周围散布着的训练器材，只是简单的戳刺和踢打，他笑了，知道他该教她怎么战斗，怎么保护自己。  
他知道Felicity和Diggle都不会赞同的，Robbie还太小。但从他的经验来讲，她的年纪并不能保护她，世界上的总有人不会关心她是不是个小女孩，他们会将她视为靶子。所以他必须教她如何保护自己，而不是让她变成受害者。  
坐在那儿看着女儿，思维风暴从训练她跳到Malcolm身上，Alpha将会给他的生活带来一片混乱，然后他就想起了多年前在炼狱岛的时光，想起了那个他曾经很高兴与之结合的Alpha。不只是因为那个年长的男人让他活了下来，也因为他是真的关心那个脾气暴躁的家伙。  
_他坐在飞机上，看着Slade打磨自己的剑，然后低头看了看自己隆起的腹部。_  
“我的肚子是不是该更大点？”他皱眉，用手摸着自己的大肚子。他两个星期前就不再拒绝接受自己怀孕的这个事实了。两周前Slade冲他毒舌的咆哮了一顿，让他接受了事实，而不是继续将头埋在沙子里假装不知道。“我是说…我觉得怀孕的Omega的肚子会更大一点。”  
Slade停下动作，抬头看着他，皱眉，然后摇摇头。  
“这是你的第一个孩子，”他继续照顾自己的武器。“而且我们也没有最好的医疗或是营养，所以你的肚子不会太大。”  
Oliver叹了口气，摇摇头，手依然放在肚子上，低头看着。Slade估计Oliver已经怀孕4个月或5个月。他算了算日子，90%能确定孩子的父亲是谁。但他没有说，因为他不完全确定，而且他也不想思考如果结果不对，会给他带来什么影响。  
他心不在焉的摸着左膝内侧，隔着裤子感受着那个标记。尽管依然伤痕累累但已经不再鲜明。他已经不会再通过这个已经形成的标记感受到什么了，但它依然疼，这是Wintergreen对他做过的最糟糕的事情。他觉得自己快要死了，但看到Slade杀了这个男人，看着折磨他的人死去，他觉得那时候忍受的痛苦很值得。  
“Kid。”  
Oliver眨眨眼，抬头发现Slade正看着他，于是快速的把手从膝盖上挪开。  
“Kid，如果孩子是…Billy的【1】…我们该瞒着。”Slade的目光、Alpha更加紧绷的肩膀让Oliver知道，Slade是认真的，非常的认真。“孩子不该知道那种混蛋是自己的父亲。”  
Oliver眨眼，不止惊讶于Slade的话，还有Alpha知道了Wintergreen的所作所为。“你怎么…”  
“你不是第一个，kid，很可能也不会是最后一个。”  
Oliver不寒而栗。他知道Wintergreen是个怪物，但他刚知道这个怪物会残忍到什么程度。  
Slade能感受到他的不适，于是将剑放在一边，站了起来走到Oliver那儿，坐在年轻的男人身边，伸出手放在Oliver的肚子上，拇指摩挲着，黑色眼睛中的情绪让人读不懂。Oliver经过了几个月的时间才适应了Slade触碰他，现在他渴望着触碰。从他的中学健康课上，他知道这完全是本能。Omega总会本能的渴求Alpha，即使不是他们的结合伴侣。但他也觉得这是因为他和Slade至少是朋友关系，所以他才信任Slade，而不是因为生理上的不可思议的感觉。  
“越来越棘手了，”Slade的手指温柔的来回摩挲。“特别是当你快要生的时候。”  
Oliver缓缓的深吸一口气，点点头。  
“在这里生产…会变得很危险，是不是？”  
Slade点点头。“我不打算骗你，kid，没错，很危险。我们去不了这里的医院，也找不到能接生的医生。”  
Oliver梗住了，“那怎么…”  
“我会帮你接生孩子，我有点经验，”Slade耸肩，好似这完全不是个大问题。“我的妻子就是在家里生的Joe…好吧…在那场噩梦之后，我肯定自己能解决你的问题。”  
“那…真不像你想象中的那么舒适。”  
他俩都笑了，Oliver不由自主的倚在了Alpha身上。他被生产吓坏了，尤其是没有Slade帮助的话，但他还有这个机会，忍忍就能过去了。深吸一口气，他轻轻的靠在Alpha身上，向男人渴求温暖。  
“Oliver！”  
Oliver从思绪中回过神来，看到Felicity手里拿着平板从夜店的楼梯走下来，Diggle在她身后。他们加快的步伐和Diggle脸上的表情告诉他有什么事情发生了。“怎么了，”他看到Robbie从训练区域悄悄的过来试图袭击Diggle，而Diggle看到了她的动作，在她跳起来的时候把她抱在了怀里，将她带到Oliver那儿。  
“你看新闻了么，”Felicity快速打开电脑，坐下启动了什么程序。  
“没，”Oliver皱眉转过椅子，“怎么了？”  
“因为星城马上就要有个恶毒的小麻烦了。”


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity所说的恶毒小问题就是Helena Bertenelli。  
Helena回到了星城，依然是来向她的父亲寻仇的，而且她用Oliver关心的人威胁他，所以他只能帮她找到她父亲。Oliver知道她只想杀人，于是他再也不会帮她了，也救不了她，他要阻止她。一个Oliver熟悉并关心着的警察，McKenna中枪了，险些死去。Oliver知道，为了任务着想，自己不能再接近任何人了。  
在Helena离开星城之后，又一个治安维护者Joseph Falk，他是个Beta，为了给被谋杀的妻子复仇，他将那些被认为是辜负了棕榈区的人当做目标。当Falk将Roy当做目标，差点杀了这个年轻人的时候，Oliver，尽管知道这个男人的痛苦，了解失去所爱之人会让人崩溃，但他没有办法，只能杀了Falk。  
当人们又开始受毒品Vertigo影响时，Oliver展开了调查，得知the Count依然被关着，依然因为毒品摄入过量遭受痛苦。当the Count被推论为逃离医院以后，Oliver调查到那个负责治疗the Count的医生。这个医生重新设计了Vertigo，并在里面加了会让人过量致死的危险化合物。在Diggle的帮助下，Oliver用一支带着解药的箭解决了医生。他也同样可以对the Count这么做，但这个男人的精神因为Vertigo而扭曲了，所以Oliver没有管他。  
糟糕的一天没有结束，在解决了Vertigo的问题之后，Oliver在离家很近的地方遇到了一个人。  
Tommy。  
他的朋友自从得知了他的秘密以后就对他冷冰冰的保持了距离，Oliver知道只要过一段时间Tommy就没事了。  
他在Verdant找到Tommy，定了定神，他接近了这个Alpha。  
“Tommy。”  
他的朋友，哦他不确定他们还是不是朋友，僵了一下才看向他。  
“Oliver，”他的注意力又回到了酒吧里散布的纸张上。“不去外面用箭射人么？”  
Oliver退却了一点。  
“我需要和你谈谈。”  
“关于什么？”Tommy的语调依然是冷冰冰的。“关于你是个杀手，还是你和我父亲结合了。”  
Oliver深吸一口气，希望他的话语能让他们的关系缓和一点。“都有。”  
Tommy哼了一声，摇摇头。“那我们就没什么可说的了，你改变不了我的想法。”他关上一个文件，打开了另一个。  
“如果…如果我告诉你…我是怎么…是为什么…变成这样的呢？”  
Tommy的动作停了下来，皱着眉，微微转头看向Oliver。  
“什么？”  
“你之前说，岛上发生的事情将我变得糟糕，让我成为一个杀手，”Oliver脱下了夹克，放在吧台上。“但你…你的确说对了。”  
Tommy来不急说什么，Oliver已经把衬衫脱了下来，这是自从Laurel之后他第一次将自己的裸体暴露在别人的视野内。Tommy看到Oliver身上遍布的伤疤后惊讶的睁大了眼睛，鼻孔张开，从凳子上起身的时候Alpha并不知道自己在想什么，他只是缓缓的靠近，看着他身上一个又一个的伤疤，他吞咽了一下，看向Oliver。  
“你是…怎么活下来的…这些伤疤？”  
Oliver不自然的笑笑。“我差点死了。”  
Tommy走得更近些。“它们…是怎么…”  
Oliver低头看着自己的伤疤，先触碰了最早的那个。  
“一支箭，射出它的男人…好几次救了我的命。”他的手挪动着，摸向其他几个。“这些…恩…我…被折磨的。”他回想起利刃刺进血肉带来的灼烧般的疼痛。他的手又挪向了几个主要的疤痕，子弹、灼烧，有些是在岛上，有些不是。“这不是我所作所为的开脱，”他深深叹息，“但…或许能让你知道…为什么…我能怎么活下来。”  
“你在岛上杀了人，对么？”  
Oliver点头，“没错。”  
“为什么？”  
“Shengcun。”  
Tommy困惑的眨眨眼，Oliver解释了一下。  
“它的意思是生存，”他回忆起姚飞在山洞中教他这个单词的情景，“岛上的生活…Tommy…它不是…没有任何词汇能描述那种地狱。那里只剩下黑暗…我无法挣脱的黑暗。”  
Tommy安静了很长时间。  
“那为什么…你要做治安维护者？为什么要杀死城里那些卑鄙的人？为什么岛上的日子…会让你这么做？”  
Oliver深吸一口气，然后叹息。  
“我父亲。”  
Tommy眨眨眼。“你父亲？他为什么要这么做？”  
“一切的原因。”Oliver穿上衬衫，领着他走下楼。“我能告诉你。”  
Tommy跟着他下楼，Oliver拿出了他父亲的笔记本，上面是他父亲列的名单，Tommy安静的翻阅着，然后睁大眼睛看向他。“Oliver，这是…什么？”  
“当我回家后…我告诉所有人我父亲在船沉的时候就去世了。”Oliver记得那晚，狂风骤雨中，他的父亲将他拉上了救生艇。“但…那不是事实。”Tommy显然被惊呆了。“他…他活了下来…但几天后救生艇上没有足够的食物…也没有水。他…他知道我们只能活一个，所以他…他…”  
他不用说完，因为Tommy的眼神告诉他，他已经明白了。  
“他告诉我…他告诉我他辜负了这座城市，”Oliver看着Tommy手中的册子。“在他…去世之前…他告诉我一定要回到家，纠正他的错误。每一个册子上的人都是腐败的，这座城市、这里无辜的人，正因他们而受苦。”  
“所以你杀了名单上的人。”  
“开始的时候，是的，”Oliver点头。“但现在…现在治安维护者的名声已经足够让他们吓破胆了，我无论要求什么他们都会做。”  
“你依然杀了不少人。”  
Oliver不能否认这点，只能点点头。Tommy将满是名字的小册子放在桌子上。  
“我依然不知道自己能不能接受你的那一部分，Oliver。”  
“没事，”Oliver点头。“我只是觉得…你应该知道这些。”  
Tommy点头，转身离开，他停了一下回头看他。“那你…你和我父亲呢？什么时候……”  
“那是个意外，Tommy。”  
Tommy看起来没被说服，所以Oliver知道他必须得解释，告诉他真相。  
“在登上Gambit号之前，我陷入了热潮…然后…因为热潮…和大量酒精造成的疯狂，我神志不清到不直到到底是和谁上了床。”他摇摇头。“在…在我…独自醒来以后，我从气味认出了…我知道了我那时候和谁一起。我们…结合的细节…我都记不清了，他似乎也不知道自己标记了我，所以…我只是假装他并没有。”  
“直到他最近差点死了。”  
Oliver点头。“连接…闪烁不停…变得太过强烈，我无法忽视它，或是否认它。”  
“他一直说起你。”Tommy的语气有些不知所措。“一直…一直都在说他需要说服你，接受他，待在他身边。”Tommy的视线游移了一会儿。“你为什么不待在他身边？我是说…他是你的Alpha，不管其他人会对此说什么或是做什么，总不会变得比你我之间的关系更糟了。”  
“跟那些没关系，”Oliver摇摇头。“这只是你一个人的看法，Tommy，我…我不擅长和人相处。我有太多的秘密需要保守，向每一个…每一个和我有关系的人保密，我最好保持距离。”  
Tommy紧张的看了他一会儿。“你真的关心他，是吧？”  
“我…”Oliver不知道该怎么回答。没错，他关心Malcolm，但他不知道自己到底陷得有多深。Tommy似乎将他的迟疑当做了答案，因为他在转身离开之前轻轻点头，走到楼梯前他停了下来，又转过身。  
“就…就回答我一个问题，Oliver，”他给了Oliver一个探究的目光。“Robbie属于我父亲么？”  
“不。”  
毫不迟疑，没有犹豫，Oliver用一贯的坚定语气回答关于Robbie父亲的问题。  
然后他还是能从Tommy的目光中看出他朋友的不确定。  
然后Tommy没有执着于答案，也没有说出他的疑惑，只是点头离开了，从楼梯走回了酒吧。Oliver看着他离开，然后坐在了离他最近的椅子上，低下头，双手放在膝盖上，握紧了拳头。至少事情已经开始像他期待的那样往好的方向发展了。


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver刚离开酒吧，给Felicity发了条信息，告诉她如果需要找他的话，他会一直在家，刚走到摩托车旁他就闻到了气味。  
他停下，叹了口气。  
“Malcolm。”  
他听到了一声叹息，转身看Malcolm走过来。男人比往常Oliver见他的时候穿得都随便。黑色的牛仔、靴子、白衬衫和黑色皮夹克。Oliver甚至不记得Malcolm曾经这么穿过，他记得Alpha只穿西装，总是一副生意人的范儿，这个男人总是在征服世界，而且总是胜利的一方。  
Malcolm在他几步之外的地方停了下来。  
“你在躲避我。”  
Oliver叹气。“我…”他停顿了，知道自己想不出一个能让人相信的谎言。“没错。”  
“Oliver，”Malcolm又走近了一些，他的气味像是浪潮一样席卷着Oliver，而Oliver只是假装自己没有颤抖。“我们得谈谈。”  
“我不觉得我们…”  
“作为你的Alpha，我说我们得谈谈。”  
Malcolm的语调很坚定，带上了Alpha的威压。他们之间的连接闪烁着，Oliver的本能要求他听从他的Alpha。但他试图抵抗这股本能，但最终发现自己点头，用平静的语气回答。“好，但不是在这儿。”  
他带着Malcolm回到Verdant，走到吧台的时候他转身面对Malcolm。“说吧，”他的语调依然平稳，看着Malcolm靠他更近。  
“我知道你不想承认我们的结合，”Alpha的声音很平静，双眼温柔的看着Oliver。“我知道想假装我们什么都没有，但…我不能，Oliver。我不能…假装你不是我的伴侣，我不能假装你对我来说毫无意义。”  
“那只是结合，”Oliver摇头，“它不代表…”  
“不只是结合，Oliver！”  
Malcolm突然伸手抓住他的手臂，Oliver感到紧张，警告的吼声差点脱口而出，但他压了下去，就像压制自己的本能一样，想要让Malcolm的手离开他，Alpha的力道不重，几乎没能引起Oliver的注意就让他停止了反抗，并让他不再试图拒绝他们之间的联系。  
“不是因为结合，”Malcolm的表情和眼神表明他坚信这点，他靠得更近。“不是，当你…当所有人以为你死了的时候…Oliver…我觉得…”Malcolm停顿了一下，浅浅呼出一口气，眼中浮现出痛苦。“我的感觉就像是那天警察告知我Rebecca的死一样。”  
Oliver感觉心都提到嗓子眼。  
“Malcolm…”  
“我想要照顾你，Oliver，”Alpha声音温柔，依然放Omega身上的拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手臂。“我想保护你，你和Robbie。我想让你开心，我想…我想在晚上入眠的时候拥你入怀，在清晨醒来的时候看着你的脸。我想了解你，真正的你…不是那个你用来欺骗这个世界的花花公子面具。我想…帮你治愈岛上生活造成的伤害。”  
Malcolm又靠近了，入侵了Oliver的领域，Omega战栗了一下。  
“我想得到一个爱你的机会，Oliver。我想要一个机会，让你爱上我。我想要…我只想要你，Oliver。只有…你。”  
“Malcolm…”  
Oliver在Malcolm亲上他的时候轻声呻吟。  
他的一部分，想要Malcolm离他更远些，叫嚣着他要推开Alpha，保持他们之间的距离。他付不起让Malcolm接近他要付出的代价，也不能冒险让Alpha因为他而发生任何意外。但当Malcolm亲上他的时候，他发现自己倚向年长的男人，脑内的声音越来越模糊，直到再也听不到，突然间只剩下想要感受自己伴侣的欲望。  
感受着Malcolm的舌头，伸到嘴唇的缝隙间，等待他的允许，让他不禁呻吟着回应热烈的亲吻你，得到准许的Malcolm撬开他的嘴唇，加深了这个吻，宣告这个Omega的嘴唇是属于他的。Malcolm亲吻时蕴藏的感情让Oliver不禁想要更多，他的手指伸入Malcolm的发丝间，Malcolm的手放在了他的臀部，将他推到吧台边，大腿伸入他的两腿之间，让他蠢蠢欲动的阴茎更肿胀了。  
当他们最终分开的时候，两个人都喘着粗气。Malcolm将额头抵在Oliver的额头上，呼吸着Omega的气息，他正渴望着再次连接他的伴侣，他的Omega，他的手摸到Oliver的衣角，渴望着直接感受他的伴侣，而不是隔着衣物。Oliver更硬了，他缓缓脱着自己的夹克，举起双臂，让Malcolm剥去他的衬衫。  
低头看到Malcolm正惊奇的看着他像雕塑般的肌肉，Oliver感到了一阵愧疚，因为他身上布满了伤口与疤痕，并不是完美无瑕的躯体。  
Malcolm的手指游走在Oliver的皮肤上，感受着他的触碰带来的肌肉抽动，碰触着一道道伤疤。Oliver的表情让人读不懂，但Malcolm估计年轻人并不以那些伤疤为傲。Oliver不是那种会夸口说伤疤让他们变得更强大、更优秀的人，Oliver很少提及伤疤，这意味着他遭受了难以想象的痛苦。  
Malcolm的手指游走到了Oliver锁骨处的伤痕，就在那个证明Oliver是俄罗斯兄弟会Bratva一员的纹身下面，Malcolm知道这会是个有趣的故事，Omega抽动了一下将自己推后了一点，Malcolm停下，手指缓缓的描绘着拿到伤疤。  
一个咬痕。  
Alpha的标记。  
从未听说过一个Omega能拥有多个Alpha，反之亦然，但从Oliver的反应看来，Malcolm想知道他的Omega是不是同意这次结合。  
而且这不是唯一的一个。  
Oliver身上还有另外三个咬痕。  
一个在肩膀上，一个在左臂弯处，最后一个在颈后。  
Malcolm被惊到了，Omega抓住他的手，一起滑向他的脖子，直到到达了颈后的咬痕。  
“这一个…”Oliver的声音很轻，甚至只能算是呢喃，他能感受到Malcolm在想什么，他的Alpha想知道什么。“这个是属于你的。”  
Malcolm的手指磨蹭着那个标记，试图记起自己是什么时候标记的Oliver。但他们在一起的那段时间有一段记忆是模糊不清的，Oliver的的热潮将Malcolm的理智全部赶跑，只剩下了欲望和需求。他的拇指扫过那个标记，Oliver颤抖了一下，Omega的眼神暗了暗，他的气息充斥着欲望，Malcolm难以抵抗的低吼着回应他。  
“Oliver…”  
Malcolm即将说出的话语被Oliver的手机铃声打断了。Alpha低吼着，轻声劝Oliver无视那个电话，但Oliver还是从口袋里拿出了手机，Malcolm后退，Omega皱着眉转身接起了电话。  
“你好？”他停下，认真听着。“对，我是Oliver Queen。”又停了一下，他的眉毛皱得更紧，眼中充满了难以置信。“她做了什么？”Oliver呻吟着以手覆面。“不，不，我明白。好的，好的，女士，别，我很快就过去。”  
Oliver挂了电话去拿衣服。  
“我得过去，”他穿着衣服说，“显然Robbie在学校里打架了，揍了另一个孩子的脸。”  
Malcolm理解的点点头，记得他也有很多次被叫到学校处理Tommy打架的问题。  
“我开车送你，”Malcolm在Oliver拿起夹克的时候说，“你就不用担心自己必须骑摩托车带Robbie回家了。”  
Oliver想拒绝，想要继续保持他们之间的距离，但他被Malcolm的理由说服了，轻轻叹了口气他点头，“好吧，”他看看Malcolm。“但…这不意味着改变，Malcolm，这不是。”  
Malcolm没说什么，只是点头，然后他们离开酒吧去他的车里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肩膀上的咬痕是Slade的。


	16. Chapter 16

事实证明Robbie打架的原因是一个高年级学生，一个十岁的男孩，名叫David Elliot，把Robbie脖子上的狗牌扯了下来，还辱骂她。在离他们最近的老师能够阻止之前，Robbie用Oliver这几周教她的动作，先将David Elliot的身高降到和她一样，然后用拳头问候了他的鼻子。Elliot的父母大为光火，Oliver知道Robbie只被停课一周已经很幸运了。从学校离开的时候Oliver低头看Robbie，她正将刚从校长那里拿回来的狗牌小心翼翼的放回自己的衬衫下面。  
“你知道我会因为你的所作所为将你禁足的，”Robbie的小鼻子皱了皱。  
“什么意思？”  
“意思是，没有朋友，没有电视、电脑或是游戏，也没有训练，时间是一周。”  
Robbie沮丧的叹了口气，抬头看着他。“那我被禁足了么？”  
“没错。”  
Robbie又叹气了。“我很抱歉。”  
Oliver蹲下来，手放在她的肩上，为她整整头发。“家族传统，小小鸟，”他将她带到Malcolm和正在等他们的车旁边。“我在学校的时候也打过架，但要知道你做事是需要承担后果的。”  
Robbie笑了笑，然后发现Malcolm也在车里，立刻收敛了微笑。“你正在和Mr.Meryln约会么？就像Thea阿姨和Roy？”  
这次轮到Oliver叹气了。“我们…比较复杂，小小鸟。我们已经结合了，就像你祖母和Walter。就像是…我俩已经结婚了一样。”  
Robbie又皱了皱小鼻子。  
“我必须叫他爸爸或是…其他称呼么？”  
Oliver轻笑着摇头。“我觉得目前为止，你可以只叫他Mr.Meryln。”  
Robbie点点头，但什么都没说，Oliver为她打开车门。  
Malcolm坐在座位上冲Robbie笑笑，她爬上了后座。  
“你好，Robbie，”Alpha带着迷人的微笑打招呼，Robbie低声说了句你好，将自己的小背包放在车底板上，然后系好安全带。“我听说你被卷进了一场小打闹，你赢了么？”  
“Malcolm！”Oliver严肃的看了Malcolm一眼，Robbie咯咯笑着点头，Malcolm冲她挤挤眼，然后Oliver生气的冲Malcolm哼了一声。  
“怎么了？”Alpha摇摇头启动车子，Oliver灵巧的坐在他身边的座椅上。“就像你父亲一样，从不鼓励或是表扬你打架么？”  
Oliver叹气摇头。  
“带我们回家吧，万能管家，”他毒舌了一下，Malcolm笑了，连Robbie都咯咯笑了。Oliver对女儿笑了笑，装作没感觉到和Malcolm在一起的放松和惬意。Malcolm送他们回Queen大宅，他伸手握住Oliver的手，两人都惊讶于Oliver居然没有甩开。他只是转过手掌，和他的Alpha十指交握。  
他看到Malcolm脸上露出了满足的微笑。  
Oliver从未在Alpha脸上看到这样的笑容。  
男人这样很好看。  
他回想起Malcolm在酒吧里说的话，心跳漏了两拍。  
这让他不得不重新考虑一下，敞开心扉接受Malcolm。他知道这么做绝不容易。他不能冒险把所有事情都告诉Malcolm，他的一部分永远不能分享给他，但或许他们能找出解决的方法，或许他们能沟通一下。他微笑着，用拇指磨蹭着Malcolm的手背，Alpha转头看了他一眼，然后他笑得更快乐了，让Malcolm的眼睛亮了起来。  
或许他们之间已经出现了转机。  
 _oOoOoOo_

Malcolm在放下他和Robbie之后又来找了他几次，这让Oliver有些吃惊。Oliver知道这个男人正打算劝他给他们的结合一个机会，他也不否认这是个不错的主意。看着Malcolm辅导Robbie做了一周的作业，他露出了笑脸。他帮了个忙，尽管学校的事情不是他擅长的。他用自己的名字和钱顺利解决了问题。Malcolm向Robbie解释数学题的样子让Oliver想起了自己的父亲，在和Robbie一样年纪的时候，也是这么教他的。  
Malcolm抬头看到他在旁边看着，看到Oliver在笑，他也轻笑出来。  
当Raisa走进房间询问Robbie要不要帮她一起做小饼干的时候，Robbie像一阵小旋风一样席卷出了屋子，跟着管家走了。Oliver笑着看他的女儿离开屋子。“这就是，”他说着拾起了刚刚Robbie席卷出屋子时掉下咖啡桌的钢笔，“你向一个5岁孩子建议糖果盒巧克力时的样子。”  
Malcolm灵巧的收起Robbie的作业。  
“我猜你在她这个年纪的时候也一样。”  
“开玩笑么？我是不一样的，最起码我更擅长隐藏起来。”  
Malcolm笑了，Oliver也笑着用肩膀碰了碰年长男人的，然后他准备离开，Malcolm动了，捧住他的脸颊，很快从单纯的亲吻到充满占有欲。Malcolm的舌头伸入他的嘴中，他们的舌头共舞了起来，Alpha轻声咆哮着。在Oliver意识到自己做了什么之前，他已经爬上了Malcolm的腿，两腿分开跨坐在他的大腿上，手指伸进他的Alpha的发间。  
Malcolm低沉的声音宣告着Alpha的力量，在他的胸腔中回荡，Oliver颤抖着轻吟出声。  
Oliver在他的Alpha怀里发情了，他在Malcolm的手摸到他衬衫下、温暖的手指梭巡在他的皮肤上时呻吟出声。他扭动着迎合Malcolm的触碰，想要得到更多，需要更多，他摸到Malcolm的衬衫边缘，但他快速的回想起，他和他的Alpha现在还在他家的客厅，这可不是什么好地方。  
_“我的天那！”_  
Oliver猛然推后，Malcolm因为被打断而怒吼，回头看到Thea睁大双眼的站在门边，看起来被惊呆了，Oliver从Malcolm身上爬了下来。  
“Thea…我…我可以解释…”他踉跄了一下，Thea摇摇头转过身。  
“我不想知道！”她扭头说，“我不想知道为什么我哥会和…和…亲热…”她继续摇头。“我 _不想_ 知道，Ollie！”   
“Thea…”  
在Oliver能说什么之前，她已经离开了。  
他呻吟着以手覆面，在Malcolm突然碰到他的时候吓了一跳。他转过身，Malcolm的手轻抚着他的背，安慰他。  
“给她一点时间，Oliver，”Malcolm又靠近了点。“这…有太多事情需要我们两个的家庭接受。”  
Oliver想到了Tommy。他的朋友并没有因为自己最好的朋友，或者说曾经最好的朋友，和自己父亲的结合而被吓坏或是困扰到。他觉得Tommy也许是依然感到震惊，但最终年轻的Meryln会走出来，结果无外乎就是从糟糕变成彻底的糟糕。他的脸上一定是流露出了情绪，因为Malcolm快速的把他抱在了怀里，而他也抱住了Malcolm。  
“这只是需要时间，Oliver，”Malcolm的鼻子轻轻摩擦着Oliver的颈项。  
Oliver闭上眼睛倚向自己的Alpha，让自己沉浸在Alpha给予的温暖舒适之中。他发出了满足的声音，因为他很开心能够呆在Malcolm怀里，但Robbie的声音清晰的从门外传来。  
“爸比！爸比，快来帮我舔勺子！”  
Oliver笑了，他能感觉到Malcolm在他的颈间也笑了出来。  
“你不该让她等着，”Malcolm依然在笑，抬头看着Oliver。  
“我知道。”  
Malcolm不带欲求的亲上Oliver的嘴唇，Oliver的回应是轻轻咬了Alpha的下唇。他们又交换了几个亲吻，直到Robbie又喊了Oliver。Omega轻声呻吟着离开了他的Alpha，在他离去之前Malcolm握住了他的手，十指交缠着。  
“我晚上带你去吃饭，”Malcolm微笑着说。  
“Malcolm…”  
“好么，Oliver？只是晚饭。我没有…更多的期待，只是吃个晚饭。”  
Oliver想了想就点头答应了。“好吧。”  
Malcolm笑了，“我7点过来接你。”  
Oliver轻笑，那个时间足够他之后再做一些年轻人的事情了，所以他点头。他看着Malcolm离开，然后就去了厨房，听着Robbie开心的大笑声，他也笑了出来。


	17. Chapter 17

傍晚时分，Oliver在玄关等待Malcolm，他一直在拽自己的袖子和领结，抚平西装上那些根本不存在的褶皱。他不知道为什么自己会突然变得焦虑，只是去和Malcolm，和他的Alpha吃个晚饭而已。他又一次正了正自己的领带，然后他的母亲走了过来。她审视了一会儿他的模样，叹了口气走过来，制止了他依然在乱动的手。  
“你看起来很好，亲爱的，”她为他拂去肩膀上的小线头，“即使你穿着T恤和牛仔裤，Malcolm也不会介意的。”  
Oliver眨眨眼。“您是怎么…”  
“我是你母亲，”她笑着回答。“Thea听到了什么，然后到我这儿来寻求建议，想知道该怎么告诉我你要和Malcolm去约会。”  
Oliver只能叹气，“妈…”  
“我知道你以为自己了解他，但是Oliver…你不知道真实的Malcolm。”  
皱眉。“那就和我说说，如果你担心和Malcolm在一起会…就告诉我为什么。”  
Moira看着他，刚要开口说什么，门铃响了起来。她眯起眼睛，无言的看着Oliver去开门。当打开门发现是穿着整洁的黑西装的Malcolm，他的Alpha的时候，Oliver笑得很灿烂。  
“Oliver，”Malcolm的声音很温柔，“你准备好了么？”  
Oliver微笑着点头，回头看了看母亲，她看向Malcolm的眼神意义不明，但除了有些好奇她为什么不让自己和这个男人走在一起，他没有对她说什么，只是让Malcolm带领他离开了房子，走向正在等待的车。  
他们很快就到了餐厅，当走进餐厅的时候，Oliver敏锐的察觉到很多人都在看他们。  
他或许该看看注视他们的都是谁，但Oliver现在唯一关注的就是Malcolm的手臂揽着他的腰，引领着他，Alpha的姿态说明了一切。我的。Oliver笑了笑，他知道到了明天早上，这座城市的小报和新闻里都会是他们的内容。整个世界都会猜测、会八卦，但他们都不会知道真相。  
他们坐在了餐厅最好的位置，Oliver猜这是Malcolm的杰作，侍者已经为他们带来了一瓶昂贵的陈年法国葡萄酒。他们看了一会儿菜单，点单之后就开始等待食物，坐在对面的Malcolm伸手握住Oliver的手，拇指摩挲着Oliver的手背。Oliver笑了，然后他做了一个让两人都有些吃惊的举动，他举起Alpha的手，在他的指节上快速印下一个吻。  
Malcolm的鼻孔长开，眼睛暗了下来，Alpha的胸腔回荡着低沉的声响，Oliver喜欢他这样，他感觉非常自豪，因为他成功让Malcolm丢掉了一部分自制力。  
—  
Oliver想更多的碰触他，想看看他能否撼动Malcolm的自制力，但他必须得放手了，他必须放开Alpha的手，因为侍者端来了他们的食物。  
吃晚饭的时候两人很安静，只是偶尔聊聊食物或是红酒，Oliver擦了擦嘴角不小心沾上的酱汁，这时Malcolm说了Oliver最不期待Alpha谈起的话题。  
“或许我们下次可以去一些适合一家人去的地方，”Alpha笑着说，“那些Robbie会喜欢的地方。”  
Oliver眨眨眼，他脸上的震惊一定是被看出来了，因为Malcolm正温和的看着他。  
“抱歉…如果你不希望这样，”Alpha用餐巾沾了沾嘴角。“只是…你是我的Omega，而Robbie是你的女儿。我觉得将她带进来才公平，毕竟我们正要建立…无论我们之间要建立的联系是什么。”  
“Malcolm…”  
“我知道我不适合当父亲这个角色，”Malcolm温柔的笑着，伸手碰触Oliver的手臂。“我和Tommy的关系已经证明了这一点，但我不想让你觉得我将你的小女儿当做第二次展示父爱的机会，因为我不会那样做，我只是…你现在是我生命中重要的一部分，Oliver，我不希望Robbie感觉到自己被排除在外，或是不被需要的，只因为她不是我的孩子。”  
Oliver再次吃惊的眨眨眼，无言了好一会儿，Malcolm温柔的握了握他的手臂。  
“Oliver，如果…我越界了，我为此道歉，我只是想让你知道我的想法…”  
Oliver越过桌子，倾身亲吻了吃惊的Alpha。  
只是匆匆一吻，但这代表了承诺，更深层次的承诺，当Oliver坐回去的时候，他看到了Malcolm严重的欲望，能闻到Alpha的气息，在他能说些什么缓和气氛之前，Malcolm已经示意侍者支票结账。那之后的一切都是模糊的，直到他们回到了Malcolm的车上，Oliver唯一能记起的就是自己爬上了Malcolm的大腿，手指伸入Alpha的发间，彼此亲吻着。  
Oliver为Malcolm发情了，Alpha的手放在他屁股上，隔着裤子的爱抚让他呻吟出声。  
他们停止了亲吻，Malcolm开始亲Oliver的下巴、他的脖子，亲吻着任何能亲到的部位，然后他抬头，眼睛接近黑色，瞳孔中充斥着欲望。  
“Oliver，”Alpha喘息着，将Oliver拉得更近，手指紧紧抓住他的屁股。“Oliver，和我回家，和我回家，好么？”  
Oliver的一部分打算拒绝，提醒自己这是他糟糕的主意，但那部分很容易的就被和他对Alpha的渴望盖过了。在哪买久以后，在和其他Alpha结合后，他现在只想和这个第一个与他结合的Alpha重新连接。他想重新连接自己的Alpha。轻轻呼出一口气，他将前额抵在 Malcolm的额头上，注视着Alpha。  
“好，”他喘息着，嘴唇轻轻擦过Malcolm的，“好。”  
Malcolm低吼着再次亲他，猛烈、充满了欲望。  
他们的时间又一次模糊了，他们只是不断深吻着，感受着对方的心跳，跌跌撞撞的回到Malcolm的家里，相互拉扯着衣服，在回Malcolm卧室的路上随意的剥去对方身上的衣服。Malcolm将Olvier推向卧室的床上，自己也慢慢爬了上去。  
Malcolm倾身，再次吻住Oliver，不顾一切的亲吻，用上了嘴唇、牙齿和舌头，而Oliver也用同样的方式回应他，让他的精神伴随着Alpha放在他嘴中的舌头一起抽离。  
低沉的呻吟着，Oliver抬起身体，两人赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起，他已经被Malcolm充满技巧的舌头征服了。男人饥渴的亲吻着他的唇，舌头轻轻的在他的嘴里舔弄，让Omega的头晕目眩、身体发烫。他心如擂鼓，好似要将所有的血液送到两腿之间。他的阴茎立刻硬了起来，肿胀的部位贴在了两人火热的身体之间。  
Malcolm断开了亲吻，他的唇舌滑到了Oliver的颈部，亲吻着他的锁骨，然后又滑向了胸口，流下的唾液让他们的的阴茎更加火热。Oliver呻吟颤抖着，喘息透露着渴望，手指伸入Malcolm的发间，Alpha亲吻着他身上的每一道疤痕。Alpha继续向下亲吻，Oliver抬头，用迷蒙的双眼仰视着他的Alpha，饥渴的喘息着，Malcolm用那双迷人的蓝眼睛凝视着他。  
Oliver在Malcolm的嘴吸上他的阴茎时呻吟起来，Malcolm用舌头和嘴唇戏弄他，他的心里充满了愉悦，屁股不禁向前移动，想要更深入那温热潮湿的地方。  
“老天，Malcolm！”  
Oliver并没有看见，但是感受到了Malcolm包住他阴茎的嘴露出笑容。  
发出一声原始的咆哮，他又一次攥住了爱人的头发，向前挺动，粗鲁的操着他的Alpha的嘴，Malcolm大声呻吟着，微微摇晃着Oliver的阴茎。他的屁股施力，放松了喉部的肌肉，然后他停下动作，让Oliver毫无预兆的得到一切。  
“操…对，哦…哦…Mal…Mal…操…”  
一根灵活的手指压住了他的洞口，Oliver呻吟着仰头，双眼紧闭，Malcolm的手指小心翼翼的慢慢伸入了他。他不知道润滑油是从哪里来的，他也不关心，只想让Malcolm继续。用双脚支撑着屁股，他在Alpha湿热的嘴中进进出出，骑着伸入他的洞中的手指。Malcolm伸入两指后带来的痛苦反而让他的欲望激增，他的硬挺继续在Alpha嘴中，他的头在床上前后摆动。  
然后一切都停止了。  
Malcolm发出一声淫靡的声音，放开了他的阴茎，手指从Oliver紧紧夹住他的地方抽出来，跪在了床垫上。不发一言，Alpha气喘吁吁的将自己阴茎的头部放入Oliver的入口，挤了进去，强烈的欲望终于找到了释放的出口。  
Malcolm没有给Oliver适应的机会。  
Alpha的力度简直像是在惩罚，Oliver并没有抱怨，只是用颤抖的双腿环住Malcolm的臀部，Oliver强迫自己的身体动起来，迎合每一次惩罚性的顶入。越来越硬，越来越快，他的Alpha刺入他的身体，他的吼声充斥着占有欲。  
“Malcolm！”Oliver只能叫他的名字，Malcolm换了个姿势，Alpha的阴茎头部钉上了他的前列腺，他的快感更加强烈，像是烈火在胸中燃烧。“操，Malcolm…please…我想要…”  
Malcolm低吼着。  
“我知道你想要什么，”Alpha的手伸向Oliver的阴茎，强壮的手指环住了硬挺，伴随着他的淫欲开始上下撸动。  
Oliver尖叫着，他的头向后仰，迷失在Alpha给他的快感中。  
Malcolm又低吼了一声，低头看着他的伴侣，他的Omega，美丽的天使，在他的身下呻吟着，迎合着Mal的欲望，同时让自己的阴茎在Malcolm的拳头里摩擦。除了美丽，没有任何一个单词能形容Oliver。低头凝视着他，Malcolm不明白为什么5年来自己都不知道这个年轻人属于他。这是当他们不再追求快感的时候，他需要和Oliver讨论的，现在他只想给自己的Omega快感。  
“Malcolm…”Oliver喘息着，伸手勾住Malcolm的脖子，施力让Alpha弯腰和他亲吻。  
“Malcolm…我…马上就要…”  
Malcolm低吼着，抽插得更用力，放在Oliver硬挺上的手动得更快。  
“来吧，”Alpha吼着，嘴唇磨蹭着Oliver的，“为我射出来，Oliver，现在。”  
在意识到之前，Oliver就射了出来，好似是他听从了Alpha的命令，带着哭腔射在了Malcolm的拳头里。  
Malcolm颤抖着，牙齿咬上了Oliver的肩膀，他能感受到Omega的身体抖动着紧绷起来。他又注入了原始的欲望，他的动作变得摇摇晃晃，不断攀升的快感攀到了顶点，就像大浪击向沙滩，他射了出来，他咆哮着将火热的液体深深撒入了Omega渴望着的身体。  
Oliver在Malcolm的硬挺再次进入他、将他填满的时候颤抖起来，他的手指和脚趾都因为快感蜷缩了起来。  
闭上眼，Oliver感到自己有一会儿仿佛身在云端，周围十分安静，空气充斥着热度，Malcolm倒在他身上，呼吸和他一样粗重。  
这一段时间，人生简直完美了。  
然后Malcolm将自己有些疲软的阴茎小心的从Oliver体内滑出，毫无准备的年轻人感受到Alpha的手臂环绕着他，将他搂到温暖的怀抱里，将他拉进，鼻子慵懒的爱抚着他的颈部。轻轻呼出一口气，Oliver情不自禁的离他更近些，呼吸着Malcolm的气息，从他的Alpha身上获取温暖。通过耳朵，他能听到Malcolm正在缓慢下来的稳定心跳，Alpha的手指温柔的爱抚着他的脑后和颈项，没一会儿他就安静的睡着了。  
_oOoOoOo_  
Malcolm微笑着看Oliver缓缓睡去，Omega睡着的时候看起来更年轻也更天真了些。  
温柔的亲了亲Oliver的前额，他小心的起身，努力不惊醒他的伴侣，从隔壁的浴室拿来一件潮湿的衣服，小心的照顾着Omega，然后他回到床上，Oliver本能的挨近了他。  
Malcolm看着他睡着的伴侣。  
研究着那些伤疤、那些刺青，和那些咬痕。  
早上见到的三个并没有让他惊讶，但那个在Oliver腿内侧的，位于Omega膝盖之上的咬痕让他有些好奇。它不像其他几个那么平滑，也不整齐，它是参差不齐的，看起来在被制造出来的时候很疼。似乎那个给与咬痕的Alpha只是给自己获取快感，但在与Oliver结合的时候只带给了他痛苦。  
他压住了因为其他Alpha触碰、与他的伴侣结合的想法带来的怒意。  
深吸一口气，他将关于其他Alpha们的想法抛出九霄云外，只专注的看着Oliver，他美丽的伴侣。  
他自然而然的想起了他的复仇计划。  
Oliver给了他希望、梦想更好的未来的理由，让他能摆脱多年的内疚和愤怒。他笑着描绘未来的蓝图，他和Oliver住在一起，一起抚养Robbie长大，可能还会拥有一个孩子。另一个拥有黑色浓密长发的小女孩，或是一个拥有和Oliver一样明媚笑容的男孩。他想，或许他可以不用再策划着复仇。或许Rebecca会原谅他不为她复仇，而只是用一生来怀念她。他应该向前看了，就像Robert曾经劝他的那样。  
但他的心背叛了他，想象着黑暗的画面。  
想象着Oliver在离开Verdant的时候被一些棕榈区的暴徒攻击而受伤。  
想象着Robbie，长大了一点，一个少女，去了她的父亲在棕榈区的酒吧，然后被枪击、被留下慢慢等死，在街上痛苦的挣扎。  
就像Rebecca曾经那样。  
他的心跳变快了，然后他听到了声音，幻想中少女Robbie的声音，哭着呼唤他，Rebecca的遗言变成了她的。  
_“Malcolm…爸爸…please，我遇到了麻烦…”她痛苦的呻吟着。“他开枪打我…我…我向其他人寻求帮助，但是…但是没有人理我…天哪…爸爸…爸爸，求你…我不想…死…求你了爸爸…”_  
Malcolm眨眨眼，迫使自己远离那些想象中的话语。  
他办不到。  
他将Oliver搂得更紧了些，脸颊贴上了伴侣的头发。  
不。他不能终止复仇计划，这是他唯一能够保证他希望和伴侣组成的家能够安全的方法。这是唯一一个拯救这个城市、让它变得更好的方法。他不会冒险让Oliver或是Robbie死在那个藏污纳垢之地，就像Rebecca一样。  
复仇计划必须按预计的进行，不只是为他的妻子复仇，他的伴侣和孩子也会安全。  
无论如何。


	18. Chapter 18

Moira坐在起居室，手里端着半杯威士忌，她正在思索着什么，视线并没有集中在某一点上。  
她不该让Oliver和Malcolm一起离去。  
她那时应该让一切都停下，从她知道Malcolm和她的儿子结合了开始。  
她不想看到Oliver被那个Alpha伤到，尽管她猜Malcolm真的只想把最好的都给Oliver，她知道Malcolm想让他们俩牢牢拴在一起，但Oliver这些年变了很多，他不会同意，也不会支持Malcolm的复仇计划。  
而且Oliver的酒吧就在棕榈区。  
如果他在那儿呢，在Malcolm开始复仇计划的时候？她的儿子会怎么样？  
她不能再忍受一次埋葬他的时刻了。  
将杯子放下，Moira站起来走到窗边，望着庄园，尽管天黑得什么都看不到，她看向Robert的墓碑，Oliver的也在那儿。她曾在Robert的墓前发誓，只要找到Oliver，只要他回家，她就会竭尽所能的保护他们的男孩。所以她不会让Malcolm的复仇带走她的儿子，就像带走她的丈夫一样。现在她又很可能将要失去她的儿子，不是因为Malcolm相信他在进行一些疯狂的治安维护，而是因为Alpha依然熊熊燃烧的愤怒。  
她一直可以告诉Oliver真相，但那会冒很大风险。  
Oliver会责备她、憎恨她，她和Malcolm都是复仇计划的一份子。也许他会直面他的Alpha，随之而来的肯定就是战斗和对峙，他会被伤害甚至杀死。无论他们结合与否，如果她的儿子得知真相并对抗他们的计划，Moira不认为Malcolm会允许Oliver离开。  
那Robbie该怎么办？如果恐怖的命运降临在Oliver身上，她漂亮的孙女会怎么样？  
Moira思考着如何保护她的儿子，让他不至于在未来陷入可以预见的危险。  
“哦Robert，”她盯着孤独的墓碑喃喃自语，眨了眨眼睛，抑制住将要留下的泪水。“对不起，对不起…但我不知道该怎么保护我们的儿子。”  
她闭上眼睛，捂住嘴吞回了呜咽。

oOoOoOo

_他在树林中奔跑着，试图逃走，试图甩开和追他的人的距离。但没有用，他知道这没有用。但他还是继续跑着。  
他跳过一棵倒下的树，躲在了后面，手里握着身体左侧一根树枝。他在他和袭击者一起滚在泥土和落叶时发出了一声包含痛苦和恐惧的叫声。他试图用所有学会的小伎俩抵抗，但那些都没用，他知道会这样，他无法拯救自己。  
一张他非常熟悉的脸出现在了他模糊的视野里，一只手靠近，残忍的紧紧锁住他的喉咙，他轻吟出声。“你觉得自己能轻松逃走么，”阴郁的吼声，曾经温暖温柔的双眼变得冰冷，俯视着他。“Kid。”_  
Oliver突然从床上坐了起来，没注意自己把Malcolm掀到的床的另一边。他心如擂鼓，呼吸变得急促而破碎，他快速的环视四周，噩梦依然在他身边萦绕徘徊，那段记忆几乎要让他窒息了。  
当一只手摸上他肩膀的时候，他不假思索的动了。  
他抓住那只手和手腕，一个翻身拧了过来。  
他听到了痛苦的哼声和呻吟。  
“Ol…Oliver…”  
Malcolm的声音刺穿了恐惧的薄雾，噩梦造成的恐惧阻塞着他的血管，Oliver快速松开了还在重重施力的手，为了躲Malcolm挪动到了床边，看着Alpha坐起来按摩手腕，他一直在看Oliver。  
黑暗的房间里，看不到Malcolm的表情，但他的身体语言已经告诉了Oliver，Alpha并没有生气，也没有不高兴。  
“对不起，”他本能的说，双手握拳，防止它们继续颤抖。“我…我该提醒你的…关于…关于…”  
“没事，Oliver。”  
“不，有事。”Oliver摇头。“这…已经不是第一次发生了。”  
Malcolm挪近了一点，但当Oliver小幅度后退的时候，他停下了。Alpha轻声呼出一口气，这本该是令人欣慰的，但是显然Oliver现在还没准备好让他碰触。  
“你经历了许多，”Malcolm温柔的说。“如果你没有梦魇，我才会吃惊，但我依然很担心。”Alpha又挪近了一点，Oliver有些紧张，但他没有再次后退。“你经历了…难以想象过磨难，难以想象的黑暗，我甚至不敢思考你是怎么活下来的，但是…但是我知道这样做你肯定还会经历一部分同样的黑暗…我也知道那些黑暗从未离你远去。你只是学着…承受它。”  
Malcolm伸手温柔的抚摸Oliver的脸颊，假装Omega被他碰触的时候没有颤抖。  
“但是，Oliver，你不必一个人独自承受，再也不用了。”  
“Malcolm…”  
Malcolm倾身在Oliver的唇上印下一个温柔的、不含欲望的吻。  
“我不会让你现在就告诉我一切，”Alpha的声音依然温和。“就…只是让我和你一起，从一点点开始，然后…你就会知道我能帮助你承受这些…这些被你带回家的重量。”  
Oliver深吸一口气，他不能将一切告诉Malcolm，因为那会让Alpha知道他到底有多么的破碎。Malcolm会看到一个试图拯救这座城市的崩溃的Omega，而这座城市似乎并不想被拯救。他突然明白了这点，和Malcolm在一起，和任何人在一起，都没有用。因为他不会让他们和他一起，也永远不会相信他们到完全坦诚自己。他需要和Malcolm保持距离了。  
这让他心碎，因为他的一部分希望自己能够和他的Alpha一起过平凡的生活。  
再次深吸口气，他伸手将Malcolm放在他脸上的手握住，让Alpha的手指摸到他腿上已经褪色的咬痕。他或许必须要远离这个男人，但他可以信任他，告诉他一些事情。当Malcolm的手指本能的抚摸咬痕的时候，Oliver压下自己所有的情绪和回忆，说了起来。  
“他的名字是Wintergreen，”Oliver看到Malcolm微微睁大了眼睛，显然他的行为超乎了Malcolm的预期。“在…将近6个月里…他…折磨我。”Oliver能感受到Wintergreen那把刀割裂他皮肤的疼痛。“他…强迫我与他结合，因为…因为他是因为一个承诺…一个完成工作后我就属于他的承诺。”  
“Oliver…”  
“我看着…看着他死去，也…感觉到了。”他轻颤着喘息。“那感觉…就像有人…或是有什么…试图将我从体内撕成两半。”他眨眨眼，看向Malcolm。“我憎恨他…惧怕他…但…但是那种感觉…”他摇头。“比他所做的一切都更糟糕。”  
“Oliver，”Malcolm的拇指摩擦着旧疤痕，对于Oliver能在其他Alpha死后活下来感到很吃惊。他曾经看到过Omega在他们的Alpha死后变得几近疯狂，尽管Oliver并不期待这个结合，但突然间猛烈的结合断裂留下的伤疤就和那个咬痕一样疼。“你比我想象的强大。”他微笑了一下，倾身亲吻Omega，但Oliver后退了，他的笑容立刻消失了。“Oliver？”  
“我想…”Oliver摇头。“我想我自己能解决，我能挺过去…忘却一切…但…但我做不到，Malcolm。”  
Malcolm的心情跌到谷底，他知道Oliver在做什么。他希望自己能够阻止，通过向Oliver展示他有多么的在乎他，想要两人更进一步。  
“Oliver，别…”  
“对不起，”Oliver退后，从床上做起来，Malcolm没能阻止他。“但我不能…现在不能和你在一起。”  
“Oliver…”  
“我不是你的好选择，Malcolm，因为…我是如此的破碎。”  
“你不是，”Malcolm摇头站了起来，拒绝让Oliver离开，除非他们打一架。“你不是残破的，你的伤疤和过去，或许我永远不能完全了解，但是Oliver…我们能一起解决。”  
“那然后呢？”Oliver吼着，知道Malcolm唯一能让他离开的方式就是伤害这个Alpha，让他觉得他依然是那个愚蠢而鲁莽的孩子，只想快速的再来一次性爱。“你觉得我们能像爱情小说里的情侣一样愉快下去么？你觉得我想要过家家、扮演一个顺从的Omega，和一个足够当我父亲的男人一起么？！你觉得我和一个等孩子长大后，更像是他们祖父而不是父亲的人在一起么？！”  
Malcolm眯起了眼睛，但Alpha知道Oliver在做什么，但这不意味着Omega的语言没有像利剑一样刺伤他。  
“你不是这个意思，”Alpha低声咆哮着，双手紧紧抓住他的身侧。“你只是被吓坏了。你只是在试图逃走，就像你对Laurel做的那样，但我不是那么容易就会被你推走的，Oliver。我是你的Alpha，我…”  
“你什么？！”Oliver向前移动，和Malcolm面对面，盯着他的Alpha，希望这个男人放他离去，希望自己不必用那些迫不得已的手段。“你想把我关在房间里么，Malcolm？将我关在家里，就像是你养的奴隶一样？！或许你会像Wintergreen一样把我关在笼子里！强迫我做你的小婊子，强迫我做你希望的一切，就因为你认为你比我优越，因为你TM是个Alpha！”  
Malcolm因为Oliver语气中的愤怒和恶意而睁大双眼。他几乎不敢相信Omega嘴里说出来的，指责他的内容，但这一刻他明白了这个WIntergreen对Oliver的伤害程度，这个令人恶心的Alpha将黑暗与病态深深植入了Oliver。  
“Oliver…”他想伸手，但Oliver低吼着后退。  
“我受够了，Malcolm。”Omega的身体紧绷着，Malcolm知道这次的争吵自己不会赢。“我不能做到你期望的那样，也不能够给你想要的，而且我也不想再被关进另一个笼子。”  
“我永远不会…”  
“镀金的笼子，也一样是笼子。”  
Malcolm紧咬着下巴看着Oliver转身。  
“我会自己回家的，”Omega转头看看他，从地上捡起了几件自己的衣服，他知道其他的那些应该已经散落在从玄关到楼梯的那边。  
“Oliver…”  
Oliver没有停顿，毫不迟疑离开了，门在他身后关上，发出一声巨响。  
Malcolm震惊的站在那儿，长时间以来第一次不知道自己该干什么。  
为什么事情那么快就变糟糕了？


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver一直在躲Malcolm，在两人之间拉开一道充满痛苦的冰冷鸿沟。  
这让他很难过，尽管他不会承认，但这对两人来说才是最好的。  
为了Malcolm的安危，这是必要的。  
他知道所有人都惊呆了，尤其是他的母亲和Thea，但值得感激的是，她们什么都没说，尽管Thea嘟哝着感谢上帝让他最终清醒了过来。然后就是Robbie，Robbie开始询问他Alpha缺席的原因，尽管她还很小，但她依然明白结合是一件非常重要的事情。  
他向她解释，远离他们的生活对Malcolm来说才是最好的，但Robbie却给了他一个半信半疑的表情，显然她和Felicity呆久了，表情都学会了。尽管Robbie显然在怀疑他话里的真实性，但还是接受了他的理由。而生活还在继续。  
星城出现了一个雇佣杀手，他的目标是Moore家，他们家因为一个叫 Edward Rasmus的金融家而失去了所有的救济金，而且正在打官司，试图挽回他们失去的救济金。不幸的是，Eric Moore和他的妻子Nancy都被杀了，只留下了他们7岁的儿子Taylor，而他依然是杀手的目标。Laurel接手了这个案子，将Taylor保护了起来，而刺客随后袭击了她，Taylor和Tommy明白她的公寓已经不够安全了，Tommy建议他们去Queen大宅。Laurel有些迟疑，因为她不想将其他人，尤其是Oliver的女儿卷入危险，但最终她同意了。  
当她和Tommy带着Taylor到达的时候，Oliver和他的母亲已经在等着了。Diggle向他们解释了安保情况，他们会被保护起来，Moira则带着Taylor去厨房拿些小甜饼吃，Laurel在几分钟后也去了厨房，Oliver想离开而Tommy阻止了他，怒气冲冲的抱怨说Oliver才是他起初劝Laurel到Queen大宅来的原因。Oliver作为治安维护者，比普通保镖更厉害。Oliver保证他们会没事的，而他会尽快回来。  
Tommy看着Oliver离去，紧紧咬住牙关防止自己冲朋友怒吼。他转身，开始在房子里行走，在起居室找到了正在和Moira安静交谈的Laurel，Taylor在一个沙发上蜷缩着，他面前的桌子上放着一碟小甜饼和一杯牛奶。Laurel看向Tommy，他露出了一个让人安心的笑容，将背包放下坐在了她身边。  
他刚坐下，Robbie就从对面的门那儿过来，拖着满满的一桶玩具。她将玩具放在地上，走到Taylor旁边。她微笑着伸出手，“我是Robbie。”  
Taylor没有笑，只是礼貌的握住她的手。“我是Taylor，”他轻声回答，Robbie的笑容扩大了些。  
“你想和我一起玩么？”  
Taylor看看玩具又看看Robbie，“有乐高么？”  
Robbie点点头，Taylor站了起来，依然握着她的手，然后他们走向了那个玩具桶。两个孩子玩了一会儿，堆了一会儿乐高，也玩了会儿Tommy送给她的玩具恐龙，然后他们在一张纸上画画。Taylor画了一个男孩和一条狗在一大片田野上，Robbie则是画了一个像是田野的地方，有一架飞机和三个人。Taylor看着她给其中一个人画上了及肩的黄色头发。  
“那是你的母亲么，”Taylor轻轻的问，屋子另一边的三个成年人则是吃惊的看着眼前的一幕。  
正在趴着的Robbie停下了画笔，看看Taylor，然后摇头。“那是我的爸比，”她指着金发的人。“他以前是长头发，但我们回到星城的时候他都剪了。”她指指另一个人，比金发的人矮，但是比第三个人高。“这是我爸爸。”  
Laurel的眼睛睁大了，Tommy轻轻呛了一口咖啡，Moira的呼吸尖锐了一点，但孩子们没有发现这些异状。  
Taylor看看Robbie的画。“你们在坐飞机么？我曾经坐过一次，我们去澳大利亚拜访我的祖父母。”  
Robbie摇摇头。“那是我们住的地方。”  
Taylor疑惑的皱皱鼻子。“你们住在飞机里？”  
Robbie点头。“没错。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为岛上没有房子。”  
Taylor的眼睛睁大了一点。“你曾经住在岛上，”他的语气带着敬畏。  
Robbie又点点头。“没错，但是…我不想谈起这些。”  
Taylor的鼻子又皱了皱。“为什么？”  
“因为…因为那里发生了不好的事情，会让爸比伤心。”  
“那你的另一位父亲呢？他也因为这些事情伤心么？”  
“不。”Robbie摇头。“我爸爸死了，很久以前就死了。”  
Taylor温柔的碰碰Robbie的肩膀。“我的父母也死了，”他的声音很低，眼中充满了悲伤，还带了点点泪光。“一个坏人杀死了他们。”  
Robbie凑近Taylor，他们的肩膀碰在一起，她从衬衫下拿出了狗牌。“这些是我爸爸的，”她将链子摘了下来，站起来，让大人们惊讶的是，她小心的将链子套在了Taylor的脖子上。“我戴着它们的时候会感到强大和安全，你可以戴着它们，直到他们抓住坏人，也许它们也会让你觉得自己变得强大和安全了。”  
Laurel必须捂上嘴、咬住嘴唇来防止自己发出任何声音，她看着Taylor抱了抱Robbie，然后孩子们又去涂鸦了。她看到Tommy转过头，脸上的表情暴露了他的情绪，她伸手握住他的手，冲他温柔的笑了。  
“我简直不敢相信她这么做了，”Moira的声音很温柔，她在笑。  
“做什么？”Laurel看着Queen家族的女长辈。  
“将那些狗牌给Taylor，”Moira的视线离开了孩子们，看向Laurel。“我从没见过她摘下它们。”  
“它们属于她的父亲，”Tommy温柔的说，看向Robbie，想从小女孩身上看出那些不属于Oliver、而是属于另一个人的痕迹。“她和Oliver提过那个人的身份么？”  
Moira摇摇头。“Oliver曾经…非常清楚的阐明了自己不想提起这个话题。Robbie…她在大部分事情上都听Oliver的。”  
Laurel看看孩子们。“我很高兴Taylor在这时候能有一个可以交心的同龄人。”她笑了。“我觉得这才是他最需要的，一个同年龄的朋友。”  
Tommy点头，继续看Taylor和Robbie快速建立起友谊。他希望危险不会降临在他们的身上。  
oOoOoOo

Oliver离开了Queen大宅，去和Diggle汇合。他的朋友已经联络了A.R.G.U.S.，Lyla给了他Lawton的最新消息，还派遣了一个突击小队去抓他。但Diggle不想让Lawton被捕，他只想杀死这个男人，而Oliver答应会帮Diggle为他的兄弟复仇。不幸的是Oliver因为要阻止Rasmus离境，没能去突击小队帮助Diggle，因为要跟踪Rasmus，他让他的朋友，他的手足兄弟独自面对Lawton，那个杀手在杀了一个A.R.G.U.S.的特工之后逃走了。Diggle直白的让Oliver明白了没能成为后盾给他带来的感受。  
情绪低落的Oliver回家告诉Laurel，Rasmus已经被抓住了，那个人坦白了自己所做的一切，会被关在监狱里很长一段时间。 Tommy想把Taylor叫起来回Laurel家，但Moira劝他让这个饱经磨难的孩子留在这里休息。这座房子足够大，能让他们所有人留下过夜。Oliver能感受到Tommy的迟疑，他让Laurel做决定。Laurel觉得对Taylor来说，最好的就是留在这里。  
Laurel去看Taylor的时候，吃惊的发现他和Robbie蜷缩在同一张床上。更年幼的Robbie抱着Taylor。她的手臂环绕着他，脸埋在他的肩膀处，Taylor的怀里还有一个棕色的小鸟玩具，那是Robbie一直带着的。Laurel听到背后的声音，转头看到Oliver微笑着站在门口，她安静的离开了房间，Oliver轻声关上了她身后的门。  
Laurel轻叹着倚在墙上，Oliver试图安慰她。  
“他现在已经安全了，Laurel。”  
“但前面的路对他来说更艰难了，”她看着他。  
“他很幸运，你加入了他的生活，”Oliver微笑着。“他知道你不是唯一一个关心他的人。”  
Laurel终于微笑起来。“当Robbie拿出了所有的玩具和他一起玩的时候，我…我很高兴还能看到他笑。他们彼此都需要另一个。Robbie保护着他，尽管他们只认识了一天。”  
“孩子们都那样，”Oliver轻笑。“Robbie…嗯…我估计她以后会是Alpha。”  
Laurel摇头。“我觉得她就像她爸爸，总是在试图帮助别人。”她想要抱住他，但大厅那边有动静，Tommy走回了转角处，将自己隐藏了起来，他的本能让他制止了她。他不需要更多的事情让他和Tommy的关系变得更糟糕了。  
“我只是很高兴，我们能让Taylor安全，”他的微笑依然挂在脸上。他想说些别的什么，但突然之间停电了，通常他不会觉得这有什么危险，但他艰苦训练得来的直觉告诉他有什么要发生了。Tommy冲了过来。  
“你们俩和孩子们呆在这里，”Oliver对冲过来的Tommy说，不想让所有人都在同一条狙击线上，如果他的直觉正确的话。  
“你要去哪儿，”Laurel问，而Tommy知道Oliver要去做什么。  
“这是间老房子，”Oliver希望能将事情轻描淡写，不想让Laurel害怕。“保险丝偶尔不靠谱，应该没什么问题，就…呆在这儿。”  
Tommy点点头，尽管Laurel看上去并没有被说服，Oliver打开门将他们带进卧室，他看到Robbie已经从床上坐起来，正在揉眼睛。  
“爸比？”  
他快速走向床边，亲吻她的前额。“嘿，小小鸟，我需要你呆在这儿，好么？Tommy会照顾你几分钟，无论发生了什么你都呆在他身边。”  
Robbie明白他的语调代表什么，这是在说 _我需要你听从，因为这真的很重要_ 她点点头。“好哒。”  
Oliver点头离开了房间，看到了Tommy看他的眼神但无视了，他需要集中注意力。  
穿过走廊，他将心绪切换到了治安维护者那一档。他在楼上的走廊遭遇了刺客，在一段简单打斗之后，别无选择的一起翻过入口处的扶手。挣脱了刺客的束缚，他拿起了壁炉旁的棍子，一阵扭打之后，他将棍子插入刺客的胸膛，杀死了他。气喘吁吁的躺倒地上，这场打斗消耗的体力比他想象的多。  
当警察来的时候，他对Lance警探解释是他的一位保镖Robins，为了自保杀死了这名刺客。感谢Tommy的解释，Lance尽管不信Oliver的说辞，但还是接受并离开了。  
Oliver放松的舒了口气，转身走到Tommy身边。Tommy皱眉看着他，双手抱在胸前，他们看着Laurel带着Taylor和Robbie重新回到了楼上。当Tommy再次看向他的时候，Oliver不知道这个人在想些什么。  
“在你离开之前，”Tommy轻声说着。“你让Robbie和我一起，不是我和Laurel，只有我，为什么？”  
“Tommy…”  
“你很清楚，Oliver。”Tommy表情坚定的表示不想跳过这个话题。“你叫她无论如何也和我在一起，我…想知道为什么。”  
Oliver叹息。  
“因为我知道你会保证她的安全，“他的声音很诚恳。”无论你对我有什么意见，我知道你对我的感觉不好，可以说很糟糕，但我知道你不会让糟糕的事情发生在她身上。而且…我想让她知道，我信任你，我能把她的安危交付给你，因为你是少数几个我能信任的人。”  
Tommy眨眨眼，显然被Oliver的发言震惊了，他摇摇头。  
“Oliver，我不敢相信…我…你…”Tommy低声叹息着，用手捋了一下头发。“你知道你这样会让我很难再对你生气么？”  
在Oliver说什么之前，Tommy继续。  
“我是说…你之前忙着做的那些…那些事情…我依然在整理思绪。然后最糟糕的是你和我父亲结合了，我…我的感觉简直难以用语言表述。”  
Oliver轻叹。“这和我妹妹应该很相似。”  
“我不这么认为。”Tommy摇摇头。“我是说…我觉得如果你刚才没告诉我那些的话，我会更生气。”  
“Tommy…”  
“听着，我并没说我原谅你了，因为…我没有和你一样到那儿…但我…我不想因为…这个而扔掉这份几乎维持了一辈子的友谊。”  
Oliver冲Tommy笑了，他点点头。“好吧，”他又点了一下头。“好吧，Tommy。”  
Tommy点头，然后叹息“我该上去看看Laurel和Taylor了。”  
Oliver看着他的朋友走上台阶，深吸一口气，很高兴自己并没有失去自己的朋友。他知道自己应该为征途而牺牲一些事情，但Tommy并不在那些他期望的牺牲当中。


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver不久之后就发现要避开Malcolm更加困难了，主要是因为Alpha似乎突然迷上了夜店生活。  
在Verdant看到Malcolm之后，Oliver赶快扔下了玩到一半的游戏，想要在Alpha找到他之前离开。不幸的是Tommy察觉到了他的匆匆离去并跟上了他，将他堵在了去地下二层的楼梯上。  
“你为什么要躲开我父亲，”Tommy的眉毛弯成了一个奇怪的角度。“我是说，我对你的选择没有意见，但是几周前他看起来高兴得飘飘欲仙，就因为你决定给他一个机会，但现在你又从他身边跑开了，就好像他得了瘟疫一样。”  
Oliver叹气。“Tommy…”他看了看好朋友的表情，然后只能继续叹气。“这很复杂。”  
Tommy的眉毛挑得更高了，Oliver知道他的朋友不会放过他。  
“你真觉得和我一起他会安全么？考虑到…我的职业？”  
Tommy皱眉。“你是说你躲开他、让他痛苦、让你们俩都痛苦的理由，是为了保护他？”  
“对，不是，对，我是说…”Oliver呻吟着捂脸。“我不知道我能做些什么，Tommy。”  
Tommy沉默了一会儿，摇摇头。  
“你知道他不是完全的没有抵抗能力对吧？那一晚那些刺客到来的时候…在他中枪之前，刺客已经死了两个。”  
Oliver惊讶的眨眨眼。  
他并不知道这个。  
“他做的？”  
这次轮到Tommy眨眼睛了。“你不知道他能打吧？不知道他…能像你一样杀人？”  
Oliver扭过脸，他不想承认自己并不太了解Malcolm。Tommy仿佛知道了一切一样吹了声口哨，然后摇头。  
“我想问问你们两个真正聊过没有，但我觉得我已经知道答案了。”  
Oliver回答之前，他的手机响了，是来自Felicity的短信，他快速的看完然后转向Tommy。“抱歉，”他微笑着道歉。“但…嗯…这是…”  
Tommy摆摆手。“不想知道吗。”他转身，从楼梯上走回就把。“就…小心点。”  
Oliver点头，看着Tommy离去，然后回头走下楼梯，Felicity在等他。  
“我找到了Bachman的消息，”Felicity坐在电脑前说。“但他很快就会移动了，所以你需要快点。”  
“我以前不快么？”  
Felicity翻着白眼看他换装。  
在收拾了腐败会计师Harold Bachman之后，Felicity想用这个男人的银行收支历史查查Walter失踪的线索。这条线索指向了Dominic Alonzo，绑架者中的一员，经营了一家地下赌场。不过Oliver不能直接去找Alonzo，因为这个男人有一个私人小军队。这就是说，必须有个人，不能像Oliver一样容易被认出来的人，去卧底。这个某人只能是Felicity，因为Diggle还因为死射Lawton的事情闹脾气。  
总而言之Felicity混了进去，但被抓到了马脚，被带去Alonzo的办公室，她成功连接了这个男人的电脑，Oliver被迫混进赌场里去保护她。在质问Alonzo关于Walter下落的时候，Alonzo说那个雇他绑架Walter的人已经杀死了这个Alpha。但感谢上帝，这只是个谎言。但不幸的是，这证明了Malcolm和Walter的绑架案有关。  
Felicity追踪到了一通电话，是从Malcolm的办公室打到Walter被绑架的地点的。尽管Oliver被自己的伴侣可能和Walter的失踪有关这件事情弄得思绪复杂，但他还是将Walter找了回来，将他带回家。在医院里，他的母亲和妹妹坐在Walter身边，关心着这个五年来填补了他们生活重要部分的男人，Oliver让他们独自相聚，知道自己还有别的人需要关心。他走出了病房，安静的关上了身后的门，刚走了几步就被意想不到的事情打断了。  
“Oliver。”  
Malcolm的声音流淌过全身，他抑制住自己愤怒的转身冲Alpha要求答案的欲望。Oliver必须强迫自己慢慢转身面对这个男人，这个他无论如何都要远离的男人，他曾经认为自己能信任他。这个男人曾经求他给自己一次机会。他曾经想给他机会，只要他的任务完成。  
“奇迹，”Alpha的微笑曾让Oliver心跳漏一拍，但现在只剩下了恐惧。因为他不了解Malcolm，也从未了解过。“Walter怎么样？警方说他被治安维护者救了。”  
“嗯，是的，”Oliver敏锐的感觉到了他平静无波的声音有些冰冷，脸上毫无表情。  
“他说什么关于这次苦难的事情了么？”这种问法很奇怪，尤其是Malcolm不知道Oliver已经知道了他参与了这次绑架。“他能认出绑匪么？”  
“不能，”Oliver摇头。  
“太糟糕了。”  
“他们会得到应有的惩罚。”  
Malcolm有些吃惊，毫无疑问他听出了Oliver的咬牙切齿，然后他微笑着点点头。“他们会的，”他同意，伸手想要触碰Oliver的肩膀，但被闪身躲开了，Malcolm皱眉。“Oliver？”  
Oliver摇头，知道自己只要说了什么，就会让Malcolm知道自己的想法，所以Oliver后退了一步。  
“我得去看看我女儿了。”  
“Oliver，”Malcolm向前几步，抬手想要阻止Oliver的离去。“等一下，我…”  
“再见，Mr.Merlyn。”  
Oliver快步转身离去，明显能感觉到Malcolm正在凝视他的后背，他走在走廊上，感谢身边数量众多的护士、医生和来访者，他顺利的在Malcolm决定跟着他之前消失了。他知道如果Malcolm跟上的话，自己不会保持沉默，会向Malcolm要求答案，会想要知道他的计划，为什么要绑架Walter，他的目的是什么，这一切是不是和他父亲的名单有关。但现在让Malcolm知道自己在怀疑他太冒险了，有太多的未知。  
回到Queen大宅，Oliver看到Robbie坐在起居室里，蜷缩在沙发上读书，她抬头看到他走到了屋子里。  
“Walter还好么，”她轻声问，缓缓的合上了书。“奶奶不让我和她一起去看他。”  
Oliver笑着走到沙发旁，坐在她旁边。“这是因为她不想让你在医院里看他，”他温柔的解释，毫不惊讶她爬到他的腿上，小脑袋完美的埋在他的胸膛上。“他一两天后就会回家，你会看到他的。”  
“但是…但是他没事，对吧？真的没事吧？”  
“我保证，Robbie，他没事。”  
他能感觉到Robbie点头，知道Walter的安危对她来说有多重要。在他们经历了一切，也失去了一切，她失去了那些，所以不希望再次失去任何东西，或是任何人。  
手指轻抚着她的头发，当她再一次哼起那首摇篮曲时，Oliver的思绪再次飞到了Malcolm那里。这个男人在Walter的绑架案里扮演的角色绝不普通。他不想去相信他的Alpha被卷进了这么恐怖的事情里，但如果他真的那么做了？Moira曾经非常肯定他并不了解Malcolm，他也不该信任那个男人，而他将这份担忧误解为她身为母亲的忧虑。但如果不是呢？如果Moira完全知道Malcolm的计划呢？  
他深吸一口气，亲亲Robbie的头发。  
“我得出去一小会儿，小小鸟，”他说话的时候，她抬头看着他。“我需要和Diggle谈点事情。”  
Robbie点点头，知道他要和Diggle谈谈的事情一定很重要，所以她从他的腿上爬了下来，拿起自己的书。“睡觉的时候你会回来么？”  
她变得非常喜欢他们的睡前故事和睡前拥抱，他笑着点头答应了。  
“我保证，小小鸟。”  
她也笑着点头。他站了起来，笑着再次亲吻她的头，然后转身离去。  
他有工作要做了。


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver和绿箭小队一起用所有细节拼凑出了真相，那就是Malcolm就是在计划着什么，而Moira也是帮凶。比如她参与了帮助掩盖了Gambit号沉没的真相。他们找出了Malcolm的计划的名字。  
The Undertaking。  
他们现在只需要知道这是怎么回事，以及如何阻止Malcolm。  
现在唯一的办法就是去向Moira要求答案。  
Oliver将Robbie交给Felicity，让她们呆在基地里，保证他在和母亲对质的时候，他的小女孩不会听到他们的争执，也不会知道发生了什么。他在家中的小房间里找到了Moira，然后他开口让Moira知道他回来了，她转身，微笑着看他，告诉他Walter已经在楼上歇下了，告诉他Alpha已经没事了。  
“谁绑架了他？”  
她眨眨眼，十分惊讶他会问这个问题，但她将思绪掩盖在表情之下，不过还是给了Oliver足够的时间看出来，他不想知道自己为什么从来没看出来她在说话。甚至当Diggle说出来，将证据甩在他脸上的时候，他都拒绝接受事实。但现在，现在他没有选择了。  
“嗯，”Moira耸耸肩。“我们还不知道，但我会确保Queen集团的所有资源都会被…”  
“这是你昨天给记者们的答案，”他打断了她，看到了她脸上的震惊，他凝视着他。“告诉我真相。”  
她轻轻呼出一口气。  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“我觉得你知道，”他平静的回答，他很惊异自己还能这么平静，尤其是他正在面对一个足以摧毁他们家庭的谎言的时候。“几个月前，我把爸爸的笔记本给你看，你似乎知道什么，知道我们的家庭正面临危险。”  
“你是在说我知道我的Alpha会被绑架么？”  
“我只是在说，你也许只是吓坏了，也许你本没有打算事情变成这样，但事情没那么简单，你现在已经应付不了了。”  
他看到了她眼中闪烁的光芒，这证明了他已经命中红心。  
“妈，拜托，”他继续。“让我帮你，在你陷得太深之前。”  
Moira看着他，用那种当他被卷入麻烦时的眼神，让他停止，让他再想想自己做了什么。  
“你需要停止问这些了，明白吗？我让你停下。”  
“就像你让我远离Malcolm，我的Alpha那样？”他知道这个问题让人非常不快，但能Moira脸上的表情混杂着气愤与恐惧，也是值得的。“我想知道到底发生了什么。”  
在Moira说出什么之前，屋子里的灯都熄灭了，眨眼间他们都被注射了镇定剂。醒来的时候，他们发现自己在一间仓库里，被绑在了椅子上，Oliver希望能用其他方法解决这个问题，但是Moira肯定不会松口说出那些信息，所以他只能用这种办法了。当Diggle穿着治安维护者的衣服从阴影中出现时，他问Moira问题，但她拒绝回答，直到他开始揍Oliver，让他的动作看起来像是要杀死他。然后，Moira在这时喊停。  
“Malcolm想要炸平棕榈区！”她的喊声回荡在仓库里。“他说要将棕榈区重塑。”  
Diggle转向她。“他要怎么做？”  
“有一个仪器。”  
“什么设备？”  
“他说它能引起地震。”  
“这是怎么办到的？”  
“我不知道，”她摇头说。“仪器是Unidac工业发明的，Malcolm用Queen企业的科技将它变成了武器。”  
Diggle在Moira身后徘徊。“你为什么要参与进去？”  
Moira闭上眼，任由眼泪滴落。“我丈夫，”她开始坦诚，而Oliver感觉就像有人正在猛击他的胸口，因为他刚刚意识到他的父亲也辜负了星城。“他也参与了，但我不知道。他只是想做些好事，但他迷失了方向。他的决定让我很容易被Malcolm掌控，我没有选择，必须要保护我的家人，我的孩子们。”  
“那台仪器，”Diggle走到能被Moira看到的地方。“在哪儿？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你如果不告诉我，我就没法阻止Meryln。”  
“你阻止不了他，太晚了。”  
Diggle没有回答，只是切断了Oliver和Moira的束缚并消失在黑暗中。Moira被放开之后立刻跑向了Oliver，在他身边看他是否安好，但他将她推开了，只是用冷冰冰的不信任的眼神看她。  
“Oliver，”她呼唤他的名字，眼泪依然止不住的流下来。“我知道你在想什么，亲爱的，但我从没想过事情会变成这样。你知道我永远不会想这么做的。”  
Oliver将椅子推开，蹒跚着站稳脚步，脑袋依然因为被Diggle揍了几拳嗡嗡作响。他低头看看自己的母亲，他曾经以为自己很了解的母亲。但她骗了他，骗了Thea，骗了所有人很多年，他感觉自己在看的是一个陌生人。在岛上的这些年他一直梦想着回家，梦想着回到自己母亲的身边，可她却已经不是5年前那个失去他的母亲了。  
“我什么都不了解了，”他冷冷的说着，一瘸一拐的走了出去，将她留在了身后的地上，不想再回头看一眼，尽管他一直能听到她破碎的轻声呜咽。  
回到基地，Felicity正在用他和Diggle得到的消息检查Unidac工业，她发现SCPD（星城警察局）怀疑最近被谋杀的许多Unidac雇员都曾经为黑箭工作过，而黑箭从圣诞节开始就没再出现。  
“所以另一个射手为Merlyn工作？”Diggle看着叹气的Oliver。  
“他想将零碎的事情打扫干净，抹去一切那台仪器存在的痕迹，让所有人都无法将毁灭计划追踪到他的身上，”他看着Robbie，她正坐在设备桌旁边的椅子上，摆弄着箭杆。他知道现在对她来说最安全的地方就是这里。他不能冒险把她带回Queen大宅，因为Malcolm能够很轻松的接近她。这个Alpha，他的Alpha，是个无法忽视的威胁，他不会让他接近他的小女孩。  
Diggle建议他和Malcolm谈谈，但Oliver提醒他的朋友，另一个人射手依然在外面游荡，这个男人应该也能启动那台设备，能够完成Malcolm的计划。所以他们现在需要先找到一起，然后再去找Malcolm。  
Felicity，作为天才极客，建议他们用另一种方式让Malcolm告诉他们仪器的位置。  
骇进Meryln环球企业的主机，用它去寻找那台设备。但不幸的是他们无法从外部骇进去。主机的防火墙和安全协议对Felicity来说很难绕过，所以他们只有一个办法，就是优雅的闯进去然后直接访问主机。这有点困难，他们差点被抓，但感谢伪装成保安的Diggle，他用一个小故事拯救了Felicity，他说她是Tommy的一个疯狂前女友，所以没人注意到她真正做了什么。  
最终Felicity从主机的数据中找到了足够定位地震仪器位置的数据。Oliver让Diggle去弄到仪器，然后自己去找Malcolm谈谈。  
是时候了，他必须和他的Alpha谈谈他的复仇计划。


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver像一道影子一样走在Meryln环球企业大楼上，他一直在想自己的Alpha。  
Malcolm欺骗了他和这座城市许多年。  
而他没有发现。  
就像他的母亲也在撒谎一样。  
当他发现自己的母亲也参与了Gambit号的沉没事故之后，这段记忆灼烧着他，他想要摆脱，不让它把自己拽入完全的愤怒与痛苦之中。五年来，这座城市一直留在他的记忆里，它似乎还是原来的样子。如果他不小心的话，对这个地方的回忆将会被摧毁。而现在，将要面对Malcolm，将要向他寻求答案，试着劝他停止复仇计划，Oliver需要很小心。  
不只是为自己，也为了他的女儿。  
他突然很庆幸自己远离了Malcolm，也没有允许他的…这个Alpha和Robbie建立任何真实的连接。  
终于到达目的地，他深吸一口气，眼睛闭上了一会儿，提醒自己必须要这么做的原因，然后用一支飞索箭潜入Meryln环球企业。  
现在不是退缩的时候。  
oOoOoOo

Malcolm在自己的办公室里，正在接业务上的电话，然后他闻到了入侵者的气味，属于Beta，是治安维护者的气味。  
“有什么需要我帮忙的，”他头也没回的问，电话里的合作者问他在和谁说话。“我不是对你说的，”他在转身面对这位几个月前差点杀死的男人时，对电话里的人澄清。他快速挂断电话，将手机扔在桌子上。绿色兜帽的射手没有动，一点都没有。Malcolm得承认他有些惊讶。  
“Malcolm Merlyn，”治安维护者的声音让Malcolm感到有些莫名的熟悉，这让他想不通。“你辜负了这座城市。”  
治安维护者这么说着，但却感到悲伤，因为他从未希望自己会被迫对Malcolm说出这句话。  
Malcolm的装作不懂治安维护者在说什么。  
“为什么说我辜负了这座城市？”  
“The Undertaking。”Malcolm不奇怪治安维护者知道了这个计划，因为他发现了主机里的病毒，但好在已经为几年来的计划做了足够的保护。“它现在会停止。”  
他知道治安维护者的同伙已经找到了空空如也的箱子，而这个男人已经抽出一支箭，拉开弓对准了他。  
“仪器在哪儿，”治安维护者低吼着恐吓，Malcolm只是压住自己的笑意。  
“在安全的地方，”他平静的回答。“我不知道你从哪里找来的勇士入侵我的系统，但我已经做了预防。”他举起手，做了一个全球通用的投降姿势，然后慢慢的转过桌子。“你没法阻止将要发生的事情。”  
Malcolm能听到弓弦绷得更紧的声音，治安维护者将弓拉得更开了，Malcolm突然有点害怕和疑惑。他被很好的训练过，但他不是无敌的。只要被击中的角度对了，他就完了。他会失去一切，Oliver、Robbie和Tommy从他的心底闪过，他必须强迫自己忘掉这些，他现在不应该分神。  
“而且你也不该阻止，”他小心翼翼的看着治安维护者，观察他是否要射出那一箭。“这座城市需要它来重生，那些正在摧毁这座城市的人也需要从地图上被抹去。”  
“那好，”治安维护者怒骂了一声，Malcolm在这一刻觉得自己有些理解这个男人，他只是和他一样想拯救正在逐渐被摧毁的星城。然后他看到男人的肩膀动了，他要射出那一箭了。“那就从你开始。”  
箭飞了过来，但依靠多年的训练，Malcolm轻松简单的就抓住了即将没入胸口的那支箭。  
“真讽刺，不是么，”治安维护者看向Alpha，毫无疑问的被惊到了。“上次圣诞节的时候我差点杀了你，几个月之前你救了我，现在你来杀我。你该做个决定了。”  
“已经做好了。”  
接下来发生的战斗非常快速、野蛮，而且十分奇怪，让Malcolm记起了在刺客联盟的那些年。只要再多一点练习、再多一点正确的训练，他猜治安维护者甚至能敌得过他那位师傅。但现在这个人甚至打不过他。没错，他很强大，也富于技巧，但他没有要阻止Malcolm的坚定信念。在弄断治安维护者的弓以后，Alpha的一记重拳揍晕了治安维护者。  
平复了一下呼吸，Malcolm蹲下去完成圣诞节时未完成的事情。  
将兜帽拉开，他毫无准备的对上了那张脸。  
Oliver。  
他的伴侣，他的Omega。  
“哦不，”他低喃着，震惊、恐惧和内疚混在在一起，席卷着他的内心。  
他将Oliver抱了起来，将他的伴侣抱在怀里，思绪混乱的想要拭去那张苍白的脸上的血迹。他做了什么？他差点杀了自己的伴侣，三次。Oliver知道他的Alpha打算做什么的时候会怎么想？难道这就是为什么Omega拉开了两人的距离？或者说他是怕Malcolm因为他治安维护者的工作而受到伤害？  
Malcolm轻叹一声，感受着Oliver的气息，抓住了那一丝藏在Beta气味之下的Omega的味道。应该是某种喷雾，用来掩盖真正的气味，隐藏他的身份。  
他要杀死治安维护者的计划灰飞烟灭了。  
他不能杀了Oliver。  
即使这个年轻人不是他的Omega，他也不能杀了他。  
看在Moira的份上，带着对Robert的怀念，他不可能会杀Oliver。  
况且Oliver _就是_ 他的Omega。  
他爱着这个年轻人。他不能再伤害Oliver了，而且他还会伤害到Tommy和Robbie。他…  
他的心提了起来。  
Robbie。  
Oliver在这儿，那他伴侣的孩子呢？  
她和Moira在一起，还是在其他安全的地方？  
抱起Oliver，Malcolm温柔的将他的伴侣安置在沙发上，看着那张满是淤痕的脸，他亲手造成的，让他陷入了自责中，因为他伤害了自己的伴侣，因为他让自己的伴侣被迫来这里面对他。他冲到办公桌边，快速的抓起了手机打给Moira，他要确认Robbie在安全的地方，把Oliver带到其他地方，直到他的复仇计划完成，然后他们会试着修复他们的生活。他肯定如果能够解释清楚，让Oliver知道这一切都是必须的，那他的Omega就会明白他，然后原谅他。  
他们能经过这个坎。  
他们能。  
拨着Moira的电话号码，他又快速的回到了Oliver的身侧，跪在他旁边，等待她接起电话。  
“Malcolm？你知道现在是什么时候么？”  
“抱歉我这么晚打给你，”他的语速很快，看着Oliver的脸，内心依旧矛盾。“但我…需要确定Robbie和你在一起，或者至少还在家里。”  
Moira安静了一会儿，他甚至能感觉到她在不赞成的皱眉。  
“Malcolm，我不介意你和Oliver连接，但坦白的说，我孙女在哪里与你毫无关系，我希望你记得…”  
“我要马上进行the Undertaking。”他听到她吸了口气。“我想确定Robbie是安全的，她不在棕榈区。我知道Oliver偶尔会在工作的时候带她去酒吧。”  
Moira又安静了下来，他想要吼着冲她要求答案，然后他听到她叹了口气。  
“实际上…我并不知道他们两个在哪儿，Malcolm，”听到她的声音，Malcolm感到自己的世界停止了转动。“Oliver…我们吵了起来，他…带着Robbie离开了，我从昨天开始就没见过他们。”  
“非常好，”他试图保持冷静。那Robbie在哪儿？他的伴侣的孩子在哪儿？他知道如果她发生了任何不测，那无论他怎么解释、怎么祈求，Oliver都绝对不会原谅他。“在计划开始之前，我会找到他们。”  
“Malcolm…”  
“晚安，Moira。”  
通话结束后，Malcolm深吸了一口气，看向他的伴侣。他需要打几个电话，让他们去寻找Robbie，然后把Oliver带到安全的地方去。他只希望他的伴侣能够理解和接受他的所作所为。  
oOoOoOo

Oliver在一盆冰水浇在他身上的时候迅速的恢复了意识，冷水让他险些喘不上来气。  
他喘息着吐出一口水，摇了摇头让自己的视野再次清晰起来，他已经察觉了自己处境。他的上衣被脱去，手臂被吊了起来，手腕上带着手铐，当他移动的时候能听到沉重的锁链叮当的响声，但他没有被吊起来，尽管手臂被抬起锁住，只要身体伸展开来，他的双脚依然能站在地面上，他无法用力拉开锁链逃走。尽管他自己都知道那可能不会成功。  
他在听到脚步声时立刻抬头，察觉到自己正在一个仓库里，然后他就看到了那个男人正在走向他。  
“我希望没有伤到你，”Malcolm的语气真诚，Oliver没能压下他的愤怒。“至少我该感谢你救了我的命。”  
Malcolm走得更近，慢慢的围着他转。  
“如果我早知道，”Alpha继续说。“你是如何度过你的夜晚。”  
Oliver没有从男人的声音里听到愤怒和评判，只有一丝敬佩，尽管Malcolm并不太理解Oliver为什么要成为治安维护者，成为一个试图拯救这座城市的人。Alpha后退了几步，Oliver没想到他接下来说的内容。  
“我希望我能像你解释一切，让你…理解。”  
Oliver的怒火被挑了起来，他冲Malcolm发出了愤怒的声音，他之前甚至觉得自己能够信任他。  
“你谋杀了我父亲，”他愤怒的质问，看着他的…看着Malcolm。“是你让我被送去了那座岛！”他愤怒的吼声更大了。“将我送到了地狱，5年！”  
Malcolm点头，显然已经预见到了Oliver的愤怒。  
“我真的很抱歉，让这些事情发生在你身上，”Alpha往前走了几步，伸手抚上Oliver的脸颊，但Omega很快就躲开了，发出了警告的声音。Alpha露出了受伤的眼神。“我不知道你那时候在Gambit号上。我…从来不想让你受伤…让你受苦，Oliver。”  
Oliver依然愤怒，他没有回应，Malcolm继续解释。但Oliver突然不再在意那些理由了，他只是在想自己遭受的那些难以想象的折磨，都是这个Alpha的错。  
“你知道我曾经失去过重要的人，”Malcolm的表情在说他希望Oliver能够理解他，能够接受这些。  
“对，”Oliver最后还是出声了，死死盯着这个男人。“你的妻子。”他从Malcolm脸上看出了愧疚和愤怒，但Malcolm马上掩饰了过去。“你真的觉得你可以通过毁灭棕榈区来纪念Tommy的母亲么？”  
Malcolm点头。  
“就像你相信穿上兜帽能纪念你的父亲一样，”Malcolm说着拿起里话题中的兜帽。Alpha的眼中再次充斥着悲伤。“我一天都没有忘记过你的父亲，Oliver。也没有一天我不会想起…你因为我而遭受的苦难。”  
“而想想就能修正以前的事情？！还是通过炸平棕榈区？！”  
Malcolm摇头。“我不觉得你能明白我的选择，”Alpha柔声说。“当你失去了重要的人时，你会受伤…那道伤口不会自己愈合，直到你做些什么。”  
“你觉得我不懂？不懂失去了你珍爱的人之后成功报仇的感觉有多糟糕？”Oliver摇头，换个更好的姿势展示身上的咬痕。“不是所有的结合都是被迫的，Malcolm！不是所有的Alpha都像Wintergreen那样对我！我能在…结合破碎的时候…感觉到每一个人。”  
“每一个…每一个我答应了…我想要他们…只要我能，我会为他们报仇一千次，但我不会去屠杀成千上万无辜的人！”  
听到Oliver的话，Malcolm轻叹一声，他看着那些咬痕。在Oliver告诉他Wintergreen的事情之后，他似乎错误的以为Oliver所有的结合都是被迫的。显然他没想到Oliver会自愿结合的可能。  
“棕榈区和那里的人都是毒瘤，Oliver，”Alpha依然试图说服他，Oliver知道无论说什么都没用。Malcolm确信自己正在做正确的事情，除了死亡，没什么能阻止他，即便这个男人是他的伴侣。“当他们都从地图上被抹去之后，这座城市对每个人来说都会变得更好，也更安全，包括你和Robbie。”  
Oliver咬牙切齿的怒吼着冲向Malcolm，无视那些锁链。  
“你 _胆敢_ 说这是要保护我们的女儿！”  
反应过来自己说了什么，Oliver尖锐的吸了一口气，他刚承认了，而Malcolm的眼睛惊讶的睁大了。


	23. Chapter 23

Malcolm看着Oliver，这是今晚第二个让他难以置信的事情，Omega的话语一遍又一遍的回荡在他的心底。  
“你胆敢说这是要保护我们的女儿！”  
他走近Oliver。  
“我们的女儿？”  
他不敢置信的轻声说。他曾经幻想过有一天他和自己的伴侣会有一个孩子，但知道他们多年前已经有了一个，让他感到了从Tommy出生以来久违的快乐。可这份愉悦很快就被阴霾覆盖了，他想了起来，Oliver当时肯定是在岛上生下了Robbie。他的女儿，他们的女儿，在地狱中出生，在地狱中成长，经历了很多痛苦。  
这些都是他的错。  
设计让Gambit号沉没，不光伤害了Oliver，还差点杀死了他们的孩子。  
“Oliver，”Malcolm走上前抚上他的Omega的脸颊，但Oliver愤愤的想要挣脱，但Malcolm的手依然平静的放在他的伴侣的脸颊上。“天哪，Oliver，我…对不起…对不起。一切…你和我们的…我们的女儿所经历的。语言已经不足以描述我有多抱歉。”  
有一瞬间Oliver似乎接受了他的话，接受了他的道歉，甚至可能已经要原谅他了。Omega闭上了眼睛，倚向Malcolm触碰着他的手，Alpha以为这是一个好的征兆，以为他们之间有了和解的可能。可他马上感觉到，后脑的奇怪刺痛感，自从Oliver救了他的那晚后就再也没感觉过。那晚，他感觉他们之间的连接明晃晃的闪耀着，好像烟火在他心底盛放。  
过了一会儿他知道有什么发生了。  
然后他发誓自己的心跳停止了。  
“Oliver，别，”他双手捧住Oliver的脸祈求着，他惊慌的想要说些劝阻Oliver的话，不让Omega继续这样做。“求你了…求你了Oliver…别这么做！别这么做！我们可以…可以解决。Oliver，你不需要这么做！Oliver！求你了！”  
但已经太晚了。  
头部和鼻子感觉像是被火灼烧一样疼，Malcolm痛苦的呻吟着，对他的Omega关闭他们之间结合毫无办法。这次和他感觉Oliver死去的感觉不同，断裂连接的痛苦难以想象也难以描述，但真的糟透了。Oliver需要有极大的意志来切断他们之间的连接。大多数的Omega都不会完全屏蔽或是切断自己和Alpha之间的连接，割断自己和伴侣之间的联系。  
他们依然是结合着的，只有死亡能够切断它，但Malcolm再也不能感受到Oliver的存在，感受不到位于精神中沉甸甸的温暖，几个月来是它告诉他Oliver还活着，是安全的。他能看到、感觉到Oliver依然在那儿，但不能从他的精神上、通过他们的连接感受到他的伴侣，那里只留下一片空虚。  
仿佛Oliver不再存在。  
仿佛他死去了。  
“Oliver，”Malcolm靠近Oliver，吻上他的嘴唇，想说些什么安慰他的伴侣，想劝说年轻人再次让自己感受到他。“Oliver，求你，别这样…求你…让我感受到你…求你。”  
Oliver没有回答，Malcolm发出了Alpha安抚伴侣的声音，他的本能让他将一切修复回来，修复和Oliver的关系，尽管他的内心依旧矛盾，告诉他当复仇计划结束的时候他还有时间修复这一切，他会将他的伴侣和孩子安全的带回家。  
“别这样…求你了，Oliver，别这么做。求你，我…”Malcolm抬起头，看向Oliver睁开了的眼睛，里面只有平静和冰冷，就像他们的连接还在的时候一样。“Oliver，我爱你，求你…我爱你…”  
Oliver愤怒的声音让人差点忘记他实际上是个Omega，而不是Alpha。  
“你不爱我，”Oliver低声说，眼中满是愤怒和伤痛。“你从来没爱过我。”  
“这不是真的。”Malcolm难以置信，他的伴侣居然怀疑他的爱。“这不是真的。我 _爱_ 你，Oliver。我非常爱你。”   
“但那不足以让你停止复仇计划。”  
Malcolm眨眼，稍微退后了一点，脑中的计划和他的内心在胶着。  
“Oliver…”  
“你说爱我，想要保护我和我们的女儿，你想用 _谋杀_ 成千上万的人来证明它。”Oliver摇头，双手抓紧锁链，将身体抬高一点。“这 _不是_ 爱，Malcolm。”   
“我知道你这么想，”Malcolm的声音平静。“但一切结束之后，你会…”  
“当一切结束之后，我离开这里会做的第一件事，就是将Robbie带走，离你越远越好。”  
Malcolm的心沉了下来。他不清楚Oliver只是说说，还是他的伴侣是认真的。“Oliver，你不能…”  
“你认为，如果我活了下来，如果我没能阻止你或是你的复仇计划，我会让你接近我的女儿？我还会再次相信你？”  
Malcolm深吸一口气。“到时候，你会的，”他十分确定，这是他唯一拥有的了。“这会用一段时间，我知道，也明白，而且我们最后会一起度过这道坎的，Oliver。和我们的女儿一起。”  
Oliver愤怒的甩甩头。“你妄想。”  
Malcolm再次伸手想要抚上他的伴侣的脸颊，但在快要触碰上的时候Oliver躲开了他的手指，于是他将手收了回来。他的Omega现在只是在生气而已，只是因为看到了Malcolm的背叛而受伤。只要the Undertaking结束，Oliver会知道他们的事业、他们希望在这座城市毁灭之前拯救它的愿望，没有什么不同，他会原谅Malcolm的。  
“我会回来，”Malcolm缓缓后退。“但…请你…为了Robbie的安危…告诉我她在哪里？我能保护她，Oliver，我发誓我不会让任何事发生在我们的…”  
“Go fuck yourself，Malcolm。”  
Alpha叹气，知道Oliver依然很生气，不会将他们女儿的下落告诉他。他的人应该很快就能找到她，他必须将她带过来，只有这样Oliver才会知道他没有说谎，他的确像保护他们的女儿，这会让他的伴侣看出他对他依然忠诚，他真的只是想保护他们一家。  
“我会回来，”Alpha转身离去，留下几个人在这里守着他的伴侣。  
oOoOoOo

Oliver挣脱了这些链子，打倒Malcolm留在这里的一个人，但另一个人出现，枪对准了他，他觉得他要完了。但命运突然扭转了，出现的是Diggle，他跟着Oliver藏在靴子里的追踪器找到了这间仓库。Alpha打趣着说自己收回一切关于追踪器的笑话，然后帮Oliver离开这里。  
他们回到了基地，Oliver马上紧紧将Robbie抱在了怀里，她正在玩Felicity给的平板游戏。他的女儿能感觉到他的紧张，靠在他身上。Diggle说Felicity已经回到Queen集团继续研究她从Malcolm的设备上拿出来的数据。显然她想找到地震仪器的原理图，只有这样他们才能关上它。  
当然，事情当然没有那么简单，他们突然收到消息，Felicity被Lance警探带走，询问关于她骇进Malcolm环球企业主机的事情。Oliver知道他们唯一的选择就是告诉这个男人仪器的事情，而Malcolm参与了这个计划。值得感激的是Lance相信了他，放了Felicity。  
Oliver同时决定自己必须回家，必须再次面对他的母亲，但这次他需要的是说服她修正自己的错误。他必须劝她帮助他们拯救这座城市，在Malcolm毁灭了它的一部分之前。  
他将Robbie留在了基地，与Diggle和Felicity待在一起，因为这对她来说是最好的，他知道Malcolm已经派人去找她了。他走在空旷的酒吧里，看到Tommy在酒吧那儿。  
“嘿，”他强迫自己露出一个微笑。“什么…发生了什么事？”  
“你是说，除了我父亲有些发狂，因为，显然他的伴侣关闭了他们的连接，让他感觉像是，我复述一下， _Oliver已经死了_ ？”   
Oliver有一瞬间感到了一点愧疚，但他压了下去。  
他不能再让Malcolm进到他的心里。他能感觉到Alpha的愿望和心意正在击打着他树立在连接里的屏障，他花费了许多让屏障变得更强大，不会让自己屈服。他已经犯下了错误，不会再次犯错。  
“Tommy…”  
“你知道自己对他做了什么吗，”Tommy从吧台中走向Oliver。“你知道你所谓的保护他的计划实际上将他撕成了两半么？”  
“Tommy…”  
Oliver什么都没说，Tommy还在继续。  
“当他第一次说起你们结合了，我得承认我…不光是被吓到了。但之后…不久之后…我看到了他很高兴。你…你们的连接…让他还很高兴。他笑了，TM一直在笑，Oliver，就像我母亲死前那样。然后我…我开始思考，或许你对他来说是美好的事情。或许你们俩的关系能够…能够让他重新成为曾经的自己。”Tommy摇了摇头，厌恶而愤怒的看着Oliver。“但现在…你正在毁掉他，Oliver！”  
“就像他正计划要摧毁棕榈区，”Oliver没能阻止自己愤怒的语句，这一刻他非常希望自己能收回这句话。  
Tommy眨眨眼看他。  
“什么，”Alpha难以置信的看着他。“你刚说什么？”  
“他正在计划摧毁棕榈区，和那里的每一个人，”Oliver又说了一遍，看到他朋友眼中的愤怒。“因为他认为这样能够为你母亲的死复仇。”  
Tommy冲他怒吼。  
“别说起我妈妈！”  
Oliver轻松的躲开了Tommy要打他的手，当他转过脸看他的朋友时，他知道自己没能说服Tommy相信真相。他的朋友现在很愤怒、很受伤，因为他的父亲被伤害了，因为Oliver别无选择，只能这样做。他只希望，在太晚之前，Tommy能够理解和接受真相，那样他就会知道Oliver只是试图保护他。  
“Tommy…”Oliver走向他的朋友，但Tommy只是突然愤怒的冲他吼。  
“你知道这听起来有多疯狂么？”  
Oliver叹息。“我们不同，Tommy，”他平静的看着他的朋友，同时提防着再次被揍。“就是我发现自己父亲的真实一面太晚了。但你…你内心深处一直都知道，Malcolm是什么样的人。”  
Tommy低沉的吼了一声，Oliver能看到他的朋友眼中的愤怒。他拒绝相信自己的父亲会去做一些恐怖的事情，比如毁灭棕榈区和那里的人。所有的愤怒都只指向Oliver。  
“我希望你能死在那座岛上，”Alpha愤怒的说，冰冷的声音回荡在空气中，Oliver感觉自己被这句话伤到了。  
尖锐的抽气声让两个男人看向旁边，Oliver的心提了起来，Tommy震惊的睁大了眼睛。  
Robbie就在他们几步之外，她应该是从基地过来，想从吧台后面的小冰箱里拿一瓶果汁。Oliver看到她眼睛里正在积蓄的眼泪，猜她已经听到了Tommy说的话。Tommy小步走到Robbie身边，低声叫着她的名字，但Robbie被她不小心听到的内容伤害了，不想理他，她摇摇头，小声啜泣着转身，像是被狐狸追赶的兔子一样逃走了。  
Tommy的目光从Robbie那里转向了Oliver。“Oliver…我…我不知道她…”  
“你.该.离.开.了。”  
Oliver的声音像是上次和Malcolm对话时一样冰冷平静，他不希望自己这么和Tommy说话。他能忍受他的朋友的话语，尽管它们很伤人，他能像忍受其他伤害那样忍受他的憎恨。但Tommy的话伤到了Robbie，如果世界上有什么是他忍受不了的话，那就是他的女儿被伤害。无论是谁，即使是Tommy。  
“Oliver…”  
“马.上.离.开。”  
Oliver不知道他的语调、姿势或是眼神露出了危险的信号，Tommy用Oliver从未看过的速度，快速离开了。深吸一口气，他赶快回到了基地，去看看Robbie，安慰她一切都会没事。他看到他的小女孩正在抽泣，正抓着Felicity的双臂，他的朋友摇晃着她，安慰着她，有时候男孩们会说些蠢话，因为他们都很蠢，但会没事的。  
“小小鸟，”他走近她们，轻声叫着，手掌抚上Robbie的后背，然后Diggle拿着Robbie毛茸茸的奇异鸟玩具走进来，Alpha的表情告诉Oliver，他的朋友不会被Robbie的不高兴吓到。  
“小小鸟，”他又呼唤了一声，Robbie转过头，透过垂下的发尾看他，没有放开亲吻着她的额头并将她搂得更紧的Felicity。“Felicity是对的，男孩们…我们偶尔会犯蠢…有时我们只是气疯了，但我们并不是真心要这么说。”  
“那为什么要这么说，”Robbie轻声问，Oliver温柔的笑着，将她的头发顺回耳后。  
“有时候我们想伤害某个人…但大多数的时候是因为我们气疯了，我们将好的一面抛下，让坏的一面占了上风。但过后我们会觉得很糟糕，我们会相互道歉，然后试图恢复我们造成的伤害。”  
Robbie看起来不太相信，只时抽噎着靠Felicity更近，在接过Diggle给她的奇异鸟玩具之后也只是小声道谢。  
“我们得到了这个，Oliver，”Diggle放出了Alpha的气场，他只有在嫉妒有保护欲的时候才这样。“你该做你应该关心的事情了。”  
Oliver点头，快速的亲了亲Robbie的头发，保证他会尽快回来。


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver回家时看到母亲正在整理一些Walter的东西。Alpha在知道Moira也参与了他的绑架以后就离开了，他需要时间接受，Oliver估计Walter需要点时间，鉴于Walter说要派人过来拿走一些他的东西。Oliver为他的母亲感到难过，但如果当初她没有身怀那么多秘密、没有骗了他们那么长时间，这一切都不会发生。  
Moira看到他进来，但什么都没说，他深吸一口气缓缓的接近她。  
“别再说谎了，妈，”他平静的说着，将自己的愤怒与受伤的感觉压下，只有平静下来他们的谈话才能继续。“The Undertaking，”她突然抬起头看他，“我们得制止它。”  
她的表情已经说明了她不会同意。  
“我说过的或是做过的一切，”Moira直起身体。“都是为了保护你和你妹妹。”  
“那些棕榈区的人呢？”  
“我不是他们的母亲。”  
Oliver不敢相信，他的母亲竟然要用成百上千的人命换取他和Thea的安全。  
“我和Malcolm谈过了，”他走近一点，Moira的表情突然变了，她的眼中满是恐惧。  
“你什么？”她看起来被惊呆了，被Oliver做的事情吓到了。“他会杀了你的。他 _杀了_ 你父亲。”   
他再也不能骗自己的母亲了。他应该在回家的时候就告诉她，虽然他不想让她、让Thea、让任何人，知道Robert死前发生了什么。这是压在他心里的重担，但他知道已经是时候告诉母亲真相了。  
他轻轻摇头。“不，他没有，”他轻声说，那天的记忆就像糟糕的恐怖电影一样回荡在他的心里。“在Gambit号沉默后，父亲和我…我们坐上了救生舱。”他看到母亲眼中的惊讶，他知道她并不想听这个，但他还是要说。“然后我们漂流了很多天，直到最后我们没有足够的食物和水…所以他自杀了。”  
“我不想听到这些，”Moira喘息着转身从他身边离开，不看他，却不能抹去刚才他所说的那些事情的记忆。Oliver知道这些伤害了她，但她需要知道，她必须知道。  
“他牺牲了自己，所以我活了下来，”他依然继续说着，走近他的母亲，希望告诉她这些之后，她能够明白为什么他需要她帮忙阻止the Undertaking。“您觉得我能够在知道 _成千上万_ 的人因我而死以后继续活着么？”   
Moira用心碎的表情看着他，他的头开始疼了。  
“妈，求你了，你得帮我阻止Malcolm。我们需要知道仪器在哪里。”  
他以为她过一会儿会告诉他，或者至少同意帮他阻止Malcolm，但她的手机响了起来，他只能看着她走开，拿起手机接电话。他压下自己挫败的喉音，但Moira说话的时候他惊讶的回头。  
“Malcolm？”Oliver看着他的母亲，她在因为恐惧而紧张，手有些颤抖。“有什么需要帮忙的么？”  
Moira转身，Oliver看着她惊讶的脸，看见她眼中的恐惧。“我知道了，”她这么回应着Malcolm。“谢谢…什么？Malcolm，我…我昨晚告诉过你，我不知道Oliver和Robbie在哪儿。不，不是…我告诉过你Oliver和我吵了起来，然后他…好吧你问过Tommy么？或许Lance小姐知道，或者…别用这种语气和我说话！”Moira握紧了手机，突然她又变成了Oliver所知道的那个危险的女人。“我说过我有两天没见到Oliver了，所以别…Malcolm？Malcolm？”  
她将手机从耳边挪开，惊讶的看着它，Malcolm挂了她的电话，她抬头的时候，Oliver看到了她眼中的恐惧。在他问之前她就说话了，她被吓到了，声音很小。  
“Malcolm加快了他的进度…the Undertaking今晚就要实行。”  
Oliver吸了一口气，他没时间了。他快步走向门口，当Moira问他要去哪儿的时候停了一下。他转过身。  
“这个家里总要有人结束这一切，”他坚定的说，这一刻他的声音更像是Alpha而不是Omega。“无论付出什么代价。”  
Moira看着她的儿子离开，第一次明白帮助Malcolm实行复仇计划的自己，究竟做了什么。  
她没能拯救这座城市。  
她让自己的儿子歩向死亡。  
深吸一口气，她突然知道自己应该做些什么来拯救这座城市，保护她的家人。  
oOoOoOo

Malcolm坐在自己的办公室里默默生气，Oliver已经用什么方法逃走了，不是独自一人，当然不会一个人，然后他的伴侣就完全失踪了，这时候Tommy闯了进来。他的儿子显然十分愤怒，年轻的Alpha气冲冲的走到Malcolm身边，拿着满满的醒酒器，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。  
“Oliver没事，”Tommy说，Malcolm必须强迫自己继续面向窗户，而不是转身抓住他的儿子寻求答案，让年轻的Alpha告诉他，自己伴侣和女儿的位置。“他…该死的…我觉得和他谈谈之后，我让事情变得更糟了。”  
Malcolm皱了皱眉，转头看向Tommy。“什么意思？”  
Tommy轻轻叹了一口气，看着自己的那杯威士忌。“我…在Robbie面前…说了一些…我甚至不知道她站在那里。”  
Malcolm眨眨眼，走到他的儿子身边。  
“你看到了Robbie？”这说明她是安全的，Oliver只是将她藏了起来，让她远离他。他不怪Oliver会这么做，这只是Omega深入本能的保护欲，去保证他们的孩子能够安全。如果必要的话，他们甚至会躲开他们的Alpha。  
Tommy点点头，一口气喝了半杯威士忌。  
“别以为Oliver短时间内会让你再次跟他说话。”  
“我在电话里告诉你，直接去跟他面谈可不是明智的选择。”  
“他表现得就像是小孩子因为生气而乱扔玩具，而且他伤到了你！”Tommy满面怒容。“一小时前，你还因为找不到他、感觉不到他而发狂，现在你告诉我，我做错了？”  
“我没这么说，”Malcolm摇头澄清自己。“我也没说你不了解一对连接伴侣的行为。有时候…Alpha和Omega，无论连接了多久，都偶尔会有…小争执。”  
Tommy哼了一声。“肯定会有些小争执的，如果他说你想要炸平棕榈区或是什么的。”年轻的Alpha被自己的说法逗笑了，又喝了一口威士忌。“真有意思，但威士忌也不会让这个说法变得可信。或许你们的信仰战争结束以后，我们可以去吃些牛排。”  
Malcolm知道他的儿子想说笑话，但他并没觉得可笑，特别是当Tommy说了一些确实马上就要发生的事情以后。他缓缓吸了口气，知道是时候将事情告诉自己的儿子了。   
“这是真的，Tommy，”他平静而理性的说。“这就是我关闭你母亲的诊所的原因，我不希望看它被炸平。”  
Tommy用难以置信的困惑眼神看着他。“什么？”  
“我希望你喜欢听到这些，”Malcolm从儿子身边走过，来到桌边，知道这或许会伤到他的儿子，但也会让他明白自己这么做的原因。他本该对Oliver这么做，而不是只试图解释，却没有给他的伴侣全部的理由。或许如果那样Oliver就会接受他的计划了。  
他拿出了视频播放器，继续说。  
“你母亲去世的那晚，她打电话给我。”这是他第一次大声承认，明显看到了Tommy眼中的伤痛。“我收到了她的语音留言。”  
“爸…”Tommy恳求着，但Malcolm知道自己必须这么做。  
“她给我的最后的礼物，”年长的Alpha按下了播放按钮。  
“ _Malcolm_ ，”Rebecca的声音饱含痛苦，带着哭腔，在屋子里回荡，他看到Tommy紧张了起来，看到他的儿子正在抑制自己的眼泪，他的手握拳放在自己的两侧。“ _我遇到了麻烦…我让他拿走了一切…我的钱…我的戒指…_ ”   
Tommy发出了受伤的声音，求他关上播放器，但他没有。他只是让它继续。  
“他冲我开枪…”Rebecca小声说着，Malcolm几乎能在自己的心底看到她，孤零零躺在陌生的街道上，很害怕。“ _我大声叫人帮忙…但是没有人过来。天哪…Malcolm…我不想孤零零的死去…_ ”   
Malcolm眨眼，强迫自己忘记那些画面、那些记忆，平静的说。“她的血都流干了，但人们只是无视她，什么都没做。”  
Tommy轻声啜泣着，闭上眼防止眼泪掉下来。Malcolm看着他的儿子，想要安慰他、保护他，但现在他只是要说服Tommy，他所作的一切都是必要的。  
“你母亲在棕榈区建立诊所是因为她想拯救这座城市。但它无法被拯救，因为这里的人不想被拯救。”  
“所以你要把他们都杀了？”  
“没错！”Malcolm不想大声，尤其是对着Tommy，但只要听到这段留言，他的怒火就会被激起，他无法克制住自己。“他们该死！所有人！用和她一样的方式！”  
Tommy眨眨眼，看着自己的父亲，觉得自己认不出这个男人了，Malcolm刚想张嘴为他的爆发而道歉，但Tommy快速的抢先说了。  
“那Oliver呢？”  
Malcolm困惑的看着他的儿子。“什么？”  
Tommy深吸一口气。“爸，那间酒吧在棕榈区，你知道…Oliver总在那儿么？你知道他会在白天把Robbie带过去，然后他就可以带她去玩，同时自己看看书和我的记录？”  
Tommy看着自己父亲的脸。这个男人显然不知道，这恰恰证明了Oliver和Malcolm对彼此知之甚少。突然Tommy明白了Oliver试图警告他的，关于他父亲的另一面。这个黑暗、扭曲的生物正打算实行大屠杀，为自己的妻子报仇。  
“我会叫人去，”Malcolm的声音又恢复了平静。“将他们接过来，带到…带到我的地方或是Queen大宅，只要是…远离棕榈区的地方，只要是安全的地方。我不会让他们…”  
“你真觉得Oliver会按你想的去做？”  
Malcolm惊讶的抬头看着自己的儿子。“他是我的伴侣，他会明白保护Robbie比阻止我更重要。”  
Tommy缓缓摇头，难以置信的看着自己的父亲。  
“他不会听你的，父亲。无论你怎么说，无论你怎么做。你们或许依然结合着…但是摧毁棕榈区…杀死那么多的人…他永远不会原谅你。”  
Malcolm摇头，不想听儿子的分析。他更了解，他知道Oliver会回心转意，会原谅他的罪孽，只要他能理解，只要棕榈区的罪恶都被洗去，他的伴侣会理解的。他们能度过难关。他，Oliver和他们的女儿，他们会是完美的一家人。  
“他是我的伴侣，我的Omega，”他觉得在这个解释就足够了。“他会原谅我的。”  
Tommy再次摇头。他了解Oliver，知道自己朋友的愤怒，也知道无论他的父亲如何想，只要Malcolm的计划成功了，只要棕榈区和那里的人都被毁灭了，Oliver就永远不会原谅他。


	25. Chapter 25

Oliver回到了基地，Felicity已经查到了地震仪最可能的位置，在第十大道车站。那里是地下，而且车站位于一段天然的断裂线上。那会是个完美的地点。他让Felicity带Robbie离开棕榈区，但她说只有她才知道怎么拆掉那个仪器。Oliver不喜欢，但他们真的没有别的办法。他穿上制服之前将Robbie拉了过来，抱住她。  
“我要出去阻止坏人，你和Felicity待在这里，”他笑着说，希望她没有看到他的紧张和恐惧。“我会尽快回来，小小鸟，我保证。”  
Robbie的眼神告诉他，她知道会有多危险，并且不要因为她小就骗她。  
“如果你没回来呢？”  
他笑得有些勉强，又抱了抱她。“如果那样…Diggle或是Felicity会把你带回家，你祖母和Thea阿姨会照顾你的。”  
Robbie抽抽小鼻子，紧紧的靠着他。她将狗牌从自己的衬衫底下拿出来，给他戴上。“这样父亲就能照顾你了，”她小声说着，将狗牌和项链放在他的衬衫下面，温暖的金属压着他的胸膛。她亲吻他的脸颊，他又抱了抱她，这时候手机响了。  
是Thea，说他们的母亲正在召开记者会，问他知不知道出了什么事。他问是哪个频道，她说似乎所有的频道都有。他赶快让Felicity打开新闻，他母亲正站在摄像机前。  
“我的名字是Moira Queen，是 _Queen集团_ 的CEO，上帝原谅我，我辜负了这座城市。”Moira看着镜头，Oliver马上就明白了她要做什么。她正用自己的方式修正自己的错误。“过去5年中，迫于对我和我家庭的生命威胁，我成为了一个恐怖复仇计划的同谋，这个计划是要摧毁棕榈区和那里的所有人。”  
Oliver的心提了起来，Moira提到了Malcolm是这个复仇计划的缔造者，声称自己有证据证明他杀死了几个几个人，包括她之前的Alpha，Robert。她恳求住在棕榈区的人赶快离开那里。Oliver无助的从新闻画面里看着他的母亲在全世界的面前被捕。  
当他换上制服以后，Felicity说根据地震仪的蓝图，它可以是定时启动，也可以是由程序启动，Diggle建议他们可以拿到远程遥控器防止仪器被启动，Oliver知道这太冒险了。这个仪器必须被找到并摧毁。这是唯一可以完全保证棕榈区安全的方法。  
他们唯一的选择就是请Lance去Pap街附近的废弃车站找到那台仪器。当Lance问他是如何找到装备时，Oliver低声叹息着说他知道是因为那是Malcolm的妻子被谋杀的地方。他告诉警探，只要找到仪器，他们共同的朋友能够处理它。  
尽管Diggle拒绝让Oliver一个人去和Malcolm单挑，但最后他还是和Oliver一起快速的离开了基地，穿过已经乱成一团的棕榈区，去到城市另一端的Meryln环球企业。在Malcolm的办公室，他们找到了几个已经死亡的警察，Tommy正在恢复知觉，天知道他已经被揍晕多久了。  
Oliver快速走向他的朋友，确认他是否安好。Tommy抬头看他，依然有点眼花缭乱，但Alpha眨眼以后，眼睛又能聚焦了。  
“Oliver…”  
“你父亲在哪儿，”Oliver肯定是Malcolm揍晕了Tommy，不让他知道自己去了那里，也可能是因为Tommy终于知道了Malcolm的真面目，试图阻止才被揍晕。Tommy轻轻摇晃了一下头，疼的轻轻缩了一下。  
“我不知道，”Tommy又看了看Oliver。“你是对的，你对他的看法是对的。”  
Oliver不知道该怎么回答，但感谢Diggle呼唤他，让他重新把注意力集中在了一扇特地打开的隐藏着的门。在Oliver和Diggle一起离开之前，Tommy又说话了。  
“你要去杀了他么？”  
他们的视线胶着在一起，Oliver知道他无法告诉Tommy他渴求听到的答案。无论Malcolm曾经做过什么，无论他要做什么，对Tommy来说，那都是他的父亲。在Oliver说什么之前，Tommy轻声说“注意安全。”  
他起身，穿过办公室走到Diggle身边，等待着，直到Tommy脱离危险，Diggle打开门。这间屋子只是个武器室，Malcolm站在他们的对面，穿着黑箭的衣服。  
“欢迎，先生们，”Alpha的声音平静，他的目光只集中在Oliver身上。“我一直在等你们。”  
“发射器在哪儿，”Oliver问，他和Diggle走进这个房间，Diggle马上走到右边，枪一直指着Malcolm。  
“我能轻易拿到它的地方，”这就是Alpha的回答，Diggle低吼出声。  
“我不这么觉得，”Diggle的语气很肯定。“你马上就会死了。”  
Oliver射出一箭，Diggle也扣下了扳机，但Malcolm证明了他的确受过良好的训练，在这间屋子里他占尽优势。混战中Malcolm快速挪向楼梯，他扔了一把刀，猛的扎进Diggle的胸膛。不是致命伤，但依然很严重，继续近身肉搏已经不可能了。Oliver本能的待在朋友身边，查查看Diggle是否安好，受伤的Alpha摇了摇头，让他去找Malcolm。  
Oliver一次迈两节楼梯，马上爬到顶层，发现Malcolm又一次在等他。  
“Oliver，”Malcolm的声音平静温柔，依然希望劝他看到事情的另一面。“Oliver，求你，这是不必要的。”  
“那摧毁棕榈区是必要的？”  
“你这一年一直在试图拯救这座城市，”Malcolm解释。“但你也必须承认，有时候要拯救什么，就要摧毁其他的一些东西。那样就会出现新的、更好的东西，并且更加兴盛。”  
“不是通过杀死成千上万的人。”  
“他们都不无辜。”  
“那不代表他们可以被牺牲。”  
Malcolm深吸一口气，然后叹息。“你阻止不了我，Oliver。你阻止不了the Undertaking。”他向前几步。“我…不希望和你打。你是我的伴侣，我女儿的父亲。我只想照顾你，保护你，以及Robbie。”  
Oliver低吼出声。  
“那谁来保护我们远离你？”  
Malcolm眨眼。“Oliver，”他又向前一步。“Oliver，我永远不会伤害你，永远不会，我爱你。”  
Oliver摇摇头。  
“这不是爱，Malcolm，”他的手指伸开，他的本能在彼此斗争。“杀人和爱情无关，它是复仇。而现在…”Oliver发出了痛苦的声音。“现在你更想为你的妻子复仇，而不是为了我和我们的女儿考虑停下。”  
“Oliver。”  
“别，就是…别。”  
Malcolm走向他，但Oliver知道无论他说什么、做什么，Malcolm都不会停下。不是为了他。他的Alpha清楚的表态了，为他的妻子复仇比和他在一起更加重要。他希望这一点不让自己那么受伤。  
“抱歉，”他的声音很轻，看着Malcolm不太理解的表情，然后在他的Alpha能说什么之前，拉开弓射出一箭。  
他们之间的战斗很快，比起真正的战斗，更像是混战，他们相互拳脚相加、冲对方射箭，但除了一点不痛不痒的小伤以外，他们完全没有给对方造成伤害。Oliver知道自己该做什么，但他就是不能强迫自己这么做。Malcolm是他的Alpha，他的伴侣，尽管他已经屏蔽了连接，但如果这个男人死了，他还是会像感觉其他粉碎的连接一样感受到他的，这会让他变虚弱。  
他刚躲开了一拳，正要挥出拳头，受过良好训练的Malcolm立刻反击回来，手臂环住了Oliver的脖子，只要几分钟他就会失去意识，如果Alpha不松手的话还能杀死他。他挣扎着要抵抗，但失败了。  
“别挣扎了，”Malcolm对他说，而他开始失去了战意，他的视野变得模糊。“别挣扎了，Oliver。这样会更好，也更容易。我不想伤害你。”  
Oliver哼了一声，挣扎着要呼吸，让空气进入他的肺部，但他的膝盖已经软了。  
“就是这样，”Malcolm在他耳边呢喃。“一切都结束了，结束了。”  
Oliver挣扎着保持意识，Malcolm继续在他耳边呢喃。  
“当你醒来的时候，我们会远离这里，到安全的地方去。”他能模糊的感觉到伴侣的鼻子正在爱抚他的脸颊。“你，我和Robbie，我们会去安全的地方，我们会一起去。”  
当世界变得模糊不清时，Oliver在脑海中听到了声音，他父亲的声音，告诉他活下去，然后他听到姚飞的声音，那个男人教他的那个单词在耳边响起，生存。他终于吸入了空气，即便他的视野依然模糊，但他看到了一支箭，Malcolm的。伸出颤抖的手，他捡起它，用手指握住了箭杆，他依然能听到Malcolm在小声说着他们会在一起，组成一个家庭，而他正为即将到来的疼痛做准备。  
没有出言提醒，他用箭尖刺透自己的身体，然后扎入了Malcolm的胸膛。  
他听到了Malcolm痛苦的喘息，他的Alpha锁住他的力气变小了，给了他呼吸的机会，他离开Malcolm，他的肩膀叫嚣着痛楚，慢慢的站起来，转身看到他的伴侣正缓缓倒在地上。  
“对不起，”他呻吟着，他的手抚上了伤口，试着止血。“我…对不起…但你…你让我…别无选择，Malcolm…”  
Malcolm呻吟着慢慢翻过身，抬头看着Oliver，Diggle正快速的从楼梯上过来，看到他们，他的朋友惊讶的睁大了眼睛。Oliver挣扎着继续站着，Felicity通过他们的联络装备告诉他Lance已经终止了那台仪器。低头看Malcolm，他发现自己的Alpha并不生气自己被刺伤，这道伤口似乎是致命的，但Malcolm看上去却很骄傲。  
“结束了，”Oliver告诉他的伴侣，the Undertaking也已经被终止了，他被阻止了。  
Malcolm呵呵轻笑。  
“作为一个成功的商人，我学会了很多，”Malcolm咳嗽着，Oliver能看到他的眼睛正在失去光芒。“包括做两手准备。”  
Oliver明白了Malcolm的话是什么意思，感觉自己的心提了起来。他的伴侣完全倒下的时候，Oliver快速的按上自己的通讯设备。“Felicity，”他感觉到了恐惧。“还有一个装备，有两个。”  
他刚说完，就感觉到了Meryln环球企业在震动。他快速的扶起Diggle，Alpha的手臂撑在他的肩膀上，一起蹒跚着到最高处看远处的棕榈区，这栋楼依然在颤抖，差点让他们都倒下。他们惊骇的看着棕榈区的建筑物一栋接一栋的倒下，燃起的大火带来了大量烟尘。  
oOoOoOo

基地里的Felicity害怕的大声喊出来，头顶上的灯破碎并掉了下来，碎片飞舞到处都是，她立刻抱住在震颤开始时冲她跑来的Robbie。将Oliver的小女孩抱得更紧，小女孩紧贴在她身上，害怕的啜泣着，哭着说要爸爸，Felicity能做的只是将她抱得更紧。  
“没事的，”Felicity呜咽着，和Robbie一样被吓坏了。“会没事的。”  
又一盏灯掉下来，她尖叫了一声。  
灰尘和碎石掉落下来，她按下通讯器，呼唤Oliver的名字，她的声音听起来吓坏了。Oliver的回应十分迅速。  
“Felicity，你们没事吧？”  
“我们…没事，”她安慰他，让Robbie也说句话，让Oliver安心。颤抖的呼吸一下，她告诉他关于地震的信息，“损伤似乎都在东部。”  
她知道Oliver想的和她是同一件事。CNRI（美国国家研究推进机构）和Laurel。  
“Oliver，”她轻声说，同时紧紧抱住Robbie。“Oliver…小心，Please。”  
“照顾好Robbie，”然后通讯器再次安静了下来。  
Felicity深吸一口气，试图让自己冷静下来，快速的亲了亲Robbie的头发，小女孩把头埋在她的肩膀那儿。“会没事的，”她轻声说着，不知道是在安慰Robbie还是安慰自己。“会…会没事的，Robbie。我们都会没事。”  
她静静的祈祷着自己是对的。


	26. Chapter 26

Oliver坐在基地的台阶上，杀死伴侣时肩膀上被刺穿的伤依然灼烧般的疼，他的内心也被火焰炙烤着，很难描述内心复杂的情绪。他不能清楚的感觉到破碎的连接。他在其他时间专注于他的伴侣，专注于那一瞬间发生的事情。那时候他没有任何痛苦，无论是身体还是心灵，因为它们在死亡面前不值一提。  
现在他身心俱痛。  
他心里不断回想着CNRI发生的事情，那简直就是一场糟糕的电影。  
Tommy的胸口插着一段钢筋，那是一道致命的伤痕。Tommy祈求Oliver告诉自己Laurel是否安全，他之前试图把她救出来，然后他问Oliver有没有杀死自己的父亲。  
Oliver没能告诉他朋友真相。  
没在最后的时刻。  
他撒谎了，说没有。让Tommy相信Malcolm依然活着，只是不知所踪。这总比真相要好，总比让Tommy觉得他就是他杀手要好。为了让Tommy相信他的谎言，他说了Robbie的真正身世。他的朋友的眼睛被点亮了一点。Tommy小声说他希望能有更多的时间去了解她、看着她长大、教她一些东西。他的话让Oliver泪流满面，在Tommy轻声呢喃了最后一句谢谢之后，他的 _眼睛_ 就永远的闭上了。   
看着朋友死去，Oliver的世界整个崩塌了。  
他愤怒的嘶吼出声。  
然后他听到了Laurel回到这里，她正在喊Tommy的名字，寻找那个救了她的人，Oliver放开了Tommy。  
回到基地，发现Robbie和Felicity都毫发无伤让他放松了下来，但他依旧身心俱疲，在脱下了制服换上常服以后他就坐在了楼梯上。Felicity带Diggle去医院，Oliver答应她，将会尽快将Robbie安全送回Queen大宅。  
但他坐下后就没有再动，并没有因为他朋友的离去而整个人倒在楼梯上。  
垂下头，他发出了刺耳的声音，将脸埋在了掌心。  
他的肩膀灼烧般的疼痛，他的心碎了，碎片正渐渐开裂直到变成粉末。他的灵魂也被切成一块一块的，正在他的身体里翻来覆去的搅动。后颈仿佛在燃烧，想要通过连接感受Malcolm的死亡，他缓缓的放开自己的思绪，把自己亲手筑起来阻隔连接的高墙重新推倒，然后他感觉到了虚无。  
Malcolm带来的温暖已经没了。  
只留下了一片虚空。  
空荡荡的，Oliver现在能感觉到的只有空洞。  
“Daddy？”  
Oliver吸了口气，Robbie的声音打断了他的思绪。抬起头，他看到女儿站在几步开外的地方，平视着他的眼睛。他想露出笑容安慰她，但他知道自己完全做不到，他的小女孩走过来伸手捧住他的脸，用一个孩子可以拥有的最大限度的温柔和怜悯的目光看着他。  
“我知道你很伤心，”Robbie的声音很轻，眼中闪烁着微光。“因为Tommy和…Mr.Meryln。”她小小的拇指抚摸着他的脸颊，他惊讶于她的敏锐。他记起来，她一直都在关注身边的人，也总是会指出那些成年人们忽视的事情。“嗯…你的悲伤我能理解，爸比。”她冲他微笑，即使眼中流下了泪水。“你可以放纵自己，哭出来。”  
Oliver虚弱的答应了一声，快速用双臂将她搂过来紧紧抱住，眼睛里的泪水已经止不住的流了下来。他的世界已经分崩离析，而他的女儿，只有5岁的女儿正在试图安慰他。他的生活是怎么变成这样的？为什么一切都崩溃了？  
但更重要的是，他还有什么继续活下去的理由呢？  
他知道他必须活下去，看在Robbie的份儿上，他除了她一无所有，但他依然不知道自己该怎么办。


End file.
